


The Madhouse

by Jaili



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU - some stories, Angst, Comedy, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Murder, One Shot, Short Stories, Smut, This got smutty fast, Violence, canon - some stories, no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaili/pseuds/Jaili
Summary: Here is a compendium of short stories, one shots and drabbles that i'm throwing together.  You're going to see: Reiner, Mike, Bertolt, Erwin and perhaps more.  More warnings and tags in each of the chapters.  There is noncon, however it will always be noted at the start.





	1. Growing Up (ReinerxReader fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, fluffy

You had always been friends, attached at the hip since kindergarten. Now the two of you were the team in high school that could take on anything and anyone, two gangly teenagers. But, to your crushing dismay, Reiners family went travelling for a full year, Reiner included, leaving you on your own for the first time since you could remember.

 

You kept in touch over social media, always missing one another, and when it was time for him to finally come home you were elated. He was tired the night he got home, so he said he'd meet you at school the next day.

 

You were confused when, walking down a hallway, a huge hand fell on your shoulder, turning you around to face the chest of someone who was unfamiliar. He looked confused too, maybe a little hurt.

 

"Don't you recognize me?" His voice was deep and rich, where once it had been higher and prone to cracking.

 

Your eyes widened, mouth falling open. It was Reiner, the blond hair and golden eyes confirmed as much, but he was so different. The broad chest, well defined muscles, strong jaw and deep voice had all come during his absence. He had even grown in height tremendously, now leaving you dwarfed. To say he had filled out would have been doing him a disservice.

 

"Reiner," you stuttered.

 

He smiled in understanding. "Let's go!" He said, grabbing your hand and taking off with you attached, like nothing had changed.

 

But he had, and you didn't think you'd be able to look at him the same again.

 


	2. Wolves(Dark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark one.

****You were streaking through the woods like a deer towards what was the Survey Corps castle headquarters, or so you hoped; it was possible you had gotten turned around at some point.

 

Sneaking out of the castle for a night of peace and relaxation, you had happened upon two familiar silhouettes, wearing cloaks and obviously trying to sneak, and decided to shadow them out of curiosity.

 

Your innocent thoughts of Reiner and Bertolt being a secret item were dashed when they met with a third party whose voice was unmistakably Annie Leonhart. Hiding behind some shrubbery, you listened in rising dread as they discussed an ongoing hunt for the hidden royal family and talked possible attack strategies against other towns. They were titans.

 

Your mistake was letting your rising terror take over. Having heard enough, you started backing away, but spun around and charged with no regard to how loud it would be. A shout went out as you crashed through low branches like a train off its tracks. You were being pursued by some of the top students of the 104th, and they were all seasoned killers of men and women.

 

You had to get back to the castle and let them know. Your limbs moved with more speed than you had ever exhibited before, your life depending on winning this race and the odds were not in your favor. If you were moved by fear, so were they, because their mission had become to stop you from delivering that message at all costs.

 

A rustling of brush to your left was all the warning you had before a leg swept out and sent you flying to your face. You tried to turn the fall back into a run, catching the earth with your hands and trying to throw yourself back up, but a dark shadow got in your way and you crashed head long into a body, leaving you falling to your back.

 

Bertolt, who you crashed into, leaned over you, his face a dark mask. Annie and Reiner appeared a moment later, exchanging glances with one another.

 

"Not you," you whimpered, tears in your eyes as your hungry lungs sucked in air, "not you."

 

"I thought you weren't followed?" Annie hissed at the men.

 

Reiner frowned, looking from Annie down to you. "We were wrong," all the friendliness he usually had towards you was gone.

 

"What do we do?" Bertolt asked, looking at the other two for guidance.

 

"There are wolves out here," Annie said softly, drawing a dagger from her belt.

 

You sobbed and crawled backwards, trying to get back to your feet, but Reiner tripped your hands out from under you and planted a boot on your shoulder, pinning you down.

 

When your body was found, wild animals had gnawed on it enough to support the theory that you were attacked by wolves. Foolish girl.

 


	3. Deviation (ReinerxReader, no smut)

You had deviated from the mission to save Eren when the retreat was sounded, when all the titans mysteriously started attacking the armored titan at the same time. You hid in the forest while Ymir and Reiner fended off the titans and pursued them at a distance after.

 

You considered your options when they used their titan forms to climb the walls above Shiganshina and decided to use the last of your gas to do the same, letting your horse go. You wondered if they knew about your pursuit yet.

 

You were curled up in your cloak as night fell, the wind howling and rain cascading down in great blinding sheets, leaving you soaked and shivering, when you saw the approaching figure. Letting out a quiet gasp, you staggered to your feet and drew your swords, not sure who was coming but certain they knew you were there.

 

The figure that loomed into view, hair flattened to his head from the rain, was Reiner. He was unarmed, but of course he was also the armored titan, he was the weapon. His clothes were plastered to him, showing off his formidible physique. Your hands trembled slightly, and it wasn't just the cold.

 

"Reiner!" You bellowed, seething with renewed anger that burned away the bone-deep cold of the rain.

 

His lips were a hard line, eyes narrowed into slits. "I'll let you go, but don't come back unless you want to lose your life," he said, voice barely piercing through the rain.

 

"That your idea of a favor?!" You said, blades held at the ready, "I don't know why you did what you did, but I do know there's only one way this ends for you." You took a half step back when he charged you in his human form.

 

You were in the lower half of the class, but you were fierce and tried your best. Reiner was in the top 10, could your desperation and anger bring you to new heights to defeat the giant? You didn't think so, but you were damn well going to try. You launched forwards, striking out with your blades in a wicked arc.

 

Your boot slid forward on the water soaked stone, lowering your head enough that, through divine intervension alone, Reiner missed his heavy handed swing while your blades sliced into his abdomen and your body flew past his.

 

Spinning around, you leaped at his back as he stumbled forwards, but he rounded on you so fast you barely registered it and caught you by the throat with one hand. You tried to swipe at his arm with your swords but he kicked you in the stomach and you dropped both, sending them clattering to the ground.

 

This was it, you thought as your hands pried at his uselessly. He was walking you to the edge, and you were going to have a long time to think about where you went wrong on the way down. The successful strike you had made was already healing, steam rising up between you as the rain hammered away.

 

You punched his arm as tears blended with rain on your face. "We loved you!" You managed to strangle out before his grip tightened further. His face was a mask of rage, gold eyes bright and teeth bared. Your eyes were drooping and darkness was closing in, maybe you'd be unconscious on your way down, that was preferable.

 

Your feet were dangling over the edge as your eyes closed, only for your entire body to collide jarringly against a hard surface and your airway to be freed. Gasping for breath and struggling to your knees, you looked up at Reiner, who was looming over you with his fists clenched.

 

He muttered something that was lost in a rumble of thunder.

 

"What?!" You shouted over the relentless storm, swiping hair out of your face and staggering to your feet.

 

"I can't!" He said, face screwing up in frustration, "just go!"

 

"I can't go!" You yell, voice hoarse from the damage to your vocal cords, throwing your hands up. "No gas, no food, no horse!" All of the above was your fault, but it was spilled milk at this point. You fell back to your knees and tilted your head back, letting out a sigh as rain stung your eyes.

 

He closed the gap between you and him with a long stride, and you weren't sure what he was planning because you let out a fierce yell, blade back in your hand, and rammed it diagonally up into him through his stomach. His eyes widened in surprise as you slammed into him and forced him towards the edge while he was stunned by agony.

 

He almost overpowered you regardless, hands sealing around your wrists like manacles, but you twisted the sword hilt and his knees weakened enough for you to finish charging off the wall with him.

 

Falling towards the ground felt surreal, a flash of lightning illuminating the green earth below. You grabbed on to Reiner's shirt, staring into his wide eyes. A bolt of confusion went through you as he tossed his head back and laughed, grinning at you like a maniac.

 

His hands fisted into your shirt, jerking your face up to his, making sure you could hear him. "You can't kill a Warrior," he roared.

 

Another flash, so brilliant and intense you had to close your eyes and shield them, you lost your grip on the hilt of your sword and Reiners shirt and his hands left yours, you must be falling separate now. It didn't matter, you'd both hit the ground and it would be done, you will have done your good deed.

 

A tremendous noise, like tons of stone colliding, nearly deafened you. You felt your entire body get caught up on something that surrounded you and threatened to crush you, your eyes flying open as your decent jerked to a stop.

 

The eyes of the armored titan stared back at you, and you were in its closed hand.

 

Your heart stopped as Reiner bared his teeth at you, visions of all your comrades you have seen be devoured by titans playing through your mind in a twisted slide show. This was your fate now, and it was going to be a lot more painful than hitting the ground.

 

The fist closed around you tightened until you were tossing your head around and gasping for breath, then loosened just enough for each breath to be uncomfortable. The only sound was rolling thunder and steady rain as the armored titans head turned away from looking at you to the surrounding area.

 

The fist around you shifted until he was holding you up by the back of your shirt, pinched between finger and thumb. You blinked as you hovered through the air, looking down at your horse. It had stayed after you let it go.

 

Gently the titan plunked you down on your horse, leaving you bewildered until he lightly flicked the horses flank and you ended up holding on to it for dear life as it took off. You would live another day, the mercy you were given would come to be a never ending source of inner conflict.

 


	4. The Fireman Poster (MikexReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireman!Mike and Librarian!you, modern AU, smut

Your eyes locked on the poster above your bed as you entered your one room apartment unit, closing the door behind you a little more forcefully than you intended, rattling the few pictures you owned on the walls. It was one of those days, it seemed.

 

You had a quick meal, touched yourself relentlessly looking at the poster, a hot fireman, jumped through the shower and then stood in your quiet room. You could hop on your computer and indulge in some fantasies, you gave your head an appreciative tilt at the thought, or you could go to the bar and have a drink, your head tilted the other way, weighing the options.

 

You decided to opt for option #2, it had been quite some time, and even gave yourself a little extra tending because _you never know_. You tossed on your sneakers, a light blue t-shirt, some loose, comfortable black pants and were out the door like a shot.

 

Not living in the best of areas, the bar was right down the street from your apartment. You knew the bartender enough to smile in acknowledgement of one another and for him to wordlessly hand you a rum and coke, your favorite, as you hopped onto a bar stool and began to languidly enjoy your drink.

 

It came as a surprise when, after you were about half way through your drink and feeling warm and happy, a hand planted on top of the one you had resting on the bar top. You blinked in surprise, staring at the hand as its owner came to sit beside you. You made a small, appreciative noise as you took in the details: it engulfed yours, had long, thick digits, felt rough from whatever lifestyle the man attached to it had and pleasing veins that you dragged your eyes along.

 

Those veins lead up to thick, muscular forearms with blond hairs and disappeared under a rolled up white sleeve at an equally pleasing bicep.

 

A deep chuckle made your eyes flick up to the man attached to this visual smorgasbord. "I'm up here," he said in a warm baritone.

 

You clenched your jaw to keep it from falling open, muscles and tendons of your neck dancing. Shaggy blond hair, green eyes, well tended facial hair, a strong jaw and a smirk greeted you. He was also tall and broad, which you gleaned as he easily dwarfed you.

 

You chuckled softly in return, smiling and nodding at him. "So you are, what can I do for you?" You said. He was so damn good looking you questioned his motives, but you shoved the skeptic down for the time being and decided to embrace this strange and most welcome gift.

 

His hand parted from yours as he flagged down the bartender and ordered himself a Mikes Hard Lemonade, turning his attention back to you once he cracked it open. "Well, a name is a good start. I'm Mike," he said, leaning on the bar top as he faced you, allowing you a good look of his collar bone and the muscles pressing at the front of his shirt, tantalizingly out of sight.

 

Enjoying the irony of Mike and his drink, you raised yours to his and clinked. "Y/N," you said, "I haven't seen you here before, new around town?"

 

He shook his head, "No, I don't get out very much. I do live nearby though," he said with that small smirk you're already beginning to associate with him.

 

You hiked your thumb over your shoulder, "Just up the street myself. Don't get out much either, to be honest," you said, keeping eye contact with him being all you could do to not rove his form some more. You really appreciated his physique. "What do you do for a living, I wonder?"

 

"Fireman," he said earnestly.

 _I want you to light me on fire and then put me out,_ is your first thought, followed by your cheeks heating. You're sure your pupils just swallowed your irises and your panties just got drenched, judging by the almost painful twisting inside you. A fireman, of all the things. With a tremor in your hand, you bring your drink to your lips to try and hide all of this.

 

He tilts his head just slightly, acknowledging what you just failed to hide as his lips tugged themselves into a mischievous smile.

 

"Librarian," you whisper huskily, holding him there with your eyes.

 

"That's sweet," he says, looking awfully smug after taking a swig of his drink. You glanced at his adam's apple as he swallowed, wanting nothing more than to run your tongue from his collar bone right to his soft looking lips.

 

Your drink is dangerously low, but you are committed to no more than one, that is your limit. You are a lush and acknowledge that. With the drink warming your insides, your lips curl into a grin and you murmur, just low enough he has to lean in to hear, "I'm not sweet."

 

A dark look passed over his face then, and you felt validated. Nobody puts their hand down like he did if they aren't _thirsty._ "Oh yeah?" He said, pinning you in place with that hungry look.

 

It felt like a cozy bubble had enveloped the two of you, no one was interrupting, the music wasn't too loud, everything was just right. Boy, you were going to be giving thanks for this treat to any deity who was listening tonight. You wondered if he was going to be okay with how it ended.

 

Smiling slyly at him, you nodded, enjoying how his legs were out far enough to encase one of yours. "Librarians get to sit around and read books and fantasize all day, you know," you said. That wasn't completely true, but reading and fantasizing were right up your alley at any rate.

 

He was leaning towards you more now, voice lower and huskier. "What do you fantasize about?"

 

You could feel his breath on your face, he was so close, filling up your vision. You tempted fate just a little more, leaning towards him ever so slightly as the tension between you grew in intensity. "Firemen," you whispered and grinned broadly.

 

He glanced at your drink and his own before locking eyes with you again, pupils wide with excitement.

 

Yours was empty, and you felt your shoulders sag a bit, considering your options. "Hm," you said softly. Rules were rules, and you had your integrity. "I'm afraid it's time for me to go Mike, I always leave once I'm done my drink."

 

He nodded slowly, straightening up as you tossed a bill on the bar top for your drink. When he finished off his drink quickly and stood after you, you raised an eyebrow. He seemed to stretch up for miles, you almost stepped back out of reflex but managed to keep your footing. You severely underestimated his height and size in general.

 

"Let me walk you home," he said, looking down at you intently.

 

Little warning bells tingled inside your head, _danger, danger_. You laughed softly to hide the sudden anxiety of the situation. "I live down the street, it's alright," you said.

 

"I insist," he gestured towards the door.

 

You bit the inside of your cheek and wondered if he understood what it meant to be the smaller person in these situations, probably not. Not everyone needed to live with that paranoia for safety. You gave him a slow nod and started walking, thinking about what could happen between the bar door and yours.

 

He offered you his hand once you were outside, and you tentatively took it. His hand was dry and warm, yours was hot and clammy.

 

"You're nervous," he said, matching the pace you set.

 

"Well, yeah," you admitted, "to be honest with you Mike, I have a rule that I don't do anything on the first night of meeting someone," you tried to study his face and see his reaction, though he was looking ahead. "I hope you understand," you said.

 

"I do," he said simply, though you thought you saw his shoulders stiffen slightly.

 

Swallowing your doubts, you gestured towards the brick building on the approaching street corner, "I'm up those stairs," you said. There was a rickety old steel stairwell that lead up to the heavy security door of the apartment, a single light illuminating the door.

 

"That is very close," he said, and it looked as though he was smirking again.

 

"Yeah," you said. When it was clear he was coming up those rattling stairs behind you, your nerves started getting bad. You swallowed at the lump in your throat when he caught the heavy steel door over your head and held it open for you. This door was the only thing that could really keep him out.

 

You stepped inside and listened to him following, heavy footsteps echoing down the dismal hallway. You were sweating and breathing quicker than you wanted to when you reached your door, fingers playing with your keys as you turned to face Mike. "Well, this is my stop," you smiled up at him.

 

He was looming there, just a few feet away, watching you with that look of barely restrained hunger. He took a step towards you.

 

"Ah, you know," you felt a nervous giggle escape you, "I had a really nice night Mike. Would you be in the bar tomorrow if I was there again, around the same time?" You were craning your neck to look up at him now, electricity arcing through your limbs as you fought the urge to run like hell. It really would be your luck if he was an axe murderer.

 

He paused. "Yes, as long as I'm not called," he said, a finger curling to point at the pager connected to his belt.

 

"Then wish me a good night and I'll see you tomorrow evening?" You kept that smile in place, willing the anxiety to dissipate. Your feet subtly shifted to the side as he closed the gap between the two of you, there was about a zero chance you could fight or flee now, you had made your choice. Your neighbors certainly wouldn't give a shit if you got a scream out, you didn't think.

 

His mouth was at your ear as he leaned down, breath warm, voice deep and soft, purring like a big cat. "Good night. Think about me, my little naughty librarian," he whispered.

 

Lust burned away your fear in an instant, and you let out a quiet gasp at the coiling in your guts. Your voice came out rough as he straightened back up, "you can count on it." You watched him quietly leave, listening to the heavy door shut before opening up your apartment and slipping inside.

 

So he just didn't have a very good sense of unspoken boundaries, you mused as you tossed your keys and wallet onto the dresser and locked the door behind you. Either that or he enjoyed making you feel like you had little control, and that thought sent a little trill of pleasure through you, you had to admit.

 

You looked up at your poster boy and smiled wickedly, "I don't even need you tonight." You fell into bed and straight up abused yourself until your wrist didn't work anymore, Mike was _hot_ and you sincerely hoped he'd be there tomorrow as he said he would. You drifted to sleep exhausted and pleased.

 

Your nerves were tingling when you walked to the bar the next day. You didn't normally drink much but you figured even if you had one drink every day it was all good, so long as you respected your limit you'd drink every day to see Mike again. You passed the money for your rum and coke to the tender and curled a hand around it, smiling and looking around to see if you could spy the tall blond anywhere yet.

 

You waited a while, not yet touching your drink, knowing the time you gave was vague at best. Your thought process last night had been only a peg above primitive grunting, you admitted. You had the sneaking suspicion he was on the same page as you.

 

You did not suppress a smile when you saw Mike stride through the door and walk towards you like you were a magnet. "Good evening Mike," you said.

 

"Evening," he said, flagging down another lemonade, "let's sit somewhere?"

 

"Sure," you slipped off your seat and allowed him to guide you where he pleased, enjoying the gentle touch of his hand on your arm. The two of you settled into a booth across from one another and he stretched out his legs with a grateful sigh, one of them resting between both of yours.

 

"Long day?" You said, taking a sip of your drink and studying him intently. He was not ripped, you decided, not a bulky gym rat who just shoots for gains and can't scratch his back. He was muscular, certainly, but lean too, functional. You wanted to get a better look.

 

He nodded quietly, seemingly giving you an equal look over from behind his own drink. His long leg brushed against yours, and you were certain it was purposeful.

 

"I understand, well, as much as I can," you slid a hand under the table and watched his expression carefully as your fingers curled at his knee. You took a sip of your drink and licked your damp lips when you saw his gaze sharpen and muscles tense slightly. It was day 2 and you were not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, this man was going to be on you and in you tonight, if you had anything to say about it.

 

"Bad girl," he said softly as your thumb rubbed his knee. There was something warning in that tone, and you liked it.

 

"Being a good girl all day takes its toll," you grinned, eyes half lidded.

 

He glanced at the drink in his hand and yours, voice turning into that sinful baritone purr you heard last night. "How long do you want to stay here for?"

 

You sucked air in through your teeth, muscles coiling like you wanted to leap the table at him. Wordless, you tilted your drink back and drank deep. He followed suit.

 

Grinning at one another as your empty drinks landed on the table, the two of you stood up and made for the door. He was taking strides so long you were not quite jogging to keep up, it made you let out a short, breathless laugh as fresh air hit you. He was definitely excited too.

 

You let out a startled squeal when he caught you up by your legs and lifted you up against the bar wall, lips finding yours for a searing kiss that you wouldn't dream of resisting. His lips were soft, as you suspected, and his tongue was both inquisitive and dominating as he explored your mouth and dueled your tongue. You were running out of breath when one of the door bouncers gave the two of you a pointed cough.

 

Caught like horny teenagers, your lips slowly parted and he let you down sheepishly. Blushing, you wouldn't look towards the bouncer, only returning to walking towards your home. Mike did not resist when you caught his hand in yours, giving you a squeeze in return.

 

Getting up the rickety old steel stairs was hard. He was only a few steps behind, keeping his head even with your shoulders and giving you little teasing bites the whole way up. The keys almost fell out of your shaking hands when he grabbed your hips and pulled your ass against his growing erection.

 

_This was going to be a good night._

 

Just shy of delirious, you manage to get inside and dart ahead to unlock your door before he can catch up and torment you further. He chuckled close behind. You swooped into your home, leaving the door open for him behind you as you started pulling your t-shirt off. You nearly jumped out of your skin when the fire alarm over your door went off.

 

Spinning around, you caught sight of Mike turning it off and looking at you with a smirk. "Habit to check," he said.

 

A laugh bubbled up from you and you shook your head, turning to toss your t-shirt to the single chair you had. "That's sweet," you said. When you turned around to face Mike again, he had gone stock still, a look of utter surprise on his face. Your eyes followed where his went and found that he was staring at the fireman poster.

 

"I can take it down if you like..." Your eyes widened as you studied the picture. Blond hair. Green eyes. The only thing that was missing was the facial hair. You turned on your heel, facing away, and bit your fist. How could you have not realized? You waited to hear the door slam shut, some angry words, anything, but nothing came.

 

Finally, there was a shuffling sound followed by his body colliding with yours, one arm curling around your chest and one hand planting directly between your legs and squeezing hard enough to make you jump and gasp. "How long have you been fingering this little cunt thinking about me, hmm?" His voice was so low you could feel pins, needles and butterflies spreading through you.

 

Your hands flew up to cling to his thick forearm like a lifeline, eyes wide. "Years," you croaked.

 

Thick fingers massaging your cunt, he let out a low growl, squeezing your shoulder in his hand as he held you still but your hips still squirmed. "I can feel how hot you are for me even through your pants, my sexy librarian," he whispered into your ear, giving it a nip and sending a tingle through you.

 

You were on fire, especially when you realized his bare chest was pressed against your back, he must have thrown his shirt off before he came to you. "I'm about to embrace religion," you whispered in a feverish laugh.

 

He chuckled darkly, growling into your ear, "Get out of those pants and don't turn around." Uncoiling from you, he stepped back to watch.

 

Swallowing, you hooked your thumbs into the stretchy band of your pants and dropped them in one fell swoop, side stepping out of them as they pooled around your ankles. You quickly divested yourself of your bra too. You listened to his belt coming undone and were sorely tempted to peek, but you played along. You did however give your bare ass a wiggle, showing off the fact you opted for no panties.

 

Mike was at your back again, a hand curling up into the hair at the nape of your neck and making your scalp tingle. "How many times have you imagined what was under those pants, dirty girl?" He was grinning into your ear, careful to keep his lower half from touching you.

 

"Countless," you whined at him, sweet and needy. You started to turn your head but his hand caught you, facing you forwards firmly.

 

"Ah ah," he said, "close your eyes, little cheater." His fingers gave your scalp an affectionate rub.

 

Reluctantly you listened, closing your eyes as he shifted around, coming to stand at your front. "Hands on my shoulders," he said, grasping your hands and guiding them up along the hills and valleys of his abs, over his chest and to curl at his broad shoulders.

 

"Tease," you whispered fiercely, body desperate and just shy of trembling in need. His shoulders were warm and soft under your hands, the muscle resisting your grip as it tightened.

 

"You've already waited so long for me," he chuckled, curling his fingers around the back of your thighs, so close to where you wanted them, "patience."

 

Your breath hitched as he deftly lifted you, shifting your legs over his shoulders and burying your hands in his smooth, shaggy hair. "Oh," you breathed as you felt him crawl onto the bed and the cool wall connect with your back. You thought about how he could toss you around easily, it's a part of his job after all, and your stomach coiled so tight it almost hurt.

 

His breath was hot between your legs, and he muttered, "God," before giving you a deep lick.

 

"Fuck. Mike," you gasped, fingers curling as you stared down at his face buried between your legs, tongue lashing you in the best of ways. Your hands flew from his hair and connected with your breasts, squeezing them and rubbing at your over sensitized nipples. His enthusiastic attack, slurping at your soaked folds and nipping near your throbbing clit, was easily the quickest orgasm of your life. Your back arched and you all but tried to drown him when your legs went rigid and pulled him in hard.

 

"I need...I need," you begged between ragged breaths, tears in your eyes and body wracked with aftershocks. It was a great orgasm, but you felt so hollow.

 

When your legs relaxed enough, he raised his head from between them and grinned up at you, hunched over and messy, giving your mound a bite that made you shiver. "What do you need, dirty girl?" His gaze was intense, softened only slightly by the wicked, white toothed grin.

 

You tried to sound commanding, but your voice came out weak as a kitten, breathless and high, "I need you to fuck me, immediately. Right this god damn second."

 

His chuckle reverberated through your legs and he gave your stomach a lazy lick, whispering into your skin, "Yes ma'am." He shifted under you, pulling you back from the wall and patiently lowering you to your bed, specifically keeping his body up against yours and concealing the goods.

 

You were almost suspicious at this point, what was he hiding? It must have showed on your face because he let out a wry laugh and leaned up, planting his hands on either side of your head while he watched your gaze lower.

 

"Please tell me you know how to wield that weapon," you squeaked, eyes wide, almost closing your legs.

 

He leaned back, stroking your thighs with his thumbs and coaxing them back open, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. "Of course," he said, "if you let me," he looked down at your clenched up legs pointedly.

 

You tossed your head back into your pillow and took a long breath before lifting your legs and coiling them around his well defined hips as he pressed down between them, hands settling back to their positions and sinking into your blankets.

 

"You're ready," he growled, pressing at your entrance with his thick cock.

 

You briefly mourned for all the vaginas this man has ruined, because he was stretching you to the limit even in your outrageously aroused state. You were staring in wonder as he sank into you, relishing the feeling of warmth, fullness and the tingle of pain.

 

You squirmed when his weight was finally resting firmly against you, connected most intimately. He let out a low groan which drew your eye back up to his face, though your gaze lingered on his coiled muscles. His lips were parted, teeth clenched, eyes bright as he gave you his first experimental thrust.

 

"Yes," you whimpered, hands reaching up to grab at his forearms like handlebars. He was pulsing inside you and you were throbbing around him, the one thrust making a slick, wet noise.

 

"How do you like it, my dirty librarian?" He growled as he began to thrust, staring down at your face and tits as they rocked in time with the motion.

 

"Rough," you growled back up at him, feeling a surge of ferocious attitude at his words. Mike had better not use kid gloves with you.

 

He twitched inside you as he stilled, grinning at your groan of frustration even though he was starting to breath heavy himself. "I knew it," he said, quickly grasping your hands and directing them to grab the small wooden bars holding up your headboard, his fists curling around yours and squeezing firmly, holding you tight in place. "Hang on."

 

Your eyes widened slightly as he drew his hips back, drawing his length from you until he was almost out, your hands clenched the bars hard as he slammed back into you so hard your whole body jumped. You let out a breathless cry and tried to hold your body in place as he began to fuck you like his life depended on it, like the key to heaven was between your legs, wet slapping, grunting and gasping filling your little apartment. You hoped the entire building would shake from this thorough violation, you wanted everyone to know you got your fireman, after all.

 

Your hands were giving out, you couldn't help it, but his were holding yours in place so tight you thought they might crush. You were pretty sure you forgot your name, but it didn't stop you from crying out, "Mike! Mike!" spurring him on like he was your favorite horse at a race.

 

He was fucking you with an intensity that sent a tingle of fear through you, and you realized far too late that your poor cheapo bed couldn't handle it. Both of you gasped as the wooden pins holding the main boards together came apart and sent you both down with a resounding crash.

 

"F-f-fuck!" He thrust into you deeply, undeterred, tossing his head back as he found his release, letting out a long groan that resonated with you so deep it almost reignited your lust anew. Weakened, he collapsed partially on top of you, panting heavily into your hair and whispering, "I can fix that."

 

As soon as you managed to catch your breath you cackled, stroking your fingertips through his hair, down his neck and across his shoulders. "You better," you said.

 

Slowly, regretfully, you untangled from one another, observing the destruction the two of you wrought with sheepish looks. You had a growing ache deep inside you, spreading through your jelly-like limbs at a quick pace. Stumbling to your computer desk you grabbed your phone and offered it to him with the contacts open. "If you had as much fun as I did," you gave him a small smile.

 

He put his number into your phone gladly and offered his own for you to do the same.

 

"Still can't believe the poster thing," you shook your head, smiling and sitting on your chair gingerly.

 

"Me neither," he chuckled as he started pulling his clothes back on, much to your sadness. "I'll get a hold of you soon to fix up your bed...Next time we're going to my place," his lips curled into that signature smirk of his as he turned the doorknob, looking at you appreciatively.

 

You grinned wickedly and nodded at him, giving a small wave to send him off. The silence of your room was deafening now, and you hoped to start exploring everything Mike had to offer very, very soon.

 


	5. A Little Too Long (BertoltxReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!AU, werewolf!Bertolt, human!Reader, smut

His skin felt tight, like a pair of clothes that didn't fit properly. It had been far too long, Bertolt chastised himself for allowing it to get this bad. This was how he found himself in Yalkell in the evening, prowling around for the right woman.

 

You were walking home from the tavern, still dressed in your barmaid outfit, and wishing nothing more than to kick your tired feet up after a particularly bad night of being groped and heckled by drunk patrons.

 

You were also not paying nearly enough attention to where you were walking and collided with something solid when you rounded a corner, sending you to your ass with a surprised cry.

 

A huge hand extended to you, and you stared at it for a second before accepting with a sheepish look. "Very sorry, wasn't paying enough attention," you voice faded away as you looked up at the man, the intense look on his face and heat of his hand around yours silencing you.

 

He had short dark hair, green eyes, was wearing tan colored pants and a white shirt that hugged his muscles firmly. He was, according to your accurate measurements, outrageously tall. He also pulled you to your feet with ease.

 

He hadn't answered you, only staring at you with a rising intensity that left your stomach going into free fall. You swore you could hear his bones creaking before he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "Do you have...some place we could go?" He said, voice soft.

 

His words were like a shock of lightning. Your cheeks blazed and your heart felt like it was sitting on your tongue. "P-pardon?" You stuttered.

 

"If you want that," he amended, seeing your reaction. His hand slowly let yours go.

 

You looked at him differently then. It had been a long time, and you had to admit you liked what you were seeing, the press of his muscles against his shirt, the intensity in his gaze. You were perfect strangers though, could you really be that bold?

 

He started to turn away, convinced he had made an error with that kind of forwardness.

 

"Yes," you said before his long legs could carry him away, your voice coming out rougher than you thought it would.

 

He stopped, slowly looking over his shoulder at you, like a predator, you thought. "Lead on," he said.

 

With a shiver of excitement, you lead him to your home, legs full of anxious energy.

 

You had a moment of doubt as you stepped over the threshold and looked back at your impromptu guest, surprised when he had to duck his head slightly on his way in. Were you really about to do this?

 

He seemed to sense your hesitation, gesturing towards the door, "I can leave?" He said, though it sounded like the words pained him.

 

You steeled yourself, slowly shaking your head and watching him step in, closing the door behind him and looking down at you hungrily.

 

Turning around, you started walking up the stairs, breaths coming faster as you heard him close behind. You had no illusions as to what this encounter was about, you went right for your bedroom.

 

He appreciated your pacing, overflowing with a desperate need that made his muscles strain and sweat gather at his temples. The moment he saw you on the ground in front of him, he knew he was either going to have you or nothing at all that night. He didn't want to think about the consequences of nothing at all.

 

Your room was simple, with a gentle feminine touch, nothing dramatic. You nervously clasped your hands together as you walked into the center of the room and heard your door creaking shut. Finding your nerve, you slowly turned to face your perfect stranger.

 

His shirt slipped from his long fingers, falling into a pool at his feet. The way he was looking at you made you clench your legs together against the pleasureful rush you felt between them. He took step towards you, long legs sealing the gap between you in one go.

 

"You are..." you couldn't finish, he was glorious. You dealt with men all day every day, but it was so rare that they took care of themselves or even had a physique worth looking at. You raised your hands as he got in close, connecting with his abs and noting how he felt like he was one step shy of being on fire, covered in a sheen of sweat. This was a body worth worshipping.

 

He let out a needy groan but kept his hands at his sides, letting you touch.

 

His restraint was odd, given the circumstances, but you took full advantage. You slid your fingers up his carved body and over his shoulders, having to stretch your arms to manage, and you buried your face against his hot skin, giving it an exploratory lick. He tasted salty and hot against your tongue, and you felt his skin tremble at the touch.

 

His eyes were closed, his head tilted back, praying for restraint. "Let me touch you," he pleaded.

 

You pressed your body up against his, specifically his formidably tented pants, and rubbed teasingly before stepping back and starting to undo your work outfit with a smile. "Let me get this off for you first," you said.

 

You heard strange creaking and popping sounds as you pulled the shirt over your head and tossed it aside, looking back up at him as your nimble fingers found the clasp of your bra. You paused then, eyes widening.

 

He was...bigger. There was no other word for it. Muscles straining at his skin like they were trying to stretch beyond their limits, his head had tilted forwards but he was easily taller than the door frame behind him now. His eyes were wide and his breathing heavy, staring down at you.

 

"Are you okay?" Your voice came out small, your hands falling away from your bra and raising defensively to your front. He was a werewolf. There was no other explanation, but didn't they turn into _wolves?_

 

He made a sound, so low and rough you mistook it for a growl. Faster than you could register he'd fallen upon you like a starved animal, your bra went flying and you weren't sure if he undid it or just ripped it off. He sunk a finger inside your skirt along your hip, pausing with a shaky breath when your hands pushed at him fearfully. "I won't hurt you," he promised, sounding genuinely in pain.

 

This was getting wild really fast and you tried to calm your heart as he dragged your skirt and underwear down, letting it fall to the floor and devouring your naked body with his hungry eyes. Swallowing the nervous lump in your throat, your hands tentatively went to his pants and made to pull them down.

 

They were too tight on him for your hands to manage, and he impatiently tugged them off himself before taking a deep breath and sitting down on the edge of your bed. He held his hands out, spread wide with a small tremor running through them as he waited.

 

"Alright," you breathed, turning away from him and backing into his waiting hands, his long legs sticking out past you as you allowed yourself to be caged in and surrounded. Excitement and fear had created a cocktail inside you, bolts of nervous pleasure shooting through your body as one of his hands slid down over your stomach, fingers curling between your legs.

 

His breath was hot in your hair and his cock was hard on your back as he gently inserted one finger into you, letting out a rattling groan when you gave a small cry and pressed your hips forwards into his hand.

 

Only one finger could fit, he could cry from the pain of wanting, you were so wet in his hand. He curled the finger inside you and started rocking it, stroking the long digit up against your clit in the process. He nearly jumped out of his skin when you reached back and curled a fist around his weeping cock.

 

You tossed your head back against his sweaty body and closed your eyes. "I need it," you panted, mouth hanging open from the pleasure erupting between your legs. You lost your words and clenched his cock in your fist, willing him to understand.

 

Finger stroking you rapidly, he hissed when your insides clamped down around it and you let out a ragged cry. In an easy motion he tossed you past him and on to the center of the bed, hands spreading out across the blankets on either side of your head as he loomed over you.

 

Quivering in the wake of your orgasm, you felt a fresh rush of excitement splashing over you like a cold bucket of water. Your eyes traveled between your bodies to where his cock was, and you wondered just how that was going to fit. Your toes tingled as you lifted your legs and curled them at his waist, watching in rapt attention as he angled for your hole.

 

He wasn't going to fit, and you clenched your teeth, looking up at him. His face was a mask of frustration as he tried to press further into you, eliciting a hiss. You willed yourself to relax, curling your hands around his thick wrists. He looked lean for his size, but this close you knew there was a ton of power on him.

 

He was holding back.

 

"Do it," you whispered, watching as his eyes snapped open to look down at you. You wished you could reach up and kiss him then, but he was too far away.

 

Holding your gaze, he shoved hard with his hips, forcing a few more inches into you. You sucked in a breath, hands gripping tightly at his wrists, eyes flickering shut and cunt clenching at his cock. That hurt.

 

"Sorry," he said before pressing down one more time, letting out a low groan that reverberated from him and into you.

 

"I'm okay," you said after catching your breath, glancing down between you to find your bodies locked together. His defined hips and abs pressing tightly against your soft, pale skin made a little growl rise in the back of your throat, it was hot as hell.

 

Sweat dripped from his brow, landing neatly on your collar bone as he gave an experimental thrust. You were so full and so wet, you crooned when he slid back inside you, the pain wouldn't last long at this rate.

 

Your grip on his wrists weakened as he started thrusting in earnest, your lips parting as you stared up at his muscles flexing and stretching, forcing breathy cries out of you. It came as a real surprise when you felt warmth spreading inside of you, Bertolt gasping and holding still.

 

He was staring down at you intensely as you started glancing around nervously, not quite sure how to react. Normally getting off quick would at least take the edge off, but he let out a low, frustrated growl at the fire still burning inside.

 

"It's...Okay?" You offered, blushing.

 

He chuckled deeply then, smirking down at you and shifting his hips slightly.

 

Your eyes widened when you realized he was still hard inside you.

 

"The night is young," he teased, grasping your legs and guiding them up his body, stroking his long fingers over them until they reached your ankles at his chest. He let out a humm of contentment and leaned forwards again, resting his hands on either side of your head as he folded you in half.

 

"Oh...Oh!" You grabbed at the blankets as he reached deeper inside your cunt and began to give you deep, steady thrusts, warmth and pleasure radiating through you until you were a panting mess.

 

"Touch yourself," he ordered, voice raspy as he stared down at you.

 

With a shaky hand and a wild thrill you complied, reaching between the two of you and rubbing at your clit. He paid special attention to thrust in time with your rubs, speeding up as you did until your hand became jerky and your muscles clenched up. Then he fucked you hard.

 

Stars exploded behind your eyelids and you had a hard time getting your breath, folded up as you were. Consciousness slipping momentarily as your body went rigid, the muscles of your legs trying to fling him off without success as they spasmed, your head dug into your pillow as your hungry lungs sucked in air.

 

"Hell," you whispered as he slipped from you and stretched out beside you, still hard as diamonds. Catching your breath, you turned to face him, noting how his legs curled to keep from dangling off the bed. "May I kiss you?" You said with a blush, not sure if he was okay with that kind of intimacy.

 

He regarded you with his deep green eyes, his expression relaxing as he ran a hand up your stomach and pawed your breast. "Yes," he said as he thumbed your nipple, tilting his head towards you. You definitely needed a little down time.

 

A pleasant soreness radiated inside you as you turned to your side and brought your lips to his, one hand sliding to his shoulder and the other around the back of his head, fingers sliding through his silky hair.

 

He kissed you softly, languidly, lips pressing into yours and parting for your tongues to dance as his hands curled around your hips and dragged your body firmly against his, trapping his slickened cock between your bodies and grinding it against you.

 

"I don't-" you hummed into his lips, eyelids heavy and breath quickening as you tried to talk, "know if I can please you."

 

He caught your hand on his shoulder and brought it down to his cock, sliding it into your fist and grinning into your lips, "you please me." He moaned into your mouth as you gave him a squeeze, tongues starting to duel heatedly.

 

Fire was flowing through your veins, your fingers grasping at his hair firmly as you slung a leg over his body and made to get on top of him. His eyebrows rose as he played along, shifting until he was on his back with you perched atop, kissing him like you were trying to steal his soul.

 

Breathing hard you separated from him reluctantly, licking saliva from your lips and giving him a wicked smile as you slid backwards along his body until his cock pressed against your ass. "What's your name?" you breathed into his skin, giving it a reverent kiss.

 

His hands went to the blankets, curling them up into fists as he stilled his hips, watching as you started pressing his cock back into your sore, used cunt. "Bertolt," he murmured, transfixed.

 

You paused, eyes flicking up to his. "The Bertolt," it was a statement, you should have realized who it was right away, the man had a hell of a good reputation. Your fingertips curled at his abs as you resumed pressing down on his twitching cock, voice lowering until it was a husky rasp. "I am going to make you cum for me, Bertolt," his name rolled off your tongue and you saw his head tilt forwards slightly, eyes wide and swollen lips parting.

 

Doing your best to not wince as you finished taking all of him in, resting for a second while his hands clenched at the fabric caught up in them. Then you started moving your hips and lifting your legs, flexing the muscles inside of you and watching his eyes widen. This was a special talent of yours, and you were going to put it to good use.

 

"So tight," he murmured, hands reaching for your thighs before you swatted them away, giving him a wicked smile.

 

"Cum for me," you demanded, flexing your sore legs and bouncing on his cock while clenching your muscles as tight as you could.

 

"Close," he growled, bucking his hips up into you from where he lay.

 

"Bertolt," you panted, putting more weight on your hands as you picked up the pace, feeling him throb inside you. "You're so deep, fill me up," you hissed.

 

His hands flew to your hips then, teeth bared as he took hold and control, bucking his hips jerkily until he let out a shout and tossed his head back, going still under you as his cum spilled inside you.

 

You hunched over him, panting and smiling in sore satisfaction. Until you realized he was still hard in you, then you looked up at him in alarm.

 

He licked his lips.

 

It was the start of what was, bar none, the wildest night you ever had.

 


	6. Waking the Lion (ReinerxReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon, Survey Corps HQ, heavy teasing, dubious consent, smut

What you were doing to Reiner Braun was borderline abuse, you thought. At first you had accidentally touched him, hand brushing his muscular thigh as you passed by, he didn't even look to see what happened. You liked what you felt however and had begun to turn it into a not so innocent game, a touch here, a bump there.

 

It didn't take him long to start taking notice that someone was touching him teasingly, but you never let him suspect it was you, always out of sight and out of mind so fast, you were great at blending in. One time you even dipped a finger down his back and danced around behind him while he spun around until you could sneak around a corner, leaving him wondering if he was going insane.

 

You paid special attention to making sure you weren't looking at him all the time, keeping your face impassive around your peers even when he started eyeballing everyone in suspicion.

 

Your game was fun, and you were confident that you would let it drop when it looked like he was going to go too squirrely, but it turned out your game was too far gone to stop. You were patiently scraping the bottom of a horses shoe when a cluster of the male cadets snuck into a stall beside you, and you heard Reiner's familiar low voice.

 

"Guys," Reiner said, voice sounding a little tense to your ear, "I need your help."

 

"What's been going on Reiner? You've been on edge lately," Eren said.

 

You diligently kept scraping, making sure to go slow enough to hear but not slow enough to be caught snooping.

 

"Someone's been...touching me," Reiner grumbled, "and I don't know who, but I think it's one of the girls."

 

There was a chorus of good natured teasing in response.

 

"It's not funny! It's been happening for weeks now, and I have no idea who it is! I'm going insane!" Reiner said, frustration evident.

 

"So you want us to keep an eye on things, find out who your secret admirer is?" Connie sounded enthused.

 

"Exactly," Reiner said, "we'll catch her easy."

 

"Then what?" Bertolt said.

 

"I'll...I'll deal with her," Reiner chuckled then.

 

You clenched your thighs together at the thought of Reiner _dealing_ with you.

 

"Hmm. Well, I'll help you out Reiner," Jean said, and the other assembled boys mumbled their agreement, "I'm curious who it is now too."

 

You swapped to the horses next hoof as the group came to an agreement, knowing full well they were going to see you there doing your business if they walked past. Luck was not on your side and they definitely were coming your way, so you paused and looked up at them sharply, making your voice authoritative. "What are you boys doing here?"

 

They seemed startled, looking at you like owls, until Eren spoke up, "just checking on the horses," he said sheepishly.

 

"I'm the one who pulled stable duty, nice try," you said with a calm smirk, "get lost."

 

They collectively shrugged and left, but you noticed Reiner's golden gaze lingered. You returned it evenly, keeping your facade in place without fail. You now had a problem. There were 5 pairs of eyes looking out for you from here on out, and if you stopped touching him altogether then you would be implicated immediately.

 

Bertolt, Eren, Jean, Connie and Reiner all keeping a watchful eye. You gave your horse a slow pat, thoughtful as you went about your duties for the rest of the day.

 

It was difficult to mask your excitement from there on, you only touched Reiner during the time everyone filed in and out of the mess hall. You could see his friends staying close, keeping watch, and they weren't subtle about looking around either. Only one person was playing to keep hidden, after all. You waited, like a patient ninja, and struck when their eyes were collectively forwards. Shifting past Sasha, you came up behind Reiner and flicked him right on the butt cheek, slipping away as fast as you came.

 

You heard him say, "Now," and all of them looked around rapidly, getting some disgruntled shoves as they crapped up the isle with their group. You had to exercise an inordinate amount of restraint to keep from smiling as you sat yourself down and began eating, glancing around casually. When your eyes met Bertolts piercing green gaze, you suspected the jig was up, he was looking at you very intently.

 

They started setting up traps for you. You almost followed Connie into a storage facility one day, but caught a hint of blond hair poking up from behind a container and veered away at the last second, listening to an enthusiastic curse as you smirked.

 

It was only a matter of time until you were assigned duties with one of them though, you figured. Your strategy wasn't advanced enough to know what on earth you were going to do when that little situation cropped up. Your trickster spirit had really gotten you into a bind at this point.

 

It was the first time you pulled night shift patrol duty since you began to tease Reiner, and you just had the feeling it was going to be interesting. A tendril of unease coiled through your insides when you found yourself sauntering down the hallway lined with doors leading to the bedrooms of the men. You knew which one was Reiners.

 

When your hand grasped the doorknob you realized this was going too far, this had passed beyond a game into the realm of creepy obsession. This had to stop. Like a ghost, you glided into the sleeping mans room and hovered, looking over his peaceful sleeping complexion. Slowly, tenderly, you began to tuck away your feelings. Reiner didn't deserve to be stalked, and you didn't have the gall to approach him about your apparent desires.

 

You turned and slipped out the door as quiet as you came, carefully closing it and making to get back to your duty, when you caught a form in your peripheral vision. Wearing only his sleeping pants, Bertolt loomed in the shadows like a statue, lips in a thin line, eyes shrouded.

 

Your muscles tensed like coiled springs.

 

"So it is you," he said softly.

 

You made to run for it, eyes widening at the rapid footfalls behind you. An arm caught around your waist and a hand clapped over your mouth, though you didn't dare make a sound regardless, you were lifted easily and carried back towards Reiners door as your hands clung at the wiry arms trapping you.

 

He eased open the door with a little effort and walked in, flinging you onto the bed with Reiner. As you collided you both hissed out a startled "what the fuck!" in unison, blankets and limbs flailing around.

 

Bertolt was already out the door and shutting it as the two of you fell still.

 

You swallowed, feeling his bare chest against your clothed back, wincing as his hand tentatively touched your arm. "Reiner," you squeaked, all the calm and control you usually mastered had taken flight, leaving you flustered and more than a little scared to be in this position.

 

"Why-" he paused, body slowly shifting to pull you in, thick fingers beginning to curl around and trap your wrist. His voice had lowered into a gravelly growl, "it's you." The haze of sleep was wearing off the big blond rapidly.

 

"It was a game," you insisted as he coiled around you like a snake, "that I took too far, I am sorry."

 

He slid out from under his blanket, pinning you neatly under him as you trembled. His warmth radiated through your clothes and his bare skin was a cool shade in the moonlight through his window, his eyes gleaming and mouth a hard line.

 

"You think it's okay to just touch me like that," he said gutturally, pressing his hips against you while curling his fists around your biceps, "and leave me wanting, not knowing who I even want?"

 

You sucked in a breath, feeling his cock pressing against you, hard and ready under his pants. "Reiner I-"

 

Your words were smothered by a heated kiss and a low sound of warning radiating from him. His tongue forced its way into your surprised mouth and he began feasting on you in earnest.

 

Flushing, you squirmed underneath him, only succeeding in letting him pin you more effectively with his thighs and bulk. Your head felt light and pressure had begun to build inside you, he tasted like dinner and something all his own, his smell a combination of the shower soap and his own musk invading your nose. You were in his territory, being buried in his bed.

 

You moaned into his mouth and let out a little gasp when his hands went down to your pants and started frantically pulling them down. With your hands free, you brought them to his chest and felt at his pecs. This was quickly becoming a fantasy turned reality, you only dreamed of getting to touch him during combat training.

 

He parted from your lips just long enough to lean back and shove his pants down, freeing his straining cock. Your eyes, heavy lidded, widened at the sight before his lips reconnected with yours and he pulled at your hips, his hands engulfing them, until your hole was flush with his cock. He moaned into your mouth, "seems you've been thinking about me too."

 

He thrust into you so fast you made a strangled noise to keep from shouting, his mouth caught the rest of the noise, giving your lips a warning nip. "Shh," he glared, panting as he twitched inside you. A few moments later he began to rock his hips, "so tight," he whispered into your mouth.

 

The bed creaked ominously as he thrust slowly, pulling back until he was almost out and then sliding back in, the wet sounds and your shuddering moans spurring him on to go faster and harder. He quickly lost his ability to kiss you and fuck you at the same time, holding himself up by his hands and focusing on how you were clenching around his throbbing cock.

 

"Too loud," you squeaked between gasps and moans, the bed was starting to rock, it sounded incredibly loud to your ears. You didn't want him to stop, not with pleasure radiating through you in time to every thrust, but you didn't think you could survive the embarrassment of someone walking in either.

 

Reiner chuckled darkly and redoubled his efforts, his grunts and groans joining the chorus of noises echoing in his small room. You could feel him twitching inside you, and that delicious pressure rising in intensity until you felt like you were going to burst.

 

"R-reiner I'm going to-" you went rigid as he slammed inside you with extra force, stars exploding in your eyes, mouth falling open in a gasp and your back arching as he kept thrusting hard through your orgasm.

 

A few moments later his movements became jerky until he stilled inside you, cock twitching as he unleashed his load deep inside your spasming cunt. He was breathing heavy, looking down at you through half lidded eyes.

 

The implications of what just happened began to sink in, a silence beginning to stretch between you as you recovered.

 

"I...I have to get back to the patrol," you whispered, staring up at him and his broad shoulders and defined abs, slicked with sweat.

 

Slowly, regretfully, he slid out of you and shifted until his body was beside yours, but held you in place with a hand on your stomach as you tried to sit up. "No more teasing," he murmured into your ear, "if you want it, you can have it."

 

You nodded and, reaching for your usual bravery, gave him a quick kiss before he let you go. Your legs felt like jelly and a soreness was spreading through you, the rest of the patrol would be a bit of a challenge. He made a pleased humm as he watched you leave.

 

For the entirety of the next day you had a cute blush on you, all the boys knew what happened through one way or another.

 


	7. A Super Weakness (MikexReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superpower!AU  
> Dubious Consent  
> Everyone has a power, the Survey Corps has a monopoly on the people who have physical/offensive ones, to combat the titans. Reader is useless against titans, but is Erwin's secret weapon in negotiations.  
> There is however one man with an extremely sensitive nose that you are just torturing.

"Ah! Easy, Reiner!" You shouted as the muscular blond man caught you in an arm bar, tapping at him rapidly.

 

"Not before you tell me what it is," he chuckled and grinned, holding you firmly in place. Reiner had super strength, like several other Survey Corps members, and was always playful with you, careful, but playful. But he, like many others, had a desperate curiosity as to what you could do.

 

"I can't tell you," you grumbled, shifting in discomfort. You used your power then, relaxing into his grip and gently manipulating him. "You know the Commander would be displeased if he caught you trying to strong arm it out of me again," you smiled as his grip gentled, more from your power than your words.

 

"Someday," he said, pulling away and helping you up in a show of good nature, "I'll know."

 

You stretched your sore limbs and looked around at the other cadets training, you weren't even sure why Erwin insisted that you still kept training, seeing as you'd never be exposed to a titan. "Perhaps," you said with a smile, "why don't you go flex against Jean?" he was pliant now, easily compelled, putty in your hands.

 

Not even Erwin fully understood what you could do to people, and you had long since decided that was a good thing and would remain that way.

 

"Not a bad idea," Reiner smiled and wandered off to pair with the much more physically equal Jean.

 

You sparred with Krista, the young woman who could spew fire so intense it melted titans. At least that is what you were told anyways, you never played witness to it. You two were much more equal in terms of strength and it was a good, friendly battle until the dinner bell rang.

 

When everyone was in the mess hall, you quietly sat and ate, smiling at the antics of those around you. It was a simple matter to lighten the mood of everyone in the hall, done without much thought, you liked making people happy and content. It created good memories, which you appreciated when they came back from expeditions beat up and missing far too many friends.

 

"Cadet, my office after you are done eating," Erwin said as he walked by with his own meal in hand. It was no secret you worked directly for him, the secret was what you did.

 

"Yes Commander," you said, eating your food in contentment. There were those who were jealous of this arrangement, and Erwin was an absolutely beautiful man, you admitted, but you had your eyes on a different, shaggier, blond...

 

Mike walked into the mess hall, food in hand, and visibly relaxed. It was no secret the tall man had a hell of a sense of smell, but you always wondered just how much more you affected him than everyone else. He stole glances often enough that you thought it was probably significant.

 

It really didn't help you were powerfully attracted to him, it was a conscious effort to not send him that signal at all times. You ate your food quicker as Mike walked by, tamping down your desire and making a hasty retreat.

 

No sooner had you left the room than Jean and Eren got into a spat, their warring natures flaring back to life without your intervention.

 

You waited at the front of Erwin's office, the Commander wasn't going to hurry after you.

 

"You didn't have to rush your meal because of me, Cadet," Erwin said as he walked up, unlocking his office and stepping inside.

 

You followed after him, smiling, "just eager to get to work, Commander." It was equal parts relaxing and unnerving being in Erwin's presence, he was immune to your unique charms and you certainly weren't used to having to use your normal ones.

 

"Well you will be pleased to know that we have a meeting soon within Stohess in regards to funding our upcoming expedition and food rations," he said as he sat down and began to sift through paperwork, ever focused.

 

"I will be ready, Commander," you said.

 

"Have a seat, there's one other thing I'd like to talk about before I let you go for the evening," Erwin said, cool blue eyes looking up at you from his paperwork.

 

Curious, yet cautious, you lowered yourself into the chair across from him and waited.

 

"It has come to my attention that your ability affects Mike Zacharias more than other people," he said, pinning you in place with his gaze.

 

You cleared your throat and nodded sheepishly. "He hasn't spoken to me about it, but I think it's pretty obvious myself. I try to keep it toned down for his sake, but I believe he's going to be affected no matter what," you said. Best to just be honest, maybe Erwin would have an idea.

 

His features shifted just enough for you to get the sense that he was pleased by your honesty, the man could hold up a mask in the most dire of situations, him letting you see anything was purely for your benefit. "I understand. He will just have to deal with it then, you do all of the squads a service when you are around to lift their spirits," he drummed his fingers on his desk thoughtfully, "sometimes I wish I could experience that."

 

"Sorry Commander," you smiled slyly, giving a half shrug. It was what it was.

 

"Not your fault of course," he said, looking down at his paperwork and picking up a pen, "I won't keep you any longer, have a good evening Cadet."

 

"Thank you, good evening Commander," you stood, saluted sharply and left. There were still a few hours to go before the castles occupants found their way to bed, it was a good time for a shower.

 

Mike paused mid shampoo, baring his teeth as your smell hit his nose. He could feel his whole body relaxing, keenly aware of the correlation between your presence and this uncontrollable reaction. You had to be close. In the showers, for sure.

 

The coast was clear, you looked through the woman's showers thoroughly before getting down to business. You had to be awfully careful about whenever you decided to...relieve stress. There had been a few _incidents_ in the woman's sleeping quarters before you got wise enough to do it in the showers.

 

Mike froze, eyes wide until shampoo got into them, shutting tight against the sting. The smell had become heady and sweet, cutting through the water and steam like a knife to his senses. Arousal. He let out a quiet, pained noise as his cock slapped against his stomach in immediate response.

 

Lathered with soap and shampoo, you casually massaged your breasts, toyed with your hard nipples and then traveled south over your smooth stomach to where you really needed attention. You were going to take your time tonight, you earned it.

 

Mike took himself in hand and squeezed hard. You were doing this to him, did you even realize it? He started stroking, hyper aware of his surroundings while imagining what he'd do if he got his hands on you right now. He didn't think he'd even be able to stop himself, your pull was just too strong.

 

You lamented that you couldn't affect yourself with your own ability, you wanted to know what it would be like to be floored with lust, to orgasm without even being touched, to reach heights of pleasure unknown. You couldn't have that, but you could give it to others, if they wanted. You stroked and rubbed and caressed, shivering.

 

Mike bit his fist and closed his eyes, head tossing back as his body went rigid and his cock sprayed his load right up his chest and hit him in the chin. Gasping, he grabbed on to the stall and tried to catch his breath as the water washed away his cum, his mind was inundated, overloading. He growled, deep in his chest, as his cock started to get hard again.

 

Of course, it wasn't exactly moral to completely override someones senses like that. You were always toeing that line, trying to be mindful of other people and their wants. It was nice to just let go, you let out a little hiss as you fingered yourself. Just one, that's all you needed.

 

Chest heaving, Mike fell to his knees and grabbed his cock in both hands, trying to strangle the unholy life out of the thing.

 

And there was Mike in your minds eye, you stripped his clothes away and started guessing what was under there. You rubbed yourself fiercely at the thought of his big hands on your body, rough from the rigors of being in the Survey Corps, and how he dwarfed you, the ever calm and thoughtful giant. A great squad leader, really.

 

Mike slammed a fist into the tiles on the floor so hard spidery cracks spread from the impact, teeth bared and eyes shut as he came on himself yet again. All he could do was make guttural animal noises as his body submitted to the pleasure being inflicted.

 

You slapped your thigh with your free hand, hard, the sharp sting heightening your pleasure as you let out a quiet gasp, wrist shaking as your orgasm approached. You wondered what that slap would feel like coming from Mikes hand, even better if it was on your ass. With a little growl you hunched over and went rigid, eyes shut tight as your muscles constricted tightly, body flooding with the fleeting pleasure of your orgasm.

 

There wasn't even anything coming out, he was dry cumming, cock jerking in his fist of its own accord. He sucked in a huge breath, and some water, when the arousal suddenly lifted as if it was never there. He lay there coughing and shaking as he tried to collect himself.

 

You sighed happily and finished cleaning, you needed that. Toweling off and hopping into a clean outfit, you strode out of the showers feeling like a million bucks, but paused in the doorway when your eyes hit the front of the men's showers. There was steam coming from the door, _uh oh._

 

You shifted uncomfortably, if someone was really in there... Well, they probably had one hell of a good time. Sighing at yourself, you headed off to bed. Not much you could do about it now.

 

Mike stumbled out a while later, looking pretty rough.

 

Your mission at Erwin's side came and went, a few boring hours standing outside a door and manipulating the people inside until they were all too happy to help out your Commander. It was an easy job and an easy life, you had to admit.

 

Mike watched you arrive from atop one of the towers, eyes narrowing.

 

After the shower incident you tried to see if any of the men were acting a little off, but couldn't discern anything out of the ordinary so decided to let it go. Not like you could apologize without revealing what you did anyway, you'd just feel bad.

 

"Back from your top secret mission?" Eren said, smiling at you as you came to sit with his group today.

 

"Something like that," you smiled back politely, looking over the faces of those around you and at nearby tables. Your eyes caught Mike staring at you very, very intently, and a little thrill ran up your spine as you forced yourself to look down at your soup.

 

"You're blushing," Reiner muttered beside you, giving you a teasing nudge.

 

You blushed harder at the mention. "It's just hot in here," you muttered throatily, tucking into your food with a quickness.

 

"She is," Eren nodded, grinning and nudging at you too, "wonder who you were looking at?" He looked around, trying to find whoever it was that got you blushing.

 

You allowed their teasing, it was harmless even if it was embarrassing. Especially when you caught Mikasa's dark stare. If anyone was perceptive enough to figure out what you did, it was her. Finished in record time, you stood up and ruffled Reiner's hair roughly before heading out.

 

Barring assigned duties and training exercises, there was precious little for you to do around the HQ, you followed your now well worn path into the woods and made for the little clearing and tree you liked to sit at on occasion. You sat down on a low hanging branch and closed your eyes, listening to the wind in the trees and feeling the sun on your face.

 

When a shadow fell over you and blocked out the warmth you had been soaking in, you opened your eyes and sucked in a breath.

 

Mike was still a bit taller than you, even sitting in the tree, and the look on his face unnerved you. When he reached up and grasped the branch on either side of you, you swallowed at the lump in your throat.

 

"It was you, wasn't it?" Your voice came out soft, you weren't in danger but this was a tense situation. If it was really Mike in the showers, you couldn't imagine what you made him experience, even if it was an accident.

 

Lips sealed into a hard, unfriendly line, he nodded slowly, pinning you to the spot with his intense gaze. You never saw him look at anyone like this.

 

"Mike, I'd never do that to someone on purpose, I'm so sorry," you willed him to hear your sincerity.

 

He leaned forwards, pressing into your space until his nose was at your neck and he was sniffing intently. "Don't try anything," he warned.

 

You didn't, you did your best to clear the air even, let him think his thoughts and feel whatever he wanted to feel. "I'm not," you said. His breath on your neck made you shiver.

 

"Erwin wouldn't tell me what you can do, but I know," he growled, tree branch creaking in his fists as he clenched it.

 

"I've been trying to avoid you," you whispered, "because I know."

 

"You're everywhere," his low baritone left you trembling, keeping his face firmly next to yours, "and every time you look at me, you want me."

 

Your face flushed scarlet, and you both felt and saw him go rigid, he could smell your excitement, you were losing control. His eyes practically rolled into his head. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," your words came out in a short huff of breath.

 

"I want you," he paused, swallowing thickly, "to do it again."

 

Your eyes widened. "To do..." you croaked.

 

"Again," he confirmed, slowly leaning away until you were face to face.

 

You swallowed your sudden nerves, hands clinging to the tree branch tightly as you returned his stare with rising intensity. If he wanted it, he was going to get it. You crooned softly as you let loose, opening the flood gates of your carefully controlled lust.

 

His body gave a violent shudder, a desperate moan clawing out of him and straight into you.

 

"Let me down," your voice was husky, thick with your arousal. You sucked in a breath when those hands you fantasized about caught you at the waist and lowered you to the ground, despite the tremors rippling through his thick digits.

 

How many times had you thought about this? Rendering him helpless, dominating him with your ability alone. At least as many times as you thought about him taking what he wanted from you. You licked your lips and looked up at him, "Kneel," you rasped.

 

He slumped to a knee immediately, eyes lidded with pleasure as he tilted his head up to face you.

 

Emboldened, you brought your hands to his handsome face, running your thumbs along his carved jawline and into his smooth hair, dragging your nails gently across his scalp and eliciting a moan that almost stopped you short. "I don't think you really know what I can do to you, Mike," you murmured.  You were literally the mans weakness, you wondered just how far you could take him. You were wrapping him in lust, drowning him in it, and he was gasping for air. "Pull it out," you said, staring into his lidded eyes.

 

With difficulty, he undid his belt and freed his cock from its confines, and you let out a pleased humm at what you saw, grinning wickedly when his hand coiled around it and squeezed precum out of the tip.

 

Your hand lowered, resting just above the tip of his weeping member without touching the sensitive skin. You licked your lips, skin tingling in anticipation. "Cum for me," you ordered.

 

His face contorted and his back arched as he gasped, ropes of hot cum shooting up against your warding hand as he whimpered. Without pause, you raised your sticky hand to your mouth and began to lick away the mess. The taste wasn't great, but you were committed and judging by the look on his stunned face, it was worth it.  You turned away then, holding a hand out, "give me your hand," you said, voice soft. Your skin tingled when his huge hand came up and made yours look so small, but you quickly captured it and guided it to the edge of your pants.

 

He seemed to figure out where this was going quickly, shuffling forwards until he was flush against your back and taking the initiative to press his hand down between the fabric and your flesh. His free hand curled up and mashed against your breast, engulfing it.

 

You leaned into him as his fingers sank down into your wetness, touching at that bundle of nerves and making your leg jump from the intensity of the sensation. His rough fingers were even better than you imagined, and you hissed in pleasure as he curled one inside you. It was as thick as you imagined a cock would be, and the warmth was foreign and enjoyable.

 

"You're a-" he breathed into your ear, words falling away as he lost them again.

 

"Yes," you grinned and rocked your hips into his hand, "but I know what I like, Mike." With his finger stroking inside you, you were soon moaning and leaning back into him heavily. You wondered if he would be a skillful lover, he used his fingers well enough even though just shy of catatonic with lust. Yes, you were holding back, you wanted him to be remotely functional. It took so little to get so much out of Mike.

 

His free hand roamed your body, sliding across your stomach, stroking your thighs, finally coming up to curl in your silky hair and gently pull at it as his hand laid into you with increasing vigor.

 

You started muttering soft curses and heady sighs, all but falling into his arms as you writhed. You felt his cock pressing against you again, you were having difficulty keeping control as you began to dance along the edge, that pressure pulsing and swirling around inside of you in time to your rapid heartbeat.

 

He came on your back as you came on his hand, and dammit that was going to be really hard to explain if someone saw it, but you couldn't think about that right now. You sucked in a deep breath, leaning on him and him on you, trying to gather your thoughts and tamp down on your power, to let poor Mike breath.

 

He panted, slowly pulling his hands away from you and rising to a stand at your back. He was quiet by nature, but the experience seemed to have really robbed him of his words.

 

You slowly turned around, fingertips curling into his jacket as you craned your neck to look up at him, "I hope that was what you wanted, Mike," you murmured.

 

His adam's apple bobbed tantalizingly as he swallowed, "I wanted more too," he said.

 

Your lip curled into a smirk then, and you smoothed out the fabric under your hands, still imagining the pleasing body underneath. "There's no rush now that we are both on the same page.  I'll never leave you wanting, you can count on that."

 

Nodding, he glanced towards the trail you had both come from, tucking himself back into his pants. "I'll go first and help you get to your room without anyone seeing," he chuckled, soft and deep as your contentment seeped into him too.

 

"Ah, good, I was trying to think about how to deal with that," you blushed and smiled.

 


	8. The Rooftops (ReinerxReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Reiner, Human!Reader  
> Typical vampire mind fuckery, blood drinking, NONCON, reader starts young and grows up

You were too young to think about the consequences of climbing out your window and on to the roof, possessed by the blind bravery that only childhood can give. It came as a shock when you stumbled backwards on the steep incline towards the top of the roof and went tumbling towards the edge, and an even bigger shock when a hand sealed tightly around your ankle just as your body entered free fall towards the street below.

 

His serious expression and golden eyes were all you remembered of that encounter, but as the years passed you came to know him as Reiner, and he was your good friend.

 

It took a long time before you actually questioned  _ what _ Reiner was, but the coppery smell that always wafted on the air around him had finally caught your attention and, in turn, your curiosity.

 

"Reiner, what are you?" You asked one night, sitting beside him and stuffing your arms into the sleeves of your hoody to help ward off the chill.

 

"A vampire," he said simply, looking at you and gauging your reaction with those ageless eyes.

 

"I knew it," you smiled, smug.

 

He laughed quietly, baring his teeth to you for the first time.

 

Knowing you had a special friend helped shield you against the loneliness of teenage adolescence, and somehow he patiently listened to all your mundane woes with a quiet smile. It took a long time for you to really think about what Reiner did to survive, and an even longer time yet before you tackled the question.

 

"Reiner, do you kill people?" You looked at him then, trying to read him. You were nowhere near as good at it as he was, he could tug your darkest secrets from your lips at will and read your face like a flashing neon billboard.

 

He seemed thoughtful, before smiling and shaking his head. "Yes, I do," he said, "took you long enough to ask."

 

The question that followed was only natural. "Why did you never kill me?"

 

"I don't kill kids," he didn't need to think about that part, it was the next part that he struggled with, "and I've watched you grow up. It would feel wrong," he said.

 

"Well, I am grateful," you smiled at him. People died all the time, you had long ago accepted Reiner, no matter his dark deeds. He was your timeless friend.

 

Eventually, you moved out of your parents home and out on your own. Reiner assured you that you would see him around, even if you lived in a dingy little apartment and no longer had a roof to perch on. You settled for walking around the dark streets at night.

 

You had your earbuds in and were walking down a familiar alleyway. It only had 2 lights down its length, long pools of shadow filling in the spaces between. You nearly jumped out of your skin when a large hand clapped over your mouth and yanked you back into the dark and out of the light you had just stepped into. Another hand reached up and plucked out one of your earbuds.

 

"You should be more alert than that," Reiner warned, voice soft and low in your ear.

 

That was the first night you really realized how big Reiner was, having spent all those years sitting beside him it never really clicked until he was hunched over you. That was also the first night you saw him feed.

 

He stilled you with a hand on your shoulder, pointing at something past the warm orange glow of the light. There was someone there, you realized, waiting in ambush. You swallowed at the lump in your throat as Reiner gave your shoulder a squeeze and slipped away from you.

 

Even knowing that he was there, you could barely see him as he skirted around the light and caught the ruffian from behind, much like he had you, but with an incredible violent intensity that left your eyes wide. His mouth also went straight for the mans throat.

 

Your heart was racing as you watched him devour the essence of a living being, lips parting as your mouth hung open. It was almost perfectly silent but for the occasional rabid growl and wet slurp, the man's fruitless struggling died off long before Reiner was done drinking.

 

Finally, he separated from the lifeless body and slung it over his broad shoulder, straightening up and coming to stand just outside the light across from you. "It's what I am," he said, licking his lips. His eyes gleamed with their own unnatural light, pinning you to the spot.

 

You nodded, there was nothing to say, Reiner seemed to have made it his job to save your ass. "Goodnight," you said softly, too soft to be heard at that distance by normal hearing, but he tipped his head towards you all the same, turning away from you as you did him. You didn't wear earbuds at night anymore.

 

College was rough, especially with your consistent night life that you weren't willing to compromise, but you were surviving and, in your opinion, thriving.

 

It never really occurred to you that surely there were more vampires out there, hiding in the shadows, not until you were walking down that damned alleyway again.

 

You had a cup of coffee in your hands from a nearby shop, chasing the chill of autumn out of your skin, and were passing under one of those flickering orange lights when you saw a figure sauntering through the one ahead of you. You paused then, a tingle of warning running up the back of your neck. Though you discerned the man was tall, broad and blond, that was not Reiner.

 

You dropped your coffee and ran when the breeze carried the coppery smell to you.

 

"Smart girl," a smooth, honeyed bass voice called after you laughingly.

 

Running like the hounds of hell were at your heels, you didn't get far. You heard the heavy footsteps charging up behind you rapidly and abruptly stopped, bracing your feet and striking backwards with your elbow with all the might you could muster and a short battle cry.

 

Your elbow connected with him so hard your entire arm went numb, a jolt of pain shooting through your shoulders. He caught you by the face with one hand, unphased by your surprise attack, and as if it were magnetic your gaze was drawn to his. "Shhh, relax," he said.

 

All fight fled you then, like a popped balloon, your whole body relaxing as the gentle command compelled you. His hand pulled away and you stood there, staring up at him, his well tended facial hair and his shaggy blond mop of hair that had an orange glow to it from the light haloing him.

 

Not in a rush, he leaned down and gave you a sniff. "You smell like the sun," he said with a hint of longing, "no wonder why Reiner likes you."

 

"Reiner," you whispered, full well knowing you'd be shrieking for him if you had the power.

 

The man, vampire, you corrected, straightened back up, incredibly tall, and chuckled. "He's busy," he said, "and you know far too much."

 

"I would..I would never..." you murmured, trying to collect your thoughts and speak through the haze he had put you under so effortlessly.

 

"Rules are rules, and he refused to turn you," the vampire shrugged, tilting his head.

 

"Please," you said, tears collecting at the corners of your eyes. He casually swept you up in his arms, resting your head on his shoulder.

 

"It wont hurt," he assured you, "I'll give you that much." Again his hypnotic green eyes caught yours, and you felt a warmth stirring inside you, unbidden.

 

His arms coiled around you like boa constrictors, pulling you close and tight into a crushing embrace with no heat. His facial hair scratched against your shoulder and neck as he traced a path of fire across your skin with his cold lips. Lust was filling you, washing away your hazy terror with pleasure.

 

"Untouched," he hummed with delight, talking into your neck, "what a treat."

 

You let out a hapless moan, barely cognizant as his teeth touched your skin.

 

"Stop!" A familiar voice snarled, though you were too far gone to do anything more than recognize it.

 

"You chose this," the man holding you muttered, eyes narrowed in warning.

 

"I'll do it Mike," Reiner said quickly, was that desperation you heard?

 

You felt yourself being shifted around, passed off, the familiar visage of Reiner giving you some comfort as you stared up at him from the crook of his arms.

 

"Well?" Mike said, impatience clear.

 

"Not here," Reiner said firmly, clutching you to his broad chest protectively. No warmth radiated from him either.

 

"Go then," Mike all but growled.

 

You felt weightless, wondering at the scenery as it blurred by while you were secure in Reiner's arms, was he flying? You shook your head as the haze began to wear off, being replaced by a cold dread. "Reiner what-" you said.

 

"Wait," he muttered down at you. Soon you were set to your feet, standing in a completely unfamiliar apartment parking garage, surrounded by graffiti riddled concrete. "We'll talk soon," he assured you, urging you to walk with him with one heavy arm over your shoulders.

 

The coppery smell grew heavy as you walked into the apartment halls, and you started catching the stares of unfriendly people loitering about. There was no music pounding through the walls, some doors were ajar, and there were noises...you tried your best not to think about it too deeply.

 

"Nice one Reiner," a woman with wild brown hair smiled wickedly at you, like you were a snack.

 

You swallowed at your tight throat, you probably were. Still, Reiner gave you a reassuring squeeze as he lead you to what you assumed was his apartment. Only when the door closed behind you he seemed to come undone.

 

Resting his forehead against the door he gently tapped his fist against the heavy wood, wishing nothing more than to pound it to splinters. "I didn't want this," he said, voice rough as he locked the door with a clack.

 

Fidgeting with your sleeves, you looked around at the empty apartment, free of all human comforts but for a ratty old couch and what appeared to be a bed in an attached room. No windows. "Tell me what is going on?" You asked quietly.

 

"Mike, my Elder, was going to kill you because I wouldn't turn you," Reiner straightened up and turned from the door to face you, grief etched into his features.

 

"Can't I run?" You said, "I have some money saved up..."

 

He shook his head. "He smelled you. There's nowhere on this earth you can hide now," he said.

 

You remembered the sniff, an involuntary shudder running through you.

 

"There are two options," Reiner stalked towards you until he was standing directly in front of you with his burly arms crossed. "I kill you, quick and painless, or I turn you. Eternal damnation."

 

It must have been obvious on your face that you did not like these options.

 

"It's sick and twisted," his lip curled in disgust, body bristling with anger, "I watched you grow up."

 

"Reiner," you said, "I wouldn't even be alive if you didn't catch me. My fate has been in your hands since I was making macaroni art."

 

"Don't remind me about the macaroni art," he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He still had it around here somewhere, gifted to him forever ago.

 

"And the truth is," you continued, "you've always had my heart, and I think you know that."

 

"I didn't want to take the sun from you, or your life, for the dark thing inside me to be pleased," Reiner muttered.

 

Your options were clear. You had already made your decision. You stepped forwards and planted your hands on his broad, muscular shoulders, his cold skin sapping at your lively warmth. "Turn me, take me, whatever you want to call it. Do it," you said, willing him to feel the strength of your conviction.

 

Life had never lived up to your expectations anyways, the best parts of it were huddled up in the dark on a rooftop.

 

His hand lowered from his face, eyes opening to glare at you, hands planting on your shoulders in return and engulfing them completely. "You don't know what you're asking for," he said, voice going guttural, keenly aware of your pulse beneath his hands.

 

"I'm not asking," you said, holding his fierce glare, "you gave me the options and I chose."

 

He leaned back a degree, "so I did," he murmured, face softening. It was then, for the first time, you felt his own hypnotic pull.

 

Guiding you, he lead you into the bedroom by your shoulders and tossed you to the bed with a finger to your chest. At least it was clean. He landed on you a moment later, lips pressed to your neck, feeling your pulse fluttering.

 

You gasped and clung to him, eyes closing.

 

"Do you want to be a virgin forever?" He spoke into your skin, facial hair scratching at it pleasantly.

 

You shook your head in a strong no, not trusting your voice.

 

"Look at me," he said, lips by your ear.

 

You listened, opening your eyes and falling into his golden ones.

 

"Then I'm going to take you and then I'm going to turn you," he growled then, a deep, animal noise that elicited a full body shiver. It was like when you heard him feed.

 

Your hands tentatively curled around his neck and the back of his head as his lips connected with your neck, kissing and licking threateningly, setting your pulse to racing. How many times had you thought about being intimate with him, or just being eaten?

 

When he bit down, sudden but gentle, pure pleasure exploded inside you, leaving you gasping for breath. Even with the sound of your blood being sucked at and swallowed, something that should have been sickening and scary, it was like the height of eroticism.

 

You tasted too good, he closed his eyes tightly and he forced himself to withdraw after a mouthful. If he was going to lead you down the road to hell, he was going to make it a wild ride for you. Anything for you, _except let you live_ , the dark thing inside him purred in delight. It always got its way.

 

He seemed to glow with life as he settled over you, away from your bloodied neck, your life, you realized. His lips and facial hair were stained by your blood, and he licked his lips hungrily, eyes gleaming in the dim light. You were already a spent, sweaty mess panting beneath him, wanting to beg for something you only vaguely understood.

 

His hands slid down your body to your hips, thumbs hooking into your pants as he held your gaze, leaving you dizzy with arousal as he tugged them down. Pulling you to the edge of the bed, he ground his concealed cock against your exposed cunt and gave your neck another, fiercer, bite.

 

All you could do was gasp for air and give him sweet cries, your hands became heavy and you felt light headed as he took another long pull from you. Touching yourself, even with toys, never came within the shadow of these sensations. In your haze, you realized everything about them was built to entice and pleasure, to entrap the prey, but he had never brought it to bear against you until now.

 

Listening to your struggling heart, he pulled away again and slipped out of his own pants. Sex gave him nothing now, it was just a tool, but it surprised him when he felt that old coiling in his guts when he looked down on you, bloody and dazed and ready. He let out a low growl as he took hold of your hips and brought himself to your entrance.

 

His lips were back at your neck, greedy for another taste of you. With surprising gentleness, he pressed his cock into you, moaning as he tongued your skin, sending spikes of pleasure shooting through you as he stretched and filled you. His eyebrows raised slightly as he caught your eye, making you look back without a word. "You aren't-"

 

You blushed prettily, though your skin was becoming pale, your words slurred, "took it with a toy," you said. He felt warm inside you and on you, fueled by the life he was stealing from you with every hungry sip.

 

He chuckled dark and deep, you tricked him, even though he'd always had the courtesy to not do that to you. Thrusting into you gently, he bared his bloodied fangs at you, voice coiling around your heart, "why did you trick me into this?"

 

"I've wanted you for so long," you said faintly, limbs shifting, trying to reach for him but falling back to the bed, powerless. He didn't need to compel you for that answer, but he did.

 

He took another bite, thrusting faster and harder as you spiraled off into that cozy realm before unconsciousness, hand in hand with blissful pleasure. "You're always going to have me now," he moaned into your neck. It wasn't going to be the way you wanted, nothing like your fantasies, but you'd have him.

 

You were fading, eyes glassy and unfocused, breathing faint. It was time. He slipped from you and rolled onto the bed, pulling you into his arms as his mouth clamped down on your abused neck, hungry and unrestrained. The monster was pleased as your pulse gave its final, desperate throbs.

 

Burning in your throat woke you up and as you slowly rose, coming to stand in the doorway, you saw Mike and Reiner quietly talking. Their voices fell away before you registered what they were saying, two pairs of eyes resting directly on you.

 

"I'm hungry," you said.

 


	9. Punish Me, Officer.  (Erwin SmithxReaderxMike Zacharias smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU  
> DUBIOUS EVERYTHING to consensual everything  
> Survey Corps are the police force  
> Reader is a secretary  
> very light m/m  
> Stalking and reverse stalking

You looked into your rear view mirror with a frown. Police lights flashing, the officer behind the wheel gave you the universal signal to pull over. Glancing at your speed and finding nothing amiss, you put on your blinker and came to a stop.

 

Readying your license and registration, you rolled your window down and forced yourself not to stare so hard when the officer approached, turning your face into a mask of pleasantry. "Hello Officer," you said, looking past his chiselled, clean shaven jaw and at yourself in his reflective shades.

 

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" He asked in an impassive, yet impressive, baritone. The police outfit accentuated his muscular frame so sinfully well, he looked like he could drop into a stripper routine right there. He plucked your license and registration from your hand easily, looking it over.

 

"No actually," you admitted, undressing him with your minds eye.

 

He pulled a pen from his pocket and flipped open his ticket book, writing quickly as he spoke, "10 miles over the speed limit."

 

Not possible, your eyes hardened a touch. "I see," you said as he handed you the ticket, glancing across it briefly before chuckling and smiling up at him.

 

"Is there a problem?" He tilted his head slightly and you caught sight of the blond hair under his hat.

 

"No, in fact I'm almost glad I got a ticket from you today," you smiled wolfishly, flicking the ticket over your shoulder. "Almost." You weren't sure you wanted to pay 80 bucks for your brief exposure to Officer Hotty.

 

"Oh really?" He said, regarding you intently behind those shades. You wondered what color his eyes were, and if you made a mistake being so forward with what was obviously a very serious man.

 

There was no going back, you nodded. "Yeah," you said.

 

He smirked then, "mind your speed please, I don't want to have to have this meeting again."

 

"But you will," you said before he could step away, watching his fine, kissable lips dip into a frown. "In court," you clarified quickly, "I will contest my ticket. See you there Officer," you gave him a shit eating smile then.

 

"Hmm," he said, turning away from you and walking back to his vehicle.

 

You fanned yourself with your hand as he drove by, hoping he'd notice, noting he had a partner in the passenger seat who looked at you with an open smirk. Shaking your head and chuckling, you gave the ticket another look. "Well Officer Smith, blessed sun god you are, there's no way my smart car was doing 10 over," you muttered softly.

 

Life carried on until your court date arrived, it wasn't the first ticket you'd ever disputed and you were comfortable enough in the court building. Letting out a breath, you adjusted your skirt and made your way to your assigned court room. When a throat cleared behind you, you turned out of curiosity and lost your voice.

 

His shades were hanging off his collar, and his eyes had the warmth and color of glaciers. An avalanche, that's the kind of intensity you saw inside his gaze, threatening to wash over you and make you disappear. "We meet again," he said, looking down at you.

 

Working your throat for a moment, you nodded to fill the widening gap of silence. "See you inside," you all but squeaked and fled through the door.

 

Your ticket was not dismissed, though you did get the judge to laugh when you said your smart car would sooner fall apart than reach the speed Officer Smith claimed he clocked you at. But Smith had his evidence ready, and you chided yourself for telling him that you were going to dispute the ticket at all, and proved he clocked you going 10 over.

 

Smith didn't play by the rules, you decided, knowing full well you were nothing but proper on the road. It put him in a more sinister light, tarnishing that golden boy look he wore so well. Oh well, you expected you wouldn't be seeing him again any time soon. You paid your ticket before you left and went to sit in your car and decompress.

 

Tapping your fingers against your steering wheel, you glanced at your phone sitting in the cup holder. A bad idea was taking root inside your thoughts, a very bad idea. Maybe you didn't have to stop seeing Officer Hotty.

 

Your fingers were working before your brain did, it couldn't be too hard to find the local bar the police would frequent. Groups like that stuck together, always.

 

You still had work to do, but the location of the bar sat on your screen as you tossed it into your purse. Maybe you could convince yourself to not do this if you let it sit for a while, but you just grinned and shook your head as you turned the key and the little car purred to life. Restraint ain't your thing.

 

Work went well, boring as always, but well. You were the secretary of a dentist and you were, in your opinion, great at your job. But now it was time to unwind, you undid the top two buttons of your white blouse, let your hair down and headed for the bar. The Smoking Gun, if that wasn't some kind of cliche, you didn't know what was.

 

 _Cleanly for a bar_ , was the first thing that came to your mind as you walked in. There were some people scattered around, playing cards at tables, pool at the back, talking quietly in booths or at small tables. Yes, this was acceptable whether you saw Officer Hotty or not.

 

Piercing grey eyes pinned you to the spot when you came to the bar, the tender being a very short raven haired man. _Jeeze, he's attractive too,_ you thought as you ordered your drink. Though the thought was quickly dismissed as he all but shoved the drink in your hand and snatched the money from your fingertips. Prickly, that was no good.

 

Drink cupped in your hands, you turned to face away from the bar and made to find a nice place to sit. A place with a view of the rest of the bar, preferably. You quickly settled into a big booth at a corner, lips curled into a lazy smile as you stretched your legs and sipped at your drink.

 

It didn't take you long to reach a conclusion about the other patrons: they were all attractive. Different shapes, sizes and clothes, men and women, but all good looking, every last one of them. You started to forget about Officer Sexy or whatever his stupid name was, and enjoy the current atmosphere more.

 

At some point you exchanged glances with someone you thought you vaguely recognized. Green eyes, shaggy blond hair, rather tall if you had to guess, but you dismissed the thought. You didn't know any police officers, maybe you just saw him in passing one day.

 

The evening was uneventful and the object of your distant lustings never did show up, you took a taxi home and would come to collect your vehicle tomorrow, which was a day off.

 

After some driving around, getting groceries and tidying up your home a bit, you made your way back to the bar in the evening, like a moth to a flame.

 

This time he was there. Not when you first arrived, no, you were sat in your favored booth and drinking intently when two figures approached. One was familiar.

 

Your eyes widened as Smith smoothly sat across from you and gestured at the tall man standing at your side. "You don't mind my partner having a seat beside you, do you?" The way he said it...you suspected there wasn't an option being offered.

 

Swallowing, you shuffled to the side and the giant man came to sit beside you, filling up the space easily. You were neatly caught, but as you stared into those icy eyes, you weren't cooked yet. "Officer Smith, I'm surprised to see you," you said.

 

"I can tell," he said, expression cold. Both he and his partner placed their own drinks on the table.

 

"At least we're meeting under better circumstances this time, right?" You offered a weak smile.

 

"I don't consider stalking a better circumstance," he glared then.

 

"Stalking? Look, you're good looking, but you're not _please arrest me_ good looking," you sneered, even though your insides constricted. Jesus, what had you been thinking?

 

When his partner shifted beside you, hand dipping into your purse, you stiffened. Your hand shot out and clamped around your phone when he raised it, voice low, "I don't believe I consented to any searches, big guy."

 

Your heart beat faster as he regarded you intently, eyes as green as a rain forest, holding the phone in place pinched between finger and thumb, hand dwarfing yours. You were reminded of the incident in the court room, how Smith didn't play by the rules. His partner was no different. Grinding your teeth, you reluctantly let the phone slip from your hand. "Stay out of my nudes, I'm watching you," you smirked, trying to play it off as he began to flip through your phone without a word.

 

You took a drink during the uncomfortable silence, sweating bullets as your phone was tossed across the table to Smith a handful of moments later. He picked it up and looked at the screen, face a blank mask. "Come here often?" He said, and you swore he was about to shoot icicles from his eyes.

 

Gripping your glass a little harder than necessary, you shook your head. "Was looking around for a new place to try out," you said.

 

"A 'bar where police officers go'?" He offered, reading off your earlier search as you choked.

 

His partner shifted beside you, a strong hand coming to rest on your slender thigh and gripping it firmly. "I can explain," you squeaked in alarm, face flushing and wanting nothing more than to be swallowed by the seat under you.

 

"We're listening," he said, sliding your phone across the table to you slowly.

 

Your hand flew to the hand on your thigh as his thumb began to stroke at your skin lazily, back going ramrod straight. "I admit I wanted to see you again, but it certainly wasn't going to go beyond this, I'm quite harmless," you tried your best to reassure him. Maybe he thought you were a criminal angling after him or something, you supposed that was a healthy kind of paranoia for his job.

 

"I was surprised when Mike," the hand on your thigh squeezed tight enough to make you suck in a breath, "told me you were loitering around. I had to come see myself if you were really that dumb," Smith chuckled then, shaking his head at you.

 

"Ah," you huffed, clenching your teeth before relaxing your jaw, "sorry to disappoint. You won't see me again," you said.

 

Beside you, Mike took a drink with his free hand and chuckled.

 

"How much have you had to drink?" Smith eyed you.

 

"This," you lifted your half finished drink.

 

"Don't drive," the frigid, muscular blond warned you.

 

"Wouldn't dream of it," you muttered as Mike's hand unwound from your thigh and the huge man slipped out of the booth to let you out. You tossed your phone into your purse and beat a hasty retreat. Yep, you weren't going to listen to those bad ideas anymore.

 

Settling back to his seat, Mike chuckled heartily. "That was a taste of your own medicine, Erwin," he said.

 

Erwin smirked slyly at his partner, taking a swig of his beer. He only pulled you over because he thought you were cute, but he couldn't let you one up him by successfully contesting the ticket he wrote you. To say he was surprised when you tried to track him down would be an understatement.

 

"Going to see her again then?" Mike leaned forwards, resting his chin in hand as he regarded the shorter officer.

 

"Of course," Erwin muttered. It had been a while.

 

"Me too," Mike smirked.

 

That got Erwin's attention, raising a bushy eyebrow. These weren't the kind of games the tall man usually played, you had definitely caught his eye. "We'll see how it plays out," he said.

 

After making especially sure that the two tall, muscular, sexy...you caught your thoughts. You made sure that Smith and Mike weren't following you before you drove home, because fuck having to come back there again. Holy crap, that was scary. _And hot_ , your less logical thought process chimed in. What was it called again? Scarousal? Yes. You were thoroughly scaroused.

 

You ended up pacing around your small home nervously for a few hours, making sure the place was locked up as tight as possible, before your anxiety sucked away all your energy and sent you to bed early.

 

It took a few days, but you finally allowed yourself to relax and return to business as usual.

 

You were in the grocery store picking up a bag of broccoli when hot breath licked your ear, making your eyes widen and body go rigid.

 

"You didn't have any nudes, I checked," an unfamiliar baritone purred. You did know the owner of the voice though.

 

Catching yourself from dropping the broccoli, you slowly put it in your basket as you thought about what to do. On one hand, you were in a grocery store, what could he possibly do? On the other, you did have to make it to your car before you ended up a body in a river. "Officer Bigfoot, nice to see you," that was probably not a good idea.

 

Casually, he reached past you and grabbed a cabbage in one hand, you watched the tendons and muscles of his forearm move. You imagined he could grab your head like that cabbage, toss you around, do whatever he pleased. The moment passed as he straightened up and placed the vegetable into his own basket.  "See you around," he said, sauntering away.

 

You watched his retreating back, muscles pressing at the loose dress shirt he was wearing. You took your time shopping after that, even though you only needed a few items. Your intuition told you that this meeting was not a coincidence. You've been shopping here for years and you'd damn well remember seeing that Greek god walking around.

 

Nervous, you made your way to your car at a power walk, all but throwing your food into it and locking your doors quickly, letting out a sigh of relief.  You scanned the parking lot then, looking into windows to see if that big blond was hiding anywhere. Lots of the windows were tinted though, he could easily be there unseen. Maybe it would have been better to follow him and figure out what vehicle was his, you bit your lip.

 

How far was this going to go? Where was it even going? You dearly wanted some answers, even though you had been the one to initiate this. You watched your rear view mirrors very, very closely on your way home.  That night, after you sautéd some veggies and chomped on some chicken, you lounged on your couch, laptop on your lap, and did some digging. The local police had a website and there was a page dedicated to introducing you to the members of the force, but it was lacking.

 

You learned the names of the highest level people, the face of the police force who would appear for public speaking and the like, but none of the regular officers. There was however one group photo, and your two large blonds were smiling and professional like everyone else.  You let out a huff of frustration. No names, no ages, nothing to go off of with your meager stalker abilities anyway. Pinching your lips together, you gave your head a tilt, it was worth a shot. Opening tabs for twitter and the local newspaper, you began to sift.  Regular uniform police officers, you found, and at least one picture of the SWAT team in the news had what had to be Mike standing around. Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharias, you gave yourself a pat on the back and spent the night digging deep.

 

That was how you found yourself in front of Erwin's house, sitting in your little smart car, waiting. His vehicle was there, a grey SUV, and you made sure to remember it. He'd see you eventually.

 

You fought the urge to hit the gas when he did see you though, he walked out of his house and took long purposeful strides towards you, face that impassive mask he seemed so good at wearing. You pointedly locked the doors and rolled the window down just _slightly_ for him.

 

Like a tiger he prowled up and stretched out, planting his hands on the car and leaning in, eyes piercing you like knives. "What are you doing here?" His voice was low, careful to not be overheard, and you thought it might hint at the anger he was actually feeling.

 

You kept your own mask on too, smiling at him as you drummed your fingers on the steering wheel. You weren't in park, you had your foot on the break, you could take off if he lost his shit. "Well I figured if we're upping the stalking to the next level, Erwin Smith, I'd better do my homework and let you know how that's going," you said.

 

"You have no idea what you're-"

 

"Oh I do," you cut him off, grinning and nodding, "you're just a regular officer. Honestly, your partner is the scarier one," you admitted.

 

"Is he now?" He said, the car creaked under his grip as he shifted his weight against it.

 

"Yeah," you gave a half shrug, "I don't know how far you're planning on taking this, but you can bet I won't just let you roll over me."

 

The way he was looking at you was making you consider vacation destinations.

 

"You're pretty brave hiding in your car," he chuckled then, lips curled into a tight smile.

 

You sincerely hoped you discerned the heart of this matter correctly, or your life was about to take a wild turn. "If I stepped out of my car, what would you do?" You said.

 

"Restrain you. Take you in for some questioning," he all but growled at you.

 

"Careful," you teased, "I might actually like that. But I guess you're going to have to wait for me to be out of my car huh?" You gave a snarky grin then, letting go of the break and pulling away slow enough he had time to back off. You watched him get smaller in your rear view mirror, thinking about your next move.

 

Steaming, Erwin went straight for the phone when he got back inside. Fingers firing off the numbers without looking, he held it to his ear and listened.

 

"Yeah?" Mike said.

 

"I don't suppose our little secretary has visited you recently, has she?" Erwin said.

 

Cautiously, you drove by Mike's home as well, but Erwin would have got on the phone with him the second you were out of sight, of that you were certain. They were partners, after all. No, you wouldn't be paying Mike a visit like you had Erwin. You imagined he could just tip your car over if he really wanted to.

 

He had a black pickup truck with, you guessed it, heavily tinted windows. You were pretty sure you saw it in the parking lot that day you were looking too. Good to know, you left it at that for now.

 

What kind of info could they dig up on you, you wondered. They already had the basics really, you were sure that if they hadn't checked out your house yet that they were going to, but you were by all accounts a real girl scout. No criminal record, nothing. You took care to be in incognito mode when doing your searching after them and also factory reset your phone to get rid of that bar search too. Putting all those numbers back in after was a pain in the ass.

 

You were ready when you saw the black truck pulling out after you as you left the dentists office when your work day was done. You wound your way through the city and towards your favorite coffee shop, walking very quickly from your car to the building as the rumbling truck was turned off. Getting caught outside and lead somewhere wouldn't do.

 

Steadying yourself, you smiled at the cashier and got yourself the craziest, most caffeine infused drink you could get. You kept that smile in place even as you felt the now familiar presence of Mike crowding up behind you. Beverage in hand, you made your way to a back booth. There was plenty of room for him and lots of space between the booth and other people quietly conversing.

 

You purposefully sat at the edge, trying to make sure he would sit across from you, but when his large hand brushed your shoulder you relented and moved aside. Like in the grocery store, there was only so much he could do, you reassured yourself.

 

He settled down beside you, passively dominating the space as he rested his forearms on the smooth table, hands engulfing his large black coffee. "Should I be offended that you didn't visit me, like you did Erwin?" He said, leaning over you just enough to hammer home his imposing nature.

 

Taking a sip of your drink, you stifled a euphoric noise as liquid energy filled you. You let the silence hang for a little while, giving the quiet man a taste of his own medicine before you said, "you really should repaint your fence soon, it's peeling pretty bad."

 

He let out a humm, taking a sip of his own drink. "Erwin isn't used to people playing his games," he looked down at you and smirked.

 

You straightened a degree, relaxing your shoulders until they brushed against his arms. Maybe you weren't off the mark then, it wouldn't hurt to ask. "So that's what this is, then? I don't have to look forward to some crazy stalker charges?" You spoke softer, careful to not be overheard.

 

"No," he mused, "but it might not go the way you think it will." His shoulders shook with a quiet chuckle, "he told me what you said."

 

"I said a few things," your eyes narrowed.

 

His eyes gleamed, crinkled at the corners in amusement. "He's ex special forces, Detective Genius."

 

A tremor ran through your fingertips and you clenched your cup a little tighter, _oh hell_. "I see," you muttered.

 

He leaned in closer, voice soft, "He's not going to hurt you, but he _will_ get you."

 

"Fuck," you talked into your drink, stiffening when Mike threw his arm over your shoulder and pulled you tightly to his side.

 

"And so will I," he grinned wickedly.

 

You shivered, taking a big sip. "Let the games begin," you smiled then, it was what it was, you were going to do your best.

 

"Just don't show up at work or the bar," he warned then, hand curling at your side, "keep it separate."

 

"Same to you," you shrugged as he took a large gulp of his coffee, finishing it off.

 

"Alright," he pulled his arm away from you and gave you that smirk of his, "be seeing you."

 

You waved him off, you were going to nurse your drink for a while longer yet, but you did enjoy watching him leave. What a great ass.

 

It had been a while since you went to the gym, you mused as you threw some spare clothes into your duffle bag. Your schedule had been interrupted, after all. You took a long, deep breath when you arrived, slinging the bag over your shoulders and striding in. You had a great deal of stress to burn off.

 

You got changed into your comfortable gym clothes and froze when, as you walked out the of the locker room, you stared up and into Erwin's ice chip eyes. He was standing in front of the men's locker room door, they were directly across from one another.

 

"Oh yeah," he said, voice soft, "every Saturday at 7pm sharp, right?" He was dressed in his own gym outfit, and it clung to him in all the right ways.

 

You swallowed and walked away stiffly. That schedule wasn't even written down anywhere, and this was the first time you came here since the start of this little adventure. Hopping on a treadmill, you started at a brisk walk, watching sharply as Erwin sauntered over.

 

"You should do some lifting, get some muscle tone," he was talking so casually, anyone who was watching would get the sense of old friends chatting. "You're going to need it," he added, eyes glinting.

 

You weren't nearly as composed, but you were trying. "I try to keep things balanced," you rasped through your tight throat.

 

"Uhuh," he said, walking past you to the weights. You upped the speed into a light jog, watching him like a hawk as he started piling weights on to the bench press bar, totaling some absurd amount in the end.

 

As he laid down and began to lift, you had the urge to run like hell and embraced it, upping the speed and running rapidly on the spot. He was lifting slowly, but easily, and you wondered what it was going to feel like when he got his hands on you. Because he would.

 

When he looked at you, his lip curled just enough that you got the sense he wanted to say something along the lines of _you can't run fast enough._

 

Sweat was running down your back by the time you got off the treadmill, having been mostly focusing on Erwin methodically going through the machinery and, there was no doubt in your mind on this, showing off.

 

Huffing, you sat for a little while and cooled off before heading to the climbing rack. Climbing was a great full body grilling as far as you were concerned, and almost nobody ever used it. You grabbed two pegs and stared up at the holes you were going to aim for, rolling them in your hands slowly.

 

"Climbing," Erwin said, appearing incredibly close, watching as your leg muscles jerked, trying to make you leap away before you caught control of them.

 

"Climbing," you confirmed before springing upwards, slamming pegs into holes and starting the process of shifting upwards on them.

 

By the time you were done Erwin was gone, but you felt the lingering burn of his gaze all the same. He would strike soon, you were so sure of it.

 

Days past. Long, uneventful days. You weren't really sure what you could do to up your game, barring breaking and entering into their homes, which you just weren't down to do. Your intuition told you that these two weren't quite so morally burdened however, and you began to keep all your lights on at night. All of them.

 

Waking up at the ass crack of dawn, you rubbed your eyes and zombied through your morning routine, coming to a pause in your living room, dread pooling in your stomach and freezing you in place.

 

The light was off.

 

Drumming your fingers against your leg, you listened hard. Not a sound in the house, other than your heartbeat hammering in your ears. Your laptop was on the couch where you had left it last night, but you weren't counting on anything not being touched at this point.

 

You bared your teeth. You did say you weren't going to let him roll over you.

 

Mike didn't hide his surprise to see you while he was doing arm curls in his own chosen gym. Yes, you decided to go after him first, Erwin was...well, he was scarier now. You stood across from him at a respectable distance and did your own curls, eyeing him from under your lashes.

 

"Not going after Erwin?" Mike said amicably, eyes smiling. He was mocking you.

 

You wouldn't give him any breadcrumbs to feed to the blue eyed man, not a one. You were however, enjoying the flex of his muscles. "Never know when I'm going to strike," you said in a sing song voice.

 

"Better hurry up," he warned with his signature smirk, "before we start to play ourselves."

 

You followed him around, sticking to the machines nearest him, and exchanged light banter during your down time. When you left, you decided Mike's presence was actually pretty comfortable. And that was why you were going to Erwin's house tonight.

 

Mike wasn't the tiger you needed to catch before he caught you. Mike was the big, lazy lion, Erwin was the tiger. The most vengeful creature on this earth, full of power, yes, tiger suited him.

 

Freshly showered and dressed in sneakers and black form fitting clothes, you waited until the world was wrapped in dark before heading to Erwin's house, parking a ways down the street and out of sight.

 

You had a plan.

 

There was a small bike path nearby that lead into the back alley, you slipped down that and counted your way down the row of houses until you reached Erwin's. From there you hopped over the fence, every little sound booming in your ears, and began to stalk around the house.

 

The back door was unlocked, and that didn't sit right with you. What police officer blessed with an ounce of sense would leave any part of his home not sealed when he was asleep or out of the house? You could almost feel the spider web you were walking into when you eased the door open and slipped inside the unlit home, leaving it open in case you needed to run.

 

Walking up the stairs to the main floor, you identified the kitchen table and went for it, forcing your feet to go ever so slowly on the tiles. Feeling faint, you pulled the item from your pocket and gently laid it on the table, a pink toothbrush from the dentist office, and made to leave immediately.

 

It was about as bold as he had been, you figured, and that was fair.

 

You thought you saw a figure at the top of the stairs when you closed the door, forcing yourself to not run screaming with all your willpower. Didn't stop you from running out of his yard and leaping the fence like a deer though.

 

On your break at work, and you had been feeling so damn naughty all day, your phone chirped at you and you looked at it.

 

Unknown number: A toothbrush?

 

You suppressed a hiss. That night you wedged lengths of wood you had purchased and cut for you at the local hardware store behind every window you had. He couldn't slip in anymore without busting through something now, you figured.

 

You breathed easy when you fell asleep that night.

 

Mike and Erwin sat across from one another in Mike's house, lounging on chairs and chuckling into their drinks.

 

"She left a toothbrush on the table," Erwin said, smirking into his beer.

 

"Found my gym," Mike said.

 

"Wonder what's next? She's going pretty slow," Erwin said.

 

"You read her file," Mike shrugged, "there wasn't one, she's a good little girl."

 

Erwin shook his head slightly, eyes sharpening, "good girls don't play these games, Mike."

 

It was your day off, and through no small effort you crammed your ass through one of the small windows of Mike's house. In the middle of the day! Well, you reasoned that most people would be at work, and you did look around before doing the deed.

 

You crept around, a bundle of nerves even though you knew he wasn't home, and made your way into his bedroom. In the end, it was he who you provoked.

 

When Mike arrived, stepping inside and tossing his keys into a tray, he paused, eyes narrowing. He sniffed, long and deep, and caught something...lavender. Your smell. He didn't think you'd dare go into his house, so it was with some excitement he looked around to see what you left him.

 

His cock jumped when he chased your smell into his bedroom, eyes widening when he swung the door open and saw the shape of a person under the blankets of his big bed. "Oh kitten," he growled.

 

When he grasped the covers and threw them back he felt his guts tense from the white hot fury that flashed through him, killing his boner instantly. With deadly calm he pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed, staring at the well arranged pillows.

 

Mike to Erwin: It's time.

 

Erwin to Mike: Oh?

 

Mike to Erwin: Oh yeah.

 

You were coming home late, having been invited to tea at a coworkers place and deciding to join. It had been a while since you got some real girl time in, it was enjoyable and you were feeling lighthearted and happy when you walked in.

 

Pulling your hair out of its bun, you let out a pleased moan and kicked your heels off, tossing your purse on to the kitchen table and heading for the couch. You were going to get comfortable and finish the night off on a good note.

 

In fact, you were just going to get into some pajamas right now.

 

You flung the door to your bedroom open and swooped in, catching yourself from stumbling when you realized there was a huge figure sitting on the edge of the bed and staring you down.

 

Mike made your double bed look small, but the look on his face made you feel tiny. "You teased me pretty badly, kitten," he said, voice low and electric to your ears, "that wasn't very nice."

 

You took a nervous step backwards as he rose to a stand, filling up your vision and your small room.

 

"We should have just taken her to my place, bed's tiny," Mike frowned, looking above your head.

 

"There's still time," Erwin purred directly behind you.

 

"Holy fuck," you whispered, going rigid.

 

Erwin's hands sealed to your shoulders, strong and absolutely unyielding. Now you knew what it would feel like. He tilted his head down to your ear and murmured, "I have walked behind you through this house so many times now, just waiting for you to spot me," he chuckled, "but you never did."

 

"I am just a secretary," you stuttered, feet unable to decide whether to try moving towards Mike or backwards into Erwin, you ended up just stuck where you were. You wondered if he wasn't talking up his stalking skills...probably not.

 

Mike caught you under the chin with a finger, making your crane your neck to look up at him, his gaze was ravenous. "Let's go to my place," he said.

 

"Are you in over your head?" Erwin asked.

 

He was giving you an out, you realized, to be free of this crazy adventure. Butterflies were in your stomach as you shook your head negative, unable to use your words.

 

Mike grinned down at you.

 

Erwin steered you by the shoulders, guiding you through your home. "Smart work with the wood behind the windows, by the way. Much more secure, just not from me," he crowed.

 

"How did you get in?" Your surprise had worn off, and now you were becoming full of anticipation. Mike couldn't fit through a window, did they pick your locks?

 

"Trade secret," he gave your shoulders a squeeze before letting you go so you could get your heels back on. He tilted his head to look back at Mike, "told you she wasn't a good girl, by the way."

 

"I am too," you muttered, eyeing them as you grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

 

"We'll see," Mike's gaze was heavy.

 

If your neighbors thought anything of seeing you leave your house with the two huge men, they were keeping it to themselves. Letting them lead, you walked to the alleyway and found Mike's truck waiting in someone elses rear driveway.

 

You were settling into the space between the two men when Erwin yanked you on to his lap, hands grabbing your hips and pressing you firmly down against his flaccid cock. You sucked in a breath, hands grasping his.

 

"Afraid I'm going to have to write you a ticket for not putting on a seat belt," he murmured into your ear before giving it a nip and starting to kiss your neck.

 

Mike groaned, "not fair," as he started the truck up. He sucked in a sharp breath when you reached over and grabbed his thigh with your hand, giving it a hard squeeze.

 

Erwin's hands were playing you like a fiddle, grasping and stroking your thighs, pressing between your legs, toying with your breasts. You barely noticed the ride to Mike's house.

 

"Oh, she's getting questioned," Mike growled, splitting his attention between the road and you as you squirmed on Erwin's lap.

 

"Definitely," Erwin grinned into your neck.

 

Panting, you giggled, "who's bad cop and who's good cop?"

 

"We're both bad," Erwin rumbled.

 

You were a mess when you slid off his lap and down to the driveway, taking a second to adjust your ruffled clothing as Erwin landed on his feet at your side. Mike's house looked a little more imposing this time, looming and ready to swallow you up as you waited for the big man to unlock the door and beckon you in.

 

Your fingers tapped at your leg nervously as you slipped out of your heels, legs ready to start bouncing in place. A startled noise escaped you when Erwin's hand caught your arm and he all but dragged you forwards.

 

He pulled you near the table, grabbing a chair and swinging it around, slamming you into it a second after it landed so the legs skidded across the wood floor a couple inches. His eyes pinned you to the spot as he held a hand up and caught a pair of handcuffs Mike tossed at him, very real ones judging by the clatter of metal, and you gulped.

 

Erwin walked behind you, catching your wrists easily as Mike walked in front and pulled another chair out, placing it in front of you as you felt cool steel clinking into place.

 

The chair was Mike sized and you felt small in it, feet not reaching the ground. Of course you glanced around when you snuck in before, everything was giant sized. You gulped as the two men circled around you, Erwin coming to sit at your front and Mike to stand behind.

 

This was their game and you were playing it, you reminded yourself. Eyes going wide, your voice softening, you stared at Erwin and said, "Officer, what have I done?"

 

Mike was wound as tight as a jack in the box, you could see his erection pressing at his pants insistently out of the corner of your eye, but Erwin? Erwin was cool, despite being the one grinding on you and handling you in the truck. You glanced down, he wasn't even half mast. What did it take to rile Erwin?

 

"Stalking an officer of the law, breaking and entering, trespassing, no seat belt," Erwin ticked your crimes off on his fingers, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "What haven't you done, really?"

 

You had the good grace to blush as Mike ran a finger through your hair, tickling your neck and making your back arch. "I guess I have been a little bad," you admitted.

 

"I'm going to have to ask you a few questions," Mike's hand found your thigh, resting on it threateningly, "before you get your punishment," Erwin said, leaning forwards in the chair, hands hanging between his legs and an unfamiliar look in his eye.

 

"But I'm not done being bad yet," you whispered.

 

The two men paused, Erwin's eyes narrowing slightly.

 

You winked then, shifting your bound arms, joints crackling like popcorn but yielding, until your handcuffed hands were over your head and sitting in your lap. You gave him finger guns. His cock twitched, you saw it.

 

"I think we're going to have to come at this a different way," Mike rasped.

 

Erwin inclined his head slightly, giving his partner the go ahead.

 

His hand sealed around your neck, gentle but firm, and you let out a soft gasp as he lifted you from the seat, putting you to your feet in front of him. His erection prodded at your back as he shifted his free hand to grab at your bound wrists, catching them and lifting them over your head.

 

You weren't sure where this was going, but could see on Erwin's face that he was liking it, breath hitching when Mike tilted his head forwards and between your arms before straightening back up. He was tall enough that you were lifted from your feet to dangle off his neck. He took the opportunity to grasp your thighs and grind you against his cock.

 

"Why did you stalk me?" Erwin said, demeanor like ice. This was his police mask, you realized, there was a lot more under there than this. You wanted to shatter it and leave him bare.

 

"Sucker for a man in uniform," you gave a cheshire smile, leaning your head back into Mike's chest. You could imagine Erwin in a military uniform now too, you realized, it would look all too good on him. "I was stripping you while you were writing my ticket," you added, looking for that hidden excitement.

 

"So disrespectful," Mike's voice vibrated against your back and you wanted to shove his face between your legs and make him talk there. His hands squeezed.

 

Erwin's adam's apple bobbed slowly as he watched Mike handle you. "Tell me what you wanted to do to me," you weren't sure, but you thought his voice got a little deeper, a little rougher.

 

So he wanted some dirty talk? You let out a little hiss as Mike's hands cupped your ass, fingers so close where you really wanted them. "Well, first I thought about you pulling me out of my car, bending me over the hood and fucking me raw after handcuffing me. I also named you Officer Hotty," you said, a gleam in your eye.

 

The two men were silent, though Mike stretched a finger and caressed your soaked panties firmly enough to make you groan gutturally.

 

"And when the two of you sat in the booth with me, oh," you chuckled, breath quickening as you let your dirty thoughts flow, "I wanted to give your comrades a show." Were you embellishing? Absolutely, you had been scared witless, but this was in the name of being on the receiving end of a good dicking.

 

You licked your lips, "and after that, I spent more than a few days in my house thinking either of you were going to pop up, slam me against a wall and fuck me."

 

"I think that's enough confession for you," Erwin smirked, and you noticed that he was indeed getting aroused, "why don't you go get her ready, Mike?"

 

Shifting behind you, Mike emitted something between a groan and a growl, letting your legs go and leaving you dangling off his broad frame. He walked you to his room, the feeling of you squirming against him every time you bumped into his erection quickly eroding his patience.

 

The curtains were closed and when he closed the door behind you, the light was sparse. Your skin was practically buzzing with need and when he turned from the bed to the wall your insides clenched painfully tight.

 

"I'm not as sneaky as Erwin, to get into your house like that," he admitted, popping the buttons of your skirt open with surprising accuracy, "but I'll gladly fuck you into a wall."

 

Your arms were being lifted over his head and pinned to the wall before your skirt and panties hit the floor, your breath was kissing his chest through his shirt in hot pants as he came in close, aiming his freed cock for your more than ready cunt. "Please do," you whispered into the fabric.

 

Head lolling back as he sank into you, you savored the feeling of being filled with foreign heat, tossing your legs over his waist as he spread you wide to accommodate for him. You both let out groans, one high and light, the other low and animal.

 

Erwin helped himself to a beer from Mike's fridge as the bigger man made you sing and the wall shake, waiting with rising anticipation.

 

The sounds of sex were all you could hear. Wet flesh slapping together, grunts from him and high cries from you, punctuated by your ass banging into the wall hard enough you'd be bruised later. You only regretted that Mike was nearly full dressed still, never having shed his shirt, and your hidden breasts wanted attention too. Still, you felt how well muscled he was with every thrust, saw it at the gym even, you'd manage this time.

 

You were milking his cock, walls constricting, your voice breaking, you were so close to sweet oblivion. "Cum for me," he ordered, voice gravelly, charging towards his own finish as you rode him.

 

Unable to resist this most basic need, your body went rigid, back arched and legs stretching outwards as you shut your eyes tight and rode out the wave of pleasure washing over you.

 

A few rough thrusts later and you felt him spilling inside you in response, baring his teeth and pressing his weight on you. When your collective breathing calmed, he caught a hand on your thigh, keeping you connected, and carried you to his king sized bed. Slipping out of you with a happy moan, he settled in the center of the bed and had you resting on top of him with your back against his chest.

 

"I want you out of that shirt," you smiled, lounging above and enjoying that special glow that comes with sexual satisfaction.

 

His fingertips stroked the sides of your legs, pausing at your words, "you should have told me earlier," he said, shifting you above him as he slipped it off and tossed it away.

 

"I was busy," you chuckled, turning to press your cheek against his warm, bare skin. You quirked a brow when he grasped your still shackled wrists and brought them back over his head, his other hand gently touching at your messy cunt.

 

"I hope you didn't forget about Erwin," he murmured, "I was getting you ready for him, after all."

 

Your eyes narrowed, you definitely did not forget about Erwin, but you began to wonder at the logistics of this encounter as the door swung open quietly and one of Mike's hands grasped your still clothed breasts.

 

Erwin took in the sight of you, laid out over top of his partner in such a revealing manner, hair splayed out over his chest and ruffled from sex, and grinned a little as Mike used two fingers to spread your lips. "How'd the punishment go?" He asked as he began to undress.

 

The man was sex on legs and you swallowed hard when his shirt slipped from his hand, exposing the carved expanse of muscle beneath, rippling under his skin as he prowled to the side of the bed. "Very thorough," you rasped.

 

"She took it well," Mike rumbled beneath you as Erwin slipped out of his pants.

 

"Let's see if she can take me," your insides writhed when his eyes rose up over you, the blond adonis crawling on to the bed and directly on top of both you and Mike, pinning you between the two. Your eyes widened when you looked down.

 

Maybe you really did need a warm up session for that. You forced yourself to relax and enjoy the moment instead of worry, giving Erwin a lazy smile as his hands pressed down on Mike's chest, your shoulders caged up against his wrists. "I didn't think the two of you...well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised at this point," you chuckled softly, maybe they were an item that liked an extra accessory every now and again.

 

Erwin smirked, holding you in place more with his eyes than anything as he rubbed against your well used hole. "Straight as an arrow," he said.

 

"Sometimes we just decide we both like the same woman," Mike said.

 

You licked your lips, "I see," you were not going to argue, not even a peep, all too glad to be invited to this. Sucking in a breath as Erwin began to press into you, you opted to watch his face instead. His mask was crumbling and he was staring back, features softening and lips parting.

 

Shifting on the spot beneath him, you crooned, "he's so big," watching a spark ignite inside his eyes as Mike chuckled softly, bringing his hands up behind his head and watching the show unfold.

 

To say you were being filled up was an insult to Erwin's manhood, you decided as you made to hook your legs over his hips but paused when he shook his head at you sharply.

 

"You're flexible, get those feet up," he said, watching lustily as you bit your lip and dragged your feet up his body and reached for his shoulders as far as you could.

 

"Yes Officer Smith," your lips curled into a tight smile as you felt a tingle of pain, being stretched as you were. "Punish me with your cock," you hissed.

 

"I will," his voice darkened, his teeth bared, and he thrust.

 

"Oh!," You almost squealed as your shoulders collided with his wrists and he started fucking you hard enough to steal your breath away. Long, deep and hard thrusts that stirred your guts in all the right ways.

 

It came as a surprise when Mike's hands found their way back to your breasts, but fisted into your shirt instead. "Not the shirt," you squeaked as he tore it open with a sharp gesture, grasping your bra next.

 

"You can wear mine," he purred, "I want to see these perfect tits bouncing," your bra snapped off a second later.

 

It seemed both Erwin and Mike were entranced as your breasts sprung free and rocked with his rough movements, Mike's hands clenching at your torn bra pieces and Erwin picking up his pace. You found yourself watching too, breath coming in sharp gasps as higher thoughts fled you.

 

A particularly sharp thrust had you tossing your head back, "Ah!" You cried, the hypnotic moment broken, returning you to gasping for breaths and babbling incoherently. You clenched your teeth, trying to stifle yourself, and glared up at the man fucking the daylights out of you.

 

He was grinning, eyes bright, deep as the sea and filled with lust, and he tilted his head to give your ankle a bite that made you shout. "Give her some attention Mike," he growled into your skin.

 

Your hands flung up and scrabbled at Mike's arm when he reached down and started rubbing your clit while Erwin thrust into you, your mind blasting off into space as you forgot how to breathe. Your orgasm hit you so hard you thought you went unconscious for a few seconds, paralyzed and floored by pleasure as you clenched up.

 

Tenacious, Erwin fucked you right through it, dragging it out so long you thought your lungs would pop, until he finally got rougher and faster, letting out a shout as he came inside you.

 

You slumped into Mike and Erwin collapsed on you, the two of you breathing heavily while Mike watched quietly. After a minute, Erwin rolled off and you could breath properly.

 

"Well," you whispered, "that was something."

 

"Mm," Erwin grunted and grabbed you by the arm, dragging you off Mike and catching you between the two of them.

 

"Can't believe I didn't think of folding her up," Mike said.

 

"You always were pretty vanilla," Erwin chuckled.

 

"Am not," Mike muttered.

 

"Was this a one time thing?" You wondered out loud, staring up at the ceiling, utterly spent.

 

Mike stretched his legs out and maneuvered into a sitting position against the headboard, looking down at you intently. You noticed he had Erwin's hand prints, angry and red, across his chest. You blushed, that was unexpectedly hot as hell. "Doesn't have to be," he said.

 

"Definitely not done," Erwin nodded from where he lay.

 

You nodded, you weren't done either, though you doubted anything could beat the initial tension and excitement of this adventure. "I have to work tomorrow," you grumbled, "not to mention you ruined my bra and shirt, Mike."

 

Erwin sounded smug, but you didn't have enough energy to lift your head and actually look at him. "You might want to call out of work, I doubt you're going to be walking anywhere."

 

You sneered, did he really think he fucked your legs off? You shifted them and acknowledged the pain. Maybe he had. Still, you were prideful, "I'll manage."

 

On break at work the next day, sitting extremely gingerly, your coworker Patty leaned in, an impish look on her face. "Is that a bite mark on your ankle?"

 

You forgot to hide that. Crap. "A little dog bit me actually," you brushed it off, hoping she was a little less intelligent than you took her for, "yappy thing." You smiled thinking about the look on Erwin's face if he happened to hear that.

 

"I see," she smiled wider then, you weren't fooling anyone.

 


	10. Sock Thief (MikexReader no smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble (sorta? a bit long for a drabble)  
> Canon Universe  
> Cadet!Reader  
> Squad Leader!Mike

"I've heard squad leader Zacharias can smell titans a mile away," one cadet said conspiratorially over the mess hall table.

 

"That's dumb," you said, rolling your eyes and crossing your arms. Yes, Mike sniffed people, no, there was no way he could smell titans a mile away.

 

The cadet eyed you, a slow grin appearing on his face. "I bet if you take something of his, he finds you within the day, just with his nose," he said.

 

Your eyes gleamed and you gave a small nod. Game on. The look of fearful surprise on the cadets face was worth it, if nothing else.

 

That was how you found yourself stealing away from patrol duty and slipping inside the office of Mike Zacharias. Picking a lock was an old trick of yours and it yielded to your experience easily. Taking a slow breath, you angled past his desk and the mountains of paperwork towards the attached bedroom.

 

This was a crime, you conscience reminded you, but was quickly dismissed. You were going to steal an item, prove that Mike can't just sniff out anything like a bloodhound, and then you were going to put it back. A temporary crime, at best.

 

His room was utilitarian, like everyone else's, but it put your nerves on edge to be there all the same. Squad leaders had duties, but they also had more freedom to move around than the cadets, there was always the danger he could appear. You opened a dresser drawer with a quirked brow. Just socks.

 

Did it have to be something greater than socks? Not really, and as you tucked one of the massive pairs under your arm you decided if you were caught as a sock thief that would be tolerable. Embarrassing, but tolerable.

 

You slipped out of the room, locked it, hid the socks in your room after copious amounts of sneaking and then returned to your duties with no one the wiser.

 

That evening you waved the overlarge socks in the face of the cadet with a smirk, chuckling at his terrified expression. "They are just socks," you said.

 

"You really did it..." he whispered, looking around like the Military Police were going to jump him any second, or maybe a certain tall squad leader. "Put it back, I don't want to be a part of this anymore!" His voice dropped to a hiss and he all but ran away.

 

"Hm," you said, looking down at the folded socks. Mike cut an intimidating figure, but he killed titans, you just couldn't find it in yourself to feel this kind of fear over something so silly. The socks were returned to your room, hidden once again.

 

During the morning muster the next day however, it came as a surprise when Mike was there with Levi. It was squad leader Levi's turn to direct the cadets for the day, not Mike's. You tried not to stare, but you quickly realized he was sniffing while circling around the formation. Swallowing your sudden nerves, you tried to focus solely on Levi and the orders for the day.

 

With effort, you forced a placid expression on your face and relaxed your clenched fists, feeling a flush of gratefulness when Levi broke the formation and everyone began to filter off to their duties. You chanced a glance over your shoulder once you were far enough away and gulped when you saw Mike standing where you had been, a dark expression on his face.

 

 _Put the socks back_ , your mind squealed at you. The cadet had been right, Mike could sniff you out, it was time to get the evidence back to where it belonged. With care, you slipped away from your duties and found yourself picking the lock of Mike's door again, socks tucked under your arm.

 

In a rush, you slipped open the drawer and put the socks back, patting them until they looked like they belonged. Now you just had to get back to your duties and forget this happened.

 

"Why the socks?"

 

You nearly jumped on top of the dresser, landing on your feet frozen to the spot.

 

Slow, heavy footsteps thumped in your ears as he approached until you swore you could feel his body heat on your back. "Well?" He said and for the life of you, you couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

 

Hands lowering to your sides, you gulped and rediscovered your voice. "It was a dare, squad leader. I didn't believe you could smell out anything and a cadet dared me to take an item of yours to see if it was true or not," you said. No point in lies now, the truth was relatively harmless, all things considered.

 

Mike huffed, close enough that your hair ruffled. His voice came out so low and rough you started at the sound of it, hit by a feeling unrelated to fear, "do you believe now?"

 

"Yes," your voice cracked. Damnit, have some dignity. You suddenly felt incredibly foolish and in no small part cruel. This could not be the first time some jackass has done something like this to Mike. You sucked in a breath when you turned around to face him and accept whatever your punishment would be.

 

He was leaning over you, a hand resting on the corner of the dresser. You looked across the straps of his gear, the form fitting Survey Corps outfit, over his exposed collar bone and to his green eyes. There was no denying the physicality of the man, you had never been in such close quarters with him but his size was really impressing on you now.

 

He sniffed, quirking a brow. "Cadet..." he said.

 

"I am ready to accept my punishment, squad leader," you said, looking up at him.

 

His eyes darkened, chest pressing outwards as it tightened. You saw his adam's apple working as he swallowed, staring down at you and considering.

 

The silence was getting heavy and you found yourself leaning towards him unconsciously, holding his gaze and waiting for him to say _something_.

 

Finally, he blinked and straightened up. "A month of latrine duty, I'll see that your schedule is updated," he said thickly and, with effort, stepped aside to let you leave.

 

You let loose a breath you didn't know you were holding and all but scuttled out of there. "Yes squad leader," you muttered after giving a sloppy salute.

 

It could have been worse.  But it could have been better too.  You played the scenario over in your head many times over, critiquing everything about it until you weren't going to be looking at Mike Zacharias the same anymore.

 


	11. Swirlies (Mike/Reiner/Reader no smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU  
> Reader, Mike, Reiner and a few other Survey Corps members live in a townhouse of sorts and have a good group friendship. Pranks are a part of that package.

You were standing on either side of the bathroom door, arms crossed and casual as can be, when Reiner stomped up the stairs and looked the two of you over. "This the line?" He said.

 

"No," you shook your head and thumbed at the door, "go ahead." You couldn't help but grin like a jackal and look over at Mike when the door closed behind Reiner. Oh, this was going to be excellent.

 

"Ready?" Mike said as the toilet flushed and the sink ran.

 

You tensed, nodding.

 

As soon as Reiner opened the door and strode out of the bathroom, Mike lunged for him and you caught his legs together at the ankle and he, with a surprised shout, was hauled back into the bathroom roughly.

 

"What the fuck!" Reiner shouted as Mike flung the toilet seat up and held him by the back of the neck, holding him over the bowl as he caught the sides with his hands and tried to haul himself up with all his might.

 

You cackled maniacally as his legs tried to flail, caught tight between your chest and arm. "Remember when you gave me a swirly, Reiner? This is revenge!"

 

Reiner tried to say something but Mike smushed his face into the toilet and promptly flushed it. Even Mike laughed at this point, enjoying being the vessel of your revenge, it certainly wouldn't have been possible without him.

 

When the two of you withdrew, running off and leaving the big blond sputtering, you couldn't help but grin at his bellowed promises of reprisal.

 

Bring it on, Reiner.

 


	12. Wrap It Up (ReinerxReader no smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU  
> Drabble  
> Continuation of the prank wars from CH11

You were gathered in the communal kitchen, playing cards and exchanging laughs with one another. Krista, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt, Mike and you. It was a tight fit and long legs were sprawling in all directions, but you always managed.

 

You were on your 5th bacardi breezer and had begun to sag in your seat, fighting to keep your eyes open, when Reiner's big hand caught your shoulder. "I think that's enough for you," he said, looking concerned, at least you thought he did, seeing as the room had begun to melt.

 

Pushing away your drink you bobbed your head in an exaggerated nod. "You're right, good guy Reiner," you said.

 

The muscular blond chuckled and tossed his cards down, curling his arm around you and bringing you to your feet. "I'm gonna go put her down, be back in a minute," he said.

 

The others nodded, giving him their blessing. Reiner was never skeezy. It proved very difficult to walk and he ended up just picking you up bridal style, to your childish drunken amusement.

 

In your room he planted you on your feet and had you lean against him as needed. "Cmon, up up," he grumbled as he stripped you to your bra and panties, pushing you to your bed. "On your side, don't want you choking on vomit," he said it, but he was already forcing you into the position.

 

"Thanks Reiner," you muttered, already slipping away. Your brows pinched together when you heard him chuckle sinisterly and a strange sound, like ripping material, caught your ear before you passed out.

 

You woke with a pained grunt, trying to roll over and away from the sunlight that was piercing your eyelids. That was when you realized you couldn't move. Your eyes shot open, head tilting down to see what was wrong.

 

You cursed loudly before realizing someone was walking by your door. "Hey! Krista?" It sounded light enough to be her.

 

"Yeah?" Krista called curiously.

 

"I need a hand here, door's open," you said.

 

When she entered, her face split into a huge smile and she laughed.

 

"Not funny," you scowled. You were encased in saran wrap from your feet to your shoulders and you really, really had to pee. "Please assist!"

 

The commotion brought onlookers to your doorway, and you were laughed at several times over as Krista tried to identify where to start unwrapping you before you directed her to a pair of scissors. When Reiner leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed and a broad grin on his face...

 

"I will remember this, Braun," you growled, vowing your revenge.

 

"You gonna ask Mike to help you again?" He teased, obviously still bitter about the bigger man overpowering him. He didn't know you had to give Mike a hefty bribe for his participation, and you were keeping that to yourself.

 

"Oh no," you shook your head, slowly rising to a stand as the saran wrap fell away under Krista's quick snips. "You're gonna wish it was something as simple as a swirly, boy. Now get out! I'm practically ass naked here," you growled.

 

Reiner retreated, closing the door behind him, and Krista looked up at you with a silly smile as you started sorting out some clean clothes. "What are you going to do?" She whispered conspiratorially.

 

"I'll think of something," you said, licking your lips. Yes, Reiner's days were numbered.

 


	13. When Pirates Play (MikexReader, ErwinxReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!AU  
> Smut  
> Survey Corps are all infamous pirates  
> Keep in mind that these characters are basically evil with no moral compass whatsoever. There is absolutely rape in upcoming chapters.  
> There's definitely some kinks: Dubcon(sorta), Size kink, Strength kink, Violence kink, mild attraction to blood and breathplay  
> Be prepared for ship/sea/pirate innuendo

You were the Captain of the infamous Undertow, a ruthless all woman pirate crew, and all of you were staring in silent anger at two ships in the distance. The Hellfish, the most notorious pirate crew on the sea, had boarded, plundered and were in the process of scuttling the merchant ship you had been tailing for days now.

 

Your teeth creaked as you clenched them. "Get this barge moving back to port!" You snapped, watching as the women leaped into action like the well honed machines they were.

 

Ymir, tall and ever so violent Ymir, your left hand, eyed you. The two of you would be talking soon, you knew the look.

 

You watched the distant silhouettes of the men you knew the faces of, imagining their victorious chanting as their Captain barked orders to get moving. They would be celebrating tonight, probably in the same port you were heading to. With an annoyed grunt, you stalked below to your quarters.

 

"We can't just come back with _nothing_ ," Ymir nearly slammed your door off not long after you entered it. "It's gonna kill the morale, Captain!"

 

You were sitting back on your chair, a leg up on the table with a thumb hooked into your belt as you eyed her dispassionately. "Sometimes we get nothing, Ymir. Simple as that," you said.

 

"We should kill them," she growled, fists clenched at her sides.

 

This is why Ymir wasn't the Captain, aside from the fact that you kick her ass whenever she rises up, some of her ideas left her looking about as smart as a jellyfish. "We would be slaughtered," you said simply. It was true, those men were the best of the best, and you had a precarious accord with them, of a sorts, why rock the boat?

 

But they did spurn you by outright stealing your claim and as Ymir stormed out to cool off, you ran a finger over your lips. Some revenge wouldn't be out of the question, but you did value the lives of your crew above such trivial things. Doubtless tonight would be tense with both ships docked near one another, perhaps it was just a matter of waiting for spirits to flow and taking advantage.

 

Your crew had already tied off the ship and made for the tavern by the time The Hellfish entered your sights. You remained on your ship, leaning against the wheel, watching attentively as the rowdy pirates hauled their wares. They would sell the goods, split the coin, then sink every penny into the brothel and tavern in one go. That was their way, gluttony at its peak.

 

Your crew was no less rowdy, in your opinion, but much more frugal. Between being a successful pirate crew with plenty of ships under your belts and actually good with your money, spirits always flowed when you were on land.

 

Checking your sword at your hip, you made your way to The Hellfish after its crew was gone, knowing a certain Captain would have remained behind, you could spot those eyes a mile away. Erwin Smith, despite his status as the leader of the most vicious pirates alive, dressed and carried himself more like an Admiral of an honest fleet than anything.

 

You admired his stature, the broad shoulders, the way his outfit fit him as if tailored, hell, it probably was. He was facing the sea, leaning on the railing, facial expression hidden from you but you knew what was there. Clean shaven, cold, hard eyes and a pair of sea cucumbers for eyebrows.

 

"I thought we had ourselves an accord, Smith," you said, standing well beyond sword reach. You weren't planning on tangling, but you were always the cautious type. "You and your crew stole from me and mine today."

 

"You took too long," he said in that damnable sultry baritone of his, "can only keep the men leashed for so long."

 

Steel sung as the two of you pulled your swords free, blades clacking together and sliding over one another as you shifted and circled like vultures. "That does not say anything good about your skills as a Captain, you know," you gave him a sharp grin, your free hand behind your back.

 

His form was truly excellent, better than yours if you had to admit it, but you wouldn't, and his sword arm was like iron as you pressed, testing the waters. Always looking for weakness. "They aren't women," he smirked, eyes bright.

 

"You are right about that," you took a step backwards, breaking from the entanglement and sheathed your sword. He echoed your movement. "Been a while since we were both in the same port, I expect you'll come mingle with your crew for a change?"

 

He regarded you intently, then slowly nodded.

 

"See you there," you gave him a coy smirk and left. Your crew and his would already be circling one another like cats, you were certain.  A bit of a cat yourself, you entered the bar languidly and weren't surprised in the slightest to see the bars occupants split clean in half and eyeing one another over their drinks. There would need to be some liberal social lubrication applied before things got exciting.

 

Except for you. You veered off from your subordinates and flowed into the leering presence of Erwin's crew, catching the eye of a short, clean shaven man sitting nearby. "Where's the game, Connie?" You said, lip curling to give a little teeth.

 

Connie spat at your feet, a huge glob of phlegm that threatened to touch your boots, an open taunt, before giving a sharp jerk of his head. "Where it always is, you black-hearted bitch."

 

You may have spurned Connie more than a few times over the years.

 

Ignoring the slight with ease, you strolled past him and meandered your way past the quietly conversing men, their eyes heavy on you. They would get louder, much louder, soon. You found yourself at the 'big kids table', you liked to call it.

 

"Deal me in," you snagged a chair and dragged it up, the men shuffling around until there was space for you. These were some of the biggest and meanest of Erwin's crew, the Captain actually went so far as to warn you away from them in private, but that wasn't a deterrent. Especially when you kicked their ass at cards more often than not.

 

"You even got the coin for this?" The dealer mocked, looking down at you from his great height, green eyes framed by short dark brown hair.

 

"Don't worry about my _funds_ , Bertolt, unless you want to get knocked down a few pegs," you smiled lazily, swiping up your cards and looking over them, thoughtful.

 

"Hmph," the shaggy blond giant next to you grunted.

 

"Someday you're gonna piss one of us off little girl," from across the table, hazel eyes regarded you as their owner took a swig of his first drink of the night.

 

"I'm a pirate, Reiner," you grinned, "that's part of the fun, isn't it?"

 

"I enjoy the killing part," the fourth man at the table, with short light brown hair and a long face, eyed you.

 

"Are we just listing off obvious things tonight?" You wondered, tossing down a card.

 

A couple chuckles were given, cards being placed on the table as you fell into a comfortable silence. Your crew had begun to get louder however, tongues loosening as ale began to flow in large quantities. It wouldn't be long before the whole tavern was bursting at the seams with revelry.

 

Even now a few of the girls were sliding from their chairs, drink in hand, and gravitating towards men that had that first glance attraction. Whenever your crews met, sparks always flew.

 

Speaking of attraction, a large finger caressed your thigh under the table and you kept your face passive, concentrating on the game even as the huge hand began to explore when it wasn't his turn. "So which of you big apes convinced Smith to attack my merchant ship?" Looking up from your cards, you scanned their expressions.

 

There was a pause as a barmaid finally came and brought you some liquid refreshment.

 

Their faces were graced with small smirks, no one caring to admit anything. Whenever Smith talked about keeping his men on a leash, you knew it had to do with these behemoths. "What if it was me?" A deep baritone purr from the man on your left, his hand giving your thigh a squeeze. Mike Zacharias was well known for what he could do with just his hands. Crush bones.

 

You looked up at him, cool and calculating, taking a swig of your drink. "I'll let you know after a few more drinks, Mike," your sultry voice made it clear it was a threat and a promise.

 

Erwin Smith had finally entered the tavern, most eyes glancing over him quickly before their owners returned to more and more animated conversations. He pointedly came to take a seat nearby and watch behind his own drink.

 

"Would you look at that," you licked your lips and pulled the pile of coin on the table flush with your breasts, "you boys still haven't learned how to play."

 

The blond across the way, biceps as big as your head, growled. "Nothing stopping us from taking it back after," he said.

 

"Reiner, you're not even going to be able to stand before the night is over. You can't hold your drink worth a shit," you laughed. He could hold his drink, they all could, if they weren't always chasing after the limit endlessly.

 

There were a couple huffs and chuckles as a new hand was dealt.

 

"Planning on winning back all the coin you lost today?" Erwin asked from behind you, to a few laughs.

 

"I could be," you smirked.

 

Mike's hand withdrew from your leg now that you had Erwin watching, it was a little obvious. Not that you hadn't tasted every man aboard his ship that you desired already on a whim, of course. All except two who were currently in your presence, and you were giving thought to rectifying that.

 

A chair scraped across the floor as Erwin put himself right behind you, something you were not keen on, while an arm wrestling match erupted somewhere. His forearm curled across the back of your chair, pressing at you just enough to rankle.

 

You didn't even like your own women getting behind you, never mind the leader of the most infamous pirates out there. He knew that of course, Erwin was painfully observant. "I have a proposition for you," he said, just low enough that his conversation was for you and the men at the table, no one else.

 

"Go ahead," you said, keeping up your casual facade as you continued to play, "and don't tip them off or I swear I'll personally skewer you."

 

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, a smirk in his voice if not on his face. "There's a heavily guarded merchant vessel coming through a particular shipping lane in a few days time. It's more than one crew can handle," he admitted, "even mine."

 

You furrowed your brows slightly, licking ale off your lips. Like all pirates, greed was your compass and this was making it spin. "Oh?"

 

"A temporary partnership," his fingertips drummed your chair lightly, "and a good split on the loot."

 

"And that split is?" You looked over the faces of the men around you, noting how they were each looking at you intently in their own way, from subtle to staring.

 

"60/40 our way," Erwin said.

 

You snorted and shook your head. "You are a damn fool, Erwin Smith, if you think anything less than 50/50 is going to happen," you said, taking another swig of your drink.

 

Bertolt glared, lip curling. "It's more than fair, given we'd be doing all the work," he said.

 

"You think very highly of yourselves," you hissed, throwing down a card, "but do keep in mind: I've seen you clumsy butchers work, and you haven't seen _us_."

 

Mike drummed his thick fingers on the table for a moment before tossing his own card down.

 

"50/50," Erwin said after a pause. He had been honest, his crew alone would not be going after that ship without help, and your crew was both here and in as close to a cordial relationship as any pirates could be.

 

"Much better," you cooed, eyeing Jean when he threw down a card that irked you. "But tonight, let's focus on play instead of work." You reached back and gave Erwin's thickly muscled forearm a caress with your fingertip.

 

"I've seen you work," Reiner muttered at you.

 

"No," you eyed him, pinning him to the spot with your gaze, "because there are no survivors." Surgically clean, that's how you and your crew ran. That was also one of the reasons you weren't so infamous as other pirates out there, most of the fame came from being all women.

 

Shouting and clattering filled the air, bodies clashing, you glanced upwards as a mug flew by, almost having pegged Mike in the head. Oh, you almost wished it had, the thought of watching the shaggy blond do violence was a bit of a turn on, you had yet to see it. The laughter and cursing that followed signaled all was well and nobody was going to be eviscerated yet.

 

Erwin seemed content to stay at your back and quietly drink while watching you fleece his men.

 

After your second win the long faced man smashed his cards to the table and flew to his feet, snarling.

 

"Problem, Jean?" You licked your lips, there might be blood in the water yet, curling yet another armful of coin into your growing pile.

 

"Yeah, I got a problem with you and your dumb whore crew," he snapped, eyes blazing and teeth bared.

 

You slid to your feet, languidly passing by Mike and into the open space behind him, facing off against Jean. "I don't take kindly to insults against my crew, long boy," it was an old insult that you have hurled at him in the past, and he sure hated it.

 

There was nothing but an empty table and a few chairs behind you, thankfully, you weren't about to give Erwin's crew your back right now. When Jean drew his sword, yours appeared in your hand. Mike quickly stood up and moved out of the way to watch, not wanting to get chopped for sitting nearby.

 

"Once I'm done painting this place with your blood, I'm gonna line up every one of those girls and fuck them, one by one," he grinned, it was clear he'd downed more than a few ale already.

 

"Funny," you tipped your sword slightly in emphasis, "I was going to say the same thing to you." There were hoots of enthusiasm at that.

 

He roared, clearly announcing his intentions through his body language, and lunged.

 

You darted inside his reach, bypassing the sword with an almost lazy move of your body, turned around and jammed your elbow into his nuts. The sound he, and other witnesses, made suggested that his life force had just been shoved out of him. Without turning, you clenched your fist and shot it upwards, colliding neatly with his nose as he curled forwards uncontrollably.

 

Pressing back into him as he folded over you, you caught the back of his neck with your hand and threw him over your shoulder to land on the floor with a clatter. His sword had fallen to the ground, useless, and you slipped the tip of your boot under it, tossing it up and catching it with your left hand. As Jean gasped and writhed, you placed a foot on his side and looked over your audience, challenging.

 

Your crew cheered viscerally, Erwin's men were growling and fingering their weapons, but what really caught your eye was the look on Mike's face. Hunger. You licked your lips, eyes bright as adrenaline coursed through you. _You like it too, huh?_ You thought, giving him a pointed glance downwards. Oh yes, he did.

 

Giving Jean a playful kick, you shoved his sword into the wood beside him as he tried to recover. "Clean up your trash, Erwin!" You grinned and went to collect your coins. It would be best to give them a little breather before the situation really went to pot.

 

Erwin's gaze was glacial, but so long as he didn't reach for his sword he could glare all he wanted for all you cared. You sauntered away, coins cradled to your chest, ale in hand, and dumped it on a table on your crew's half of the room. Good thing you remembered to bring your coin bag.

 

You watched, ears tuning down the rising din, as your girls began to get wild and rile the men, and each other, up. Idly popping coins into your bag, you grinned, also keenly aware of Jean's glare from the other side of the room. Emasculating him in front of the others could have bad consequences for him, if his comrades thought he could be shoved around by a woman, but that was his problem, not yours.

 

It was Sasha, it's always Sasha, that started grinding on and all but eating the face of one of Erwin's men. You squinted, tilting your head, then laughed when you realized it was Connie when he buried his face in her tits. Watching, you felt the heat inside you building, as it had ever since you surrounded yourself with the men.

 

If you were going to have fun tonight, you mused, you were going to go make use of the springs before getting too deep in your cups. Tying off your coin bag to your belt, you stood up and quietly exited the building. The door shutting behind you muffled the shouting, laughing and drunken singing so much it felt like you stepped out into absolute silence in comparison.

 

While getting clean wasn't something you could do easily on the open sea, you eagerly embraced it whenever your feet hit soil. Most men didn't though, so it wasn't a surprise when you got to the springs and no one was there. You were tingling pleasantly from your drink as you undressed, clothes falling in lumps at your feet.

 

You kept your sword close however, right on the edge as you waded into the steaming water and groaned your pleasure. You started scrubbing down, you could soak after you'd gotten the filth off, and dunked your head under the water for a little while as you scratched at your scalp.

 

Huffing, you swiped water from your eyes and leaned back, resting your elbow on the edge as your free hand went between your legs. Yeah, you needed a little tension relief. No sooner had you begun to probe yourself did you hear boots nearby and flung your arm out to grab the hilt of your sword, ready to chase off whoever dared interrupt your personal time.

 

A heavy boot landed on your blade, blue eyes pinning you to the spot. Fully clothed, Erwin could skewer you where you lay and call it a day if he wanted and you bared your teeth at him, daring.

 

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one who believes in hygiene," his lips curled upwards at the corners, just slightly, but he did not move.

 

Letting out a quiet hiss of breath, you forced yourself to relax, pulling your hand away from the hilt of the sword and back into the water. "Just as well, I hate sharing," you said, still watching him intently.

 

He withdrew his foot then, revealing it for the power play it was. His hands went for his own belt, eyes locked on yours. "Do you intend to watch me undress?" He raised an eyebrow.

 

"I _intend_ to do a lot more than just watch," you said, absolutely serious.

 

His belt and all its armaments fell to the ground. "Tell me what you plan on doing," he said, voice thickening as he slipped off his boots and his large yet nimble fingers began working on buttons.

 

You licked your lips, absorbing the image as your hand snaked back down between your legs. "I plan on running my tongue and lips over you, top to bottom, and riding you until you surrender," you grinned wickedly, already running this scenario through your vivid imagination.

 

"Erwin Smith does not surrender," his eyes gleamed, darkening with his desire as his shirt fell away, revealing a muscular body that had a surprisingly small amount of scars and an unfortunate lack of chest hair. You'd forgive him, seeing as the body itself was that of a god, carved from battle and his time at sea.

 

Your eyes quickly sealed to his pants when his thumbs curled into them, his bulge prominent. "We'll see about that," you said, voice silky and soft as you caressed yourself while watching.

 

He delayed, making you growl in anticipation and rub yourself a little faster, a little harder, before he slipped the pants off and sprang free. You let out an appreciative moan, that was a good looking cock. What deity took so much interest in Erwin to bless him this thoroughly?

 

"Get in here," you glared up at him.

 

He chuckled and took his sweet time, but finally sank down next to you, stretching his legs out and tilting his head back. "Well?" He said, glancing at you from the corner of his eye.

 

You sprang into action, straddling him and capturing his cock between his stomach and your cunt while your lips went for his neck and hands caught his broad shoulders, fingertips digging into the muscles they found. "Prepare to be boarded, Captain," you grinned into his neck and gave him a soft bite.

 

"Do you know what I do to women who board my vessel?" He said, sounding completely calm as you began your ministrations and ground against his cock.

 

"Don't care unless you manage to make it sound hot," you said, sucking his skin and giving his prominent collar bone a bite, harder than the last.

 

His arms reached up and rested on the edge, eyes closing. The only indication you were even doing anything to him was the deepening of his voice, but you caught it. "I take my pleasure until I get bored of them, then drown them," he said.

 

Your nails dug into his skin at his words and you left his neck, taking a deep breath and pulling yourself under. When your lips touched his cock you felt his whole body jerk. _Much better,_ you thought, as you drew him into your mouth.

 

You imagined he was clinging desperately to the edge, trying not to reach down and drown you on his length. You could hold your breath for a while of course, but your life was still in his hands. When he purposefully shifted a leg to go between yours, pressing and rubbing at you, you swirled your tongue against the head of his cock before leaning up for some air.

 

His hand snapped down then, catching around your neck with your face an inch from the surface. A flutter of panic hit you, but you strained hard against the urge to fight like hell, instead staring at him through the water as he pressed you down to grind hard on his leg. Perverse pleasure filled you while you began to dance on the edge of losing consciousness.

 

A few moments before you did, he pulled you up and you gasped, taking in great, greedy gulps of air.

 

"You have good lungs," he smirked at you, hand still around your slender throat, thumb caressing your chin, forcing your head to tilt around it.

 

Taking a second to recover, you glared before grasping at his thick wrist. You did not doubt the veracity of his statement, but you had no intentions of being drowned either. With your other hand you took hold of his cock and lifted up with your legs, bringing his length to your entrance, looking at him through lidded eyes. "Take your pleasure," you said, voice gravelly.

 

His free hand lifted from the edge and sank under the water, cupping your ass as he stared you down the way you imagined he looked at his enemies. Without mercy, his lips parting just enough to bare teeth, he slammed you on his cock in one go.

 

You let out a ragged shout that his hand squelched, clenching your windpipe just long enough for you to be more focused on getting air back in your lungs than the pain of him filling you so entirely, stretched to the point of bursting.

 

He leaned back with you perched on top of him, thrusting upwards with his hips, eyes locked on your tits as they bounced and made the water splash. "What happened to riding me until I-" he sucked in a breath as you clenched your hands around his wrist and started bouncing like you were a ship on a rough sea, teeth bared as you used his arm for leverage.

 

Tossing your head back, you closed your eyes and listened to the noises that escaped him and the water splashing lewdly, he was clearly trying to stifle himself, but you had no such compulsions and would only quiet when that vice-like hand on your neck forced you to. As your intensity peaked, you dropped a hand down and rapidly circled your clit with your fingers, letting out a long, ragged cry as your cunt spasmed around his cock.

 

His cock twitched inside you, massaged, milked and squeezed. He growled then, a deep chested noise that you swore you could feel vibrate right from his cock and into you. With a splash, you found yourself under him, head barely above the water, as he thrust into you at his own pace and strength. It was neither slow nor kind, every thrust sending waves of pleasure and pain radiating through your body.

 

His hand held you firm while the other clenched your ass, helping slam your body back into him on every return thrust. His mouth was hanging open, breaths coming rapid and ragged as he used you to pursue his own pleasure.

 

The way he was hitting that sweet spot inside you and fucking you through your orgasm, you were pretty sure you'd surrender your ship to him if he asked for it in that moment. Thankfully he didn't, only pinning you under his bulk and riding you much like you had rode him, but with that masculine intensity that you just couldn't mimic.

 

The low groan that bubbled up from him when his cock gave a hard twitch inside you was music to your ears, feeling his hot seed filling you up. Panting, you grinned and looked up at the unexpectedly soft and blissful look on his face, completely unmasked. "Maybe next time I'll make you surrender, Smith," you rasped.

 

He swallowed, slowly separating from you, hand leaving your neck and cock sliding out. His rough voice was almost enough to rekindle your lust, "you're welcome to keep trying."

 

You sank back into the water, grateful for the heat, but got back to the business of cleaning up once your heart rate normalized. "I best get back and make sure our crews haven't murdered one another," you said with a degree of mirth.

 

"Please," he chuckled, "the brothel wont even get any business tonight."

 

So true. Still, you crawled out of the water sooner than you wanted to, leaving Erwin behind. He seemed content to soak in the near scalding heat and afterglow, not even looking back at you as you rearmed yourself.

 

There was a dangerous level of trust between the two of you that you did not care to acknowledge. Sure, you couldn't beat Smith head to head, but he should at least watch his damn back. Tossing your wet hair back, you left the springs behind.

 

Though the sun had passed beyond the horizon, there was enough light left that you easily noticed the shadow falling over you as you walked across the hard packed earth. The air carried the stench of ale to your nose as you rounded on your stalker, blade out and ready in one smooth motion. Sword met sword and your eyes widened a touch when you came to realize who you were facing.

 

Mike loomed, his sword resting against yours. The blade was far bigger and his reach infinitely longer than yours. It was hardly a fair match, yes, fair wasn't even on the same continent. "Mike," you muttered, trying to read him.

 

His breathing was relaxed, chest rising and falling slowly and rhythmically, green eyes fixed on you and his expression, you thought, had a touch of what you saw earlier. He leaned forwards slightly, sniffing. "You bathed," sniff, "and fucked Erwin," his lip turned upwards at the corner, smug.

 

Heat pooled inside of you and you licked your lips, nodding. "Maybe you could have had me if you came along," you grinned then. All common sense said to not provoke the giant. Too bad you were thinking with something far lower than your brain. "I really enjoyed that look you gave me after I kicked Jean's ass," you said.

 

His sword arm shifted, forcing yours to move without effort; your feet slid in the dirt from the force you put behind your sword arm, trying to be immovable, it was no use. "There's just something about seeing you in action," he admitted, "you're like a shark."

 

Was he trying to flatter you? How drunk was he exactly? No, Mike wasn't drunk, he could drink that whole tavern and make people drunk by his preceding stench, but he'd never be roaring drunk. Maybe it was something else. "Does violence raise your sword, Mike?" You smirked at him, giving his blade a gentle tap with yours.

 

Casually, he pulled his free hand behind his back and entered the proper stance, giving you an honest surprise. You figured Erwin would be the only one in that crew that wasn't just some raging berserker. You almost missed his nod.

 

Resigning yourself to defeat, you fell into the stance yourself and bared your teeth. Big and slow, that's what he was, you weren't going to give him what he wanted easily. No, that would hardly be exciting. He struck first, a lightning fast swing that you barely had the speed to duck under. Maybe he was drunker than he looked, you suddenly realized this was very, very real.

 

He let out a quiet, rumbling snarl when your sword flicked up and nicked the back of his knuckles, punishing him for bringing his limb into your space. He pushed forwards with long, frighteningly nimble strides, trying to force you somewhere.

 

You all but ran backwards, cursing Erwin for fucking you so thoroughly your legs weren't up to par, circling around until you were going up the hill you had been walking down, trying to get as much height as you could. When you blocked a direct strike you felt your arm go numb for a second, nearly dropping your sword. You hissed breath through your clenched teeth and felt your adrenaline soaring.

 

"Come on," he murmured, eyes bright, seeming no worse for wear despite blood lazily trailing off his gigantic hand.

 

Getting into his space was dangerous, so very dangerous, but what choice did you really have? He would push you into a corner sooner than later, there were building walls all around and narrow paths leading wherever, you had to keep it on the road.

 

Darting forwards, you deflected a strike that thankfully slid off instead of the force of the blow going up your arm again, laying a slice across his thigh that carved through his pants and would certainly need a stitch or two. He let out an angry shout and spun so fast, all you could do was drop to the ground and roll under the blow that probably would have cut you in half with the force behind it.

 

Stumbling to your feet, you had a change of heart, turning on your heel and running down an alley. You heard him curse and pursue, and he was oh so close. A glance over your shoulder corrected that to _fucking close_ and gaining fast. There were crates ahead, stacked up in a stair pattern, and you angled for them and pumped your legs harder than you ever had.

 

You leaped onto the first one, stumbled onto the second one and spun around with a roar, catching a fistful of his hair in your offhand and pressing your blade against his neck hard enough that red bloomed around it. You glared down at him from your newfound vantage point.

 

He grinned then, a wicked, triumphant thing. His free hand came up from behind his back and caught your blade, grasping it tight and sealing it in place. His sword was resting just below your rib cage, ready to impale you.

 

"What fool," you panted, incredulous, "grabs a sword by the blade?" You realized your mistake, you had broken your stance, reduced to your more base instincts, and he in turn allowed himself to do the same. _Oddly honorable for a pirate_ , you thought fleetingly.

 

Slowly, mocking you, his fist, it had to be as big as your head when clenched, pulled your sword from his neck despite you trembling from the effort of holding it in place. "This toothpick?" He tilted his head slightly, blood beading down his neck. With one harsh yank your grip was broken and your sword went flying, along with your dignity.

 

His hand caught you at the chest and slammed you into the wall, knocking the wind out of you as his legs shoved the heavy crates aside like they were a child's toy blocks, his hard body pressing into yours. You grunted at him, hands fisting in the fabric of his shirt, as he sheathed his sword.

 

"Looks like I win," he growled, making you feel his voice and his strength, shoving you higher up the wall so he had easy access to your neck, which his teeth went for right away.

 

"Seems so," you rasped, startled by the intensity of your arousal. Maybe fucking should follow fighting more often. When his teeth clamped down on the space between your shoulder and neck you howled at the sudden pain, scrabbling at him, kicking and punching.

 

He bit you deeply, ramming a thigh between your legs and grinding you on it, ignoring your attacks completely. You felt his teeth sticking to your skin when he pulled back, that was going to be bloody. Not normally one for the intimacy of kissing, you caught his lip in your teeth before he could pull away too far to reach, pulling him back and glaring into his eyes. Anything to keep from being literally eaten at this point.

 

You groaned into his mouth as your lips connected roughly, he wasn't shy about using his teeth here either and it felt like a gamble every time you brought your tongue out to meet his. He tasted like ale and something simple but manly, his facial hair scraping against your skin. His arousal was pressing against you through the layers of your clothes, hard and insistent while his hands began to roam with barely restrained grasps.

 

"Take off your belt," he said in a pause between devouring your mouth, his fingers caressing your defined muscles, perhaps in admiration? Or he was making sure you felt the difference between your strength and his. Either way, you were enjoying yourself.

 

Hanging there, you reached down and fought with your belt until it fell to the ground at his feet.

 

"Mine too," he instructed, pulling away from your mouth to watch your hands work.

 

Attacking his belt with your slender fingers, you removed it with precision and watched it fall off of him, daring to press your hand against his concealed cock and looking up at his face when you caressed it. It twitched against your hand and it was clear he was well proportioned.

 

His hands tightened around your arms before letting them go, his expression dark and full of intent as he pressed his chest into you, lowering his hands until they were at the waist of your pants, fingers digging into the fabric and yanking down. As soon as your pants hit the ground he hooked his arms under your knees.

 

You watched in wonder as he bent your legs upwards to the point of discomfort and a little beyond it, looking at the way he lined up so perfectly between your legs. Raising your hands above your head, you braced them against the wall.

 

His nostrils flared, eyes widening, and he quickly tugged his pants down just enough to free himself. You hung between him and the rough brick wall, suspended by his weight alone while he guided his length, rubbing the head between your slick lips before pressing inwards.

 

"Oh, you big fucker," you moaned, squirming your hips despite your position, both of you watching as he sank into you.

 

He was breathing harder now, the feel of your cunt clenching around him, hot and wet, loosening what few inhibitions he had. His left hand reached up and grabbed your wrists, since you offered so nicely, and pulled your arms up higher while his right cupped and caressed your ass and thigh. Definitely an ass man, if the tender touch was anything to go by.

 

Giving you an experimental thrust, he watched your tits bounce and the way your eyes half shut when your back hit the wall, lips parting. A low, rumbling sound emanated from him as he started to fuck you in earnest.

 

Pinned so damn perfectly you couldn't move if you tried, you gasped and let out all the sweet breathy cries he was forcing out of you. "Ah-There!-Oh yes," you hissed, eyes catching a hint of golden chest hairs under his shirt, making you yearn for less clothing between the two of you.

 

His hips were slapping against yours, your clit being struck with every strong thrust. You couldn't stop him any more than you could stop the tide and you were enjoying your complete and utter surrendering of power until a thought flashed across your mind, so bright and more than a little dangerous, you let out a breathy laugh.

 

Head thrown back, he tilted it forwards to look down at you with a curious expression, though twisted with lust.

 

"Call me Captain," you demanded with a fierce grin.

 

Blowing out a breath, he snapped his hips hard in response, watching your head toss back and looking at your pink tongue as it darted over your lips. He leaned in, voice as low as distant thunder, "Are you enjoying this fucking, Captain?" He said, grinning toothily in return.

 

You damn near orgasmed at the sound, the words tingling from your ears to your toes, clenching around him and feeling high from all your blood going south.

 

Growling animalistically, he clenched your wrists so hard it nearly cut into your pleasure, his cock twitching with a life of its own inside you. He all but attacked you from the inside out, wet slapping, grunting and your own breathless song broadcast loudly to anyone who cared to walk by. Shoving you up against the wall with all his weight, he pressed his forehead to the bricks and buried himself as deep as he could reach as his cock exploded inside you.

 

Both of you were struggling for breaths, you more so given he was squishing you, sweat clinging to your clothes. You waited for him to loosen his hold on you, quietly enjoying the feeling this position gave.

 

His hand around your wrist loosened first, letting your hands free to grasp at his arms to steady yourself as he slowly lowered your legs and let you touch ground again. He let out a low groan when his cock slipped from your hot hiding place, and you missed the sensation of fullness.

 

Your limbs were tingling as you slid down his body, grabbing at your pants and awkwardly trying to get them back on as he chuckled, enjoying your struggle.

 

Smirking darkly, you looked up at him, past his wet, flaccid cock and right in the eye. "Good job pleasing your Captain, Mike," you said huskily. You raised an eyebrow when his cock stirred, wondering if he'd spring to action so soon.

 

Giving a noncommittal grunt, he shoved himself back into his pants and collected his belt so you could get yours. You were standing there buckling up your belts and giving one another quiet admiration when you let the moment pass. You were just two animals that got what you wanted, nothing more.

 

Looking him over, taking in the blood smeared on his hand, the dried drip and red line on his neck and the gash on his leg that had colored the pants around it deep crimson. You wondered what you looked like yourself. Huffing, you reached forwards and clamped your hand around the leg wound, feeling his muscles jump under your hand as he debated on whether to interfere or not.

 

Smoothing the fabric down, you dug a finger into the cut to judge the depth and, even better, to hear the warning noise coming out of him. Withdrawing your now bloody finger, you gave a gentle pat over the wound and made to leave. "Get some stitches for that," you said.

 

You collected your sword and went to head back to the tavern. All fucked out or not, you were not going to let this night pass you by with only one ale.


	14. When Pirates Play 2(ErwinxReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!AU  
> Survey Corps members are infamous pirates  
> Tags: Orgy, humiliation, domination, voyeurism, murder and getting off on it, violent fucking, a little background F/F, everyone is a bad guy, noncon(sorta + implied), surprise finger in the butt  
> I have taken a great liking to this AU, I expect a few more rounds of it before I'm tuckered out.

"Ow!" You hissed, glaring at the tiny blond poking at the deep, bloody indents on the space between your neck and shoulder.

 

"Don't complain to me! You're the one who let that giant monster get his hands on you," Krista admonished as she cleaned out the wound thoroughly. "This could get infected!"

 

You were sitting on a short stool in your quarters, squinting and recovering from your night of revelry. Krista was your ships 'Doctor' of a sorts, close enough really. "Just put some salve on it for fuck sakes, it will be fine," you grumbled.

 

With a sigh, she smeared salve all over the wound, that was the next step anyways. "I just wish you would take more care, Captain. Erwin Smith and his crew..." She let it hang. There was a lot to be said about Smith and them, none of it good.

 

"We're not pirates because we play by the rules and skirt around danger, Krista," you said. Krista was probably the most innocent pirate you'd ever met, she was definitely the oddball of your group but everyone loved her deeply. "Plus," you waggled your eyebrows at her, "I've seen you eyeing Reiner."

 

She might as well have started sweating bullets. "Nonsense," she said softly, gathering up her supplies and almost flying out the door.

 

You smirked and crossed your arms. "Go get yourself some blond beefcake, Krista!" You called after her.

 

During the day your efforts were focused on restocking and maintenance, the evenings found you in Erwin's quarters talking strategy for your upcoming mission. On the final night before you were to set sail, you were about to make your way over there when you heard heavy feet landing on the deck overhead.

 

Curious, you pulled your dagger free and stood just inside an open doorway. No women of yours had steps that heavy. Stone still, you listened to the door swinging open and those heavy steps thumping down the stairs.

 

Erwin paused in his step as he passed the door and you flickered forwards, one hand grasping his arm and hauling him towards you with a quick jerk while the other pressed the knife to his neck. You both blinked. "Erwin," you said.

 

He was glaring now, lips pressed together tight and jaw clenched.

 

One glance over him and the rolled up map in his hand had you relaxing and withdrawing. "Business I see, you might want to announce yourself next time?"

 

"Next time you wont hear me at all," he warned, straightening up as you walked past and lead him to your quarters.

 

"I'd like to see that," you admitted. Erwin Smith managing to sneak up on you? You wouldn't mind. Well, assuming that lead to him ravishing you anyway. You shoved the door open and cleared your table off, looking down at the map the two of you had been pouring over as he spread it out and weighed down the corners.

 

"Refresher for tomorrow," he said.

 

"About that," you said, dragging your finger over the path your ship would be taking, "change this so my ship is colliding directly with the side of the outer guard." You thumped your finger on the little ships for emphasis.

 

"Why?" Erwin frowned.

 

"The hull of my ship is reinforced, it's meant for slamming into things," you smirked at him, you honestly thought he'd have figured this out on his own. "With the damage done and the ship being shoved into the other ship, they won't be going anywhere and once you've dealt with your two ships you can go ahead to the merchant vessel and we'll catch up."

 

"Hm," he said, picking up a tool and scratching down the new path without argument. "Letting us get to the merchant ship first? You almost sound like you trust us," he smirked, a subtle gesture, almost all of them were, but it was there.

 

"Your ship is faster, this makes good tactical sense," you dragged your eyes up from his chest to his face. He was very easy to look at. Your tone darkened, "someday, someone is going to stab somebody in the back and it'll end bloody. But until then, you can consider me amicable."

 

"You can't honestly believe you ever win in that scenario," he said, tilting his head. Maybe why you chose to associate with him was more of a mystery to him than you thought.

 

You pulled out the rum and two glasses from your drawer, idly pouring and letting him stew for a minute before sliding one glass towards him. "You ever consider that we're basically one anothers trump card, Smith?"

 

He eyed you intently, calculating now, you could see it in those eyes. He pulled up a chair and sat across from you as you sunk into yours. "I can't think of a scenario where my crew and I need to place our lives in your hands," he said, "you and yours on the other hand..."

 

"Then you're not thinking that hard," you smirked, "we're not famous, we blend in, we're chronically underestimated and mocked."

 

"I don't think those are perks?" He quirked a brow.

 

You thumped a finger on the table. "Mark my words, here and now, that we are going to end up saving your ass eventually. So long as this mutual relationship exists, you will find it fruitful," you said.

 

"Consider them marked," he tasted the rum and you swigged.

 

Swishing the golden liquid around idly, you eyed Erwin over the table. "Now tell me Erwin, you didn't come here just to talk for 10 seconds about something we've already hammered out thoroughly. What are you really here for?"

 

You bit your lip as he put the drink down and his hands went out of sight, listening to his belt unbuckling as he stared you down.

 

Chuckling softly, you waggled a finger at him. "Not tonight. I don't let any of my crew fuck before a mission, myself included," you said.

 

He paused, gaze narrowing into a withering leer. "I could just take you," he said.

 

"You're bigger and stronger," you shrugged off the truth, "you could. But," you shook that same finger lightly, "not without me taking my pound of flesh and this entire arrangement going up in flames."

 

He was weighing his lust against his greed, you could see it written plainly across his face.

 

"Besides," you grinned, "it is going to be a very gratifying victory fuck."

 

You listened to him doing up his belt before he stood. "Very well," he said, if a bit stiffly. He pushed the weights off the map and rolled it up, tossed back the rest of the rum and chuckled down at you. "How you and your crew perform tomorrow is going to heavily affect how my crew view you and yours, you know that right?"

 

"Yes, your crew might think twice about laying hands on mine by the time we're done," you said. He left, wordless, and you noticed that his steps were soft as a feather, lips curling into a smile.

 

The night came and went, and it came as a surprise when your two ships parted the port without the entire city on fire behind you. Then again, neutral ports were hard to come by, there was always a little respect for that.

 

The Hellfish had sped on ahead hours ago, it would loop around and attack from the opposite side of the formation while your ship speared into your own side. The energy of your crew was electric with an undercurrent of nerves. They had never partnered with anyone before, never mind the treacherous Smith and co.

 

You liked to think Smith played the long con, he'd keep his men in check, if for nothing other than your proclamation of being useful. For now.

 

"Ships sighted!" Nanaba howled from the crow's nest.

 

"Get this barge angled properly, Petra," you said placidly to the woman behind the wheel before raising your voice, "be ready to board and fight as fierce as you ever have! We do have an audience for a change." You smirked, bathing in that rising sense of anticipation.

 

In time you could spot the enemy crew, an MP ship guarding the Garrison trade vessel, running around like ants. They wouldn't realize you were aiming to ram them until far too late.

 

As your ship loomed up on them, you pulled your sword and so did your crew, bracing your feet for impact. The resounding crunch was soon swallowed by the banshee screams of your crew and the confused shouting of the men aboard the enemy vessel. They were probably pretty bewildered, seeing women leaping aboard.

 

That confusion usually lasted until they started getting gutted. Your front line fully engaged, you and the veterans entered the fray at your own pace. Gliding over the rails, you glanced upwards to see Nanaba leaping across the beams overhead to engage the man in the opposite crow's nest and Mikasa engaging in her usual acrobatics.

 

Given a clear view, you saw the second ship angling to come up beside the one you had boarded, your crew only had so much time before they would be overwhelmed. Raising your voice, you roared, "stop playing with your food and kill them!" Charging into the fray, you gleefully began to dispatch stragglers as you engaged the group from the side. Ymir was doing the same, but opposite of you.

 

Their line collapsed inwards as it was cut down, one by one, the deck glistening as blood spread across it. You honestly felt disappointed, these men weren't very skilled at all, it was clear they were going for quantity over quality. Your eyes locked on the plank that was shoved across the gap between ships as the new ship got close enough.

 

The man Nanaba had been fighting crashed to the wood at your feet, mangled, as you and Ymir walked to the planks. You'd force the larger group to come one by one, and your crew would meet stragglers who tried to come up by the sides.

 

In your stance, you stabbed, parried, swiped and slashed wildly at each man who dared try and press you backwards. Hell, they needed a reach like Mike if they wanted to pull that one off. You grinned then, thinking about what Erwin's crew was doing right now. Someday you'd get to see, someday. You cracked a nose with your elbow and kicked yet another man into the cold brine below.

 

Both ships set aflame after every last man was thoroughly killed, your crew shoved off and began your journey to the merchant ship and the Hellfish. "Good work," you praised your crew, looking over them as they panted and recovered, bloody head to toe and Krista flitting among them triaging what few wounds were received.

 

The Hellfish was already caught up and lashed together with the merchant vessel, though it was no surprise. You observed them through your monocular, it seemed there was no fighting to be had, though your lips did curl upwards when you saw most of them had decided to be shirtless today.

 

"Looks like the Hellfish wants to make an impression today ladies," you cackled and pocketed the monocular.

 

As soon as you pulled up to the opposite side of the merchant ship and lashed it together with yours, there were more than a few shouts of enthusiasm from your crew at the visuals presented to them. The bulk of your crew remained on your ship, your veterans crossing over with you as Smith had done with his.

 

Hange, Mikasa and Ymir spread out behind you as you tipped your head to Erwin. Mike, Reiner and Bertolt stood behind him. It was an interesting juxtaposition, you observed.

 

From the quiet that spread between your two groups, you figured Erwin was noticing this as well. You pulled your eyes from Mike's blood spattered and hair graced chest, making sure he knew damn well you were looking in the first place, before calmly meeting Erwin's gaze. "As you can see, our end of the bargain is complete," you said.

 

"So it is," Erwin smirked ever so slightly, "Armin is below, already splitting the loot 50/50 as discussed."

 

"Ymir, go below and give this Armin a hand," you crossed your hands behind your back and smirked at the irked expressions that crossed their faces. "We only trust one another as far as we can throw each other, let's face it," you said.

 

Erwin gave a shrug, glancing at a line of prisoners stretching from your group to his and off to the side. They were neatly lashed together, hands behind their backs, and had been wisely silent up until now. "We do have prisoners," he said.

 

You looked them over dispassionately, eyes glazing over in boredom. "Split them 50/50 like everything else," you said.

 

"You just kill them," Bertolt muttered, "we could sell them."

 

"Correct. But fair is fair, is it not?" You smiled cheerfully, striding towards the prisoners and pulling your knife out, much to their rising alarm.

 

"It is," Erwin said.

 

Counting them out quickly, you determined where the half way mark was and promptly cut the rope between the two halves. You looked over your shoulder at Erwin and his men, "you can pick which half you want, my treat."

 

A girl, no, the only girl in the line, sobbed and whispered 'daddy' at that very moment and your eyes narrowed.

 

Erwin did not miss that. Silent, he gestured towards the half the girl was on.

 

You snorted and gestured at Mikasa who promptly came to grab the line for your half, dragging them towards your ship as they began to sob and wail.

 

Mike was the one who grabbed their half, and you thought you saw him take some pleasure from the absolute fear and black despair that radiated from them.

 

"Enjoy, and let us know when you want _real_ women," you sneered. Were you mad about losing the girl? No. Your heart reached no further than where it beat in your chest, but you saw it as a strike towards you, and that earned some mocking from you.

 

Erwin pulled up a nearby stool and you gestured towards your crew, catching one that was promptly tossed your way. Placing it across from Erwin, you rested your arms on your knees and hung your hands between them, relaxed. "I trust you are content with how this played out," you said.

 

"I am," Erwin said, raising a hand and slowly raising a single finger, then pointing it towards your crew. "And so are they." His men began to hop aboard and cross the deck to yours, some leering and others cheering. Your crew responded in kind, thankfully having no reservations about where this was going.

 

You grinned and chuckled, tilting your head and shouting, "kill them and chuck them overboard Mikasa, let the spirits flow." Wine, blood, it was all the same to you. The prisoners screams were short lived and more than a few of the sick bastards on both sides of the fence got their blood up over it. Yourself included.

 

Hange fell back as Reiner and Bertolt stepped around Erwin and made for the festivities themselves, leaving you and Erwin. Mike quickly skipped past too, an eager eye cast upwards.

 

"Erwin," you licked your lips, eyeing him, voice low and sultry, "I thought you said you were going to take me?"

 

"I thought you said you'd take your pound of flesh?" His voice was calm, but you felt the rising tension between the two of you.

 

"That part still stands," you grinned, eyes gleaming, as you slowly slid to your feet and stepped beside the stool while he too rose to a stand. "Come on," you growled, your urge to do violence had yet to be sated, not that it ever would be.

 

You glanced over your shoulder at the sound of a slap and a sharp, high gasp, and grinned when you saw Reiner sitting on a stair with Krista bent over his knee, warming her ass up. You noticed just in time that Erwin had darted towards you, eager to end this before it started. Hooking your hand under the stool, you swung it up with all the violence you could muster.

 

The wood crashed into his arm, he raised it just in time, and shattered on impact. You didn't wait to see his reaction, only dancing away and up the stairs. There were a few confused shouts at this, but Erwin waved them off as he stormed after you. Your crew already knew your games.

 

Without pause or looking backwards, you hopped onto the railing and spun, kicking a leg out. Erwin leaned back, your foot so close he felt it go by, before striking a hand out at your anchored leg.

 

You sprung upwards like a rabbit, your other foot coming down hard on his hand, pinning it to the railing as you bared your teeth at one another. He stumbled backwards as you kicked him in the face and hopped off his hand. Apparently you had an audience because you heard cackles of laughter from your crew and a 'fuck that bitch, Captain!'

 

Recovering quickly, his eyes widened at the offense, provoked. You smirked, raising a hand and catching a rope that Ymir, in her timely arrival, swung to you. Running off to the side as he lunged ferociously, you swung by and flew across the ship, feet connecting with the door and spinning you around before you let go of the rope and hit the floor.

 

He leaped over the railing like a panther and charged as his feet hit the deck, you grinned like a lunatic and kicked off the door with your foot, charging right back.

 

Your audience, as busy fucking each other as they were, roared at their Captains clashing.

 

He took a swing, incredibly fast, but you ducked and passed between his legs, kicking him in the back of the knee good and hard. He fell to one knee and you let out a snarl of victory, leaping at his back.

 

He rolled to his back in that instant, fury on his face, and met your midsection with his foot, kicking you clean across the deck to crash into the opposite wall. Bestial roars and shrieks rose to a fever pitch as Erwin slid to his feet and approached, fists clenched.

 

You staggered to your feet, significantly slowed from the hit, and grinned as his belt hit the deck with a clatter. Yours followed, weaponry landing in a heap.

 

With a deep chested growl, he charged at you one last time. Again, you kicked off the wall with your foot and launched yourself at him, feeling your arousal spike at the idea this was about over with.

 

His arms swung forwards, trying to catch you in a bear hug, but you sprung upwards and somersaulted over his head, your back connecting to his as you threw your arms backwards and wrapped them around his thick neck. You let out a savage snarl as you tried to hurl him bodily over you but you felt his back and neck muscles clenching like steel cables, denying you.

 

You felt his hands grasping your forearms, felt your body go flying, heard and observed yourself crashing to the deck and bouncing off of it in a detached kind of way. He grasped you by the hair and yanked you to your knees, facing his and your crew as you tried to gather your thoughts.

 

It dawned on you that he was about to put you on display when his free hand grasped the front of your shirt, ripping it and your bra off in one violent expansive gesture. Hungry lust blown eyes watched, and you watched back. The two crews were together on your deck, in various states of undress and fucking one another, but they had paused to observe the domination of a Captain.

 

You were lifted by the hair just enough for your pants to be tugged to your knees before being shoved down again, ass up and forced to watch them as they watched you. Your eyes were drawn upwards as Erwin thrust into you with a bloodthirsty shout, and you grinned through your painful haze as it began to clear.

 

Nanaba's front half was hanging out of the crow's nest, a hand engulfing each of her shoulders as Mike threatened to fuck her over the edge. Now that was a hell of a view.

 

"Who is the Captain?" Erwin growled against your back as he hunched over you and fucked you mercilessly. He was putting all his anger right between your legs now, a different kind of battle that he was also planning on winning.

 

"Fucker," you slurred, wincing as he pulled your head back painfully.

 

"Who is the Captain?" He said it again, warning in his tone.

 

"You're the Captain," you growled, fingertips curling at the wood beneath them.

 

Your body shook from the force as he doubled his effort, clearly he was getting off on this too, and the sounds of flesh slapping together and both men and women gasping, grunting and moaning filled the air.

 

Erwin's hand shifted from your hair to between your shoulder blades and shoved your face into the deck, making you grimace as your cheek was mashed. He was hitting that spot inside you again, his dick fit you so perfectly, you couldn't help but announce your pleasure to anyone who would listen.  You were also watching Krista take Reiner, hands on his broad chest as she bounced on his lap while he desperately clenched his fists at the stairs. Oh, Ymir was going to be raging over that. You clenched around Erwin and let out a keening cry, the sound of others getting off around you left you breathless and dizzy with lust.

 

Your eyes shot open when his hand slid down your back and a finger touched your asshole. Oh no. "Don't you dare," you snarled, clenching your fists.

 

You could hear him grinning as he slowed down, giving you lazy thrusts while his thick finger threatened your anal virginity. "Dirty sea whore, I will take you however I want." His other hand grasped your shoulder as you struggled to get back up to your feet, and he put his body over yours to better trap your legs in place.

 

Letting out a low, angry wail, you watched as his men grinned through their lusty hazes while Erwin jammed his finger up your asshole like there was treasure buried in it. Your crew were decidedly busy, but you did get a few pity looks and smirks.

 

Finger hooked inside you, Erwin got back to thrusting towards the finish line, his hot breath hitting the back of your head as he panted.

 

You were vowing all kinds of revenge in silence before you realized...it actually felt kind of good. Your cheeks flushed when you let out a pleased moan, the sensation of being extra full and having his cock rubbing up against his finger inside you a strange but not unwelcome feeling.  By the time you and Erwin were spent, and he came with a great shout before shoving you flat to the deck, most everyone else was laying in their own sweaty heaps. You felt a tingle of pride when you realized quite a few of your women were on top of their man of choice, grinning tiredly at the thought.

 

Staggering to your feet after Erwin separated from you, you found the remains of your shirt and tied it around your chest, turning it into an impromptu bra for the time being. You were admiring the boot shaped bruise that spanned from between your breasts down to your stomach when Erwin's men began to filter back to their own ship.  You felt a tingle of pleasure that Erwin had his own boot shape printed on his face, though you doubted it was going to bruise so heavily.

 

Everyone was moving slow, sated and content for the time being. Once your women were up you snorted in disgust, "swab this fucking deck!" Blood and semen everywhere, just fantastic. Back to business, and you reminded yourself to check up on Nanaba since she hadn't so much as peeked her head out of the crow's nest once Mike crawled out of it like some kind of sated sea monster, Smith and you assigned a couple pairs of your own crew members to collect the loot that had been sorted out below and bring it to your own ships.

 

Erwin and you watched the goings-on together from the deck of the merchant ship, arms crossed, eyes sharp and waiting for someone to sneak something a little extra for their own team, but all went according to plan and your two crews separated amicably when all was said and done. From your own ship, you shouted at Erwin as your subordinates undid the knots tying your boat to the merchant ship, which was already starting to sink from the scuttling. "See you around, Captain eyebrows!"

 

He gave you a nod, smirking that you'd say such a thing only while well out of reach. Your own crew chuckled tiredly, you would all be moving a bit slow for a day or so.

 

In your quarters, long after The Hellfish had parted ways from your ship, Ymir walked in with a coy smile on her face.

 

"Did you get it?" You said, looking up from the map on your desk.

 

Casually, she tossed a rolled up tube and you caught it with a broad grin. "Of course I got it," she said with a dismissive huff.

 

"Good job," you said. Sometimes merchant ship Captains were a little too fast and loose about the movements of their fleet. This Captain had been one such fool, and now you and your crew had quite a bit of new material to pour over.

 

Once you'd gotten your sea legs back, as best you could for now anyway, you personally climbed up to the crow's nest and collected Nanaba. You held off on doing it while in view of the Hellfish crew, for various good reasons, showing weakness being one. "Cmon," you muttered, "up you go," hauling her over your shoulder and cautiously climbing down, "hope you had fun."

 

"It was terrifying, Captain, but something else too," Nanaba admitted, wincing as you jostled her around on your shoulder.

 

"I think that's part of the appeal," you chuckled. As soon as your feet hit the deck you handed her off and watched over her closely while Krista made sure nothing was broken. It was important for your crew to know that you cared about them every now and again, and you wanted to judge the mood after that adventure too.

 

Ymir was the only one who seemed a bit off about it, which was no surprise given her tastes resided in women, namely Krista.

 

Practically glowing with contentment, you felt especially pleased that you and your gang pulled one over on Erwin Smith.

 


	15. When Pirates Play 3 (MikexReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!AU  
> Survey Corps are infamous pirates  
> Tags: noncon, sexual coercion, domination, food play, praise, reader you have been a very bad girl, time to show these pirates who's the dom around here  
> Next chapter is gratuitous MikeXReader, don't you worry

You were looking in a small hand mirror, frowning at the silvery lines under your fingertips. Of course the bite would scar, why wouldn't it?

 

"It's the Hellfish!" Nanaba shouted from the crow's nest.

 

Your frown deepened, pocketing your mirror, resting your forearms across the wooden railing and peering at the ship approaching yours from behind. What could Erwin and his cronies be up to and how did they even find you, for that matter? It seemed you were going to find out.

 

Rubbing your face, you turned to face your crew who were expecting orders. "Just be sharp, we'll play this by ear," you said.

 

Soon enough the Hellfish was coming up beside your ship and you stood on the lower deck with a foot on the railing. The expressions of Erwin's crew were odd, seeming to be tense, you thought as you scanned over them one by one while Mike approached. "Where's Eyebrows?" You said, looking up at him.

 

His face was grim and the first thought that flashed through your head was _mutiny_ , your hand tightened around the hilt of your sword.

 

The giant gave your unease a dismissive gesture. "Captured," he said.

 

"Oh really?" Your hand remained where it was, but you relaxed a degree. "I suppose the next questions would be: why are you bothering us about it and how did you find us in the first place?"

 

He tapped the side of his nose, "smelled you," he said.

 

You had the good grace to be offended, baring your teeth at him. God knew there were never ending fish smell jokes for you and your crew and you weren't about to tolerate that shit even if it came from a sea giant like Mike.

 

"Not like that," he clarified with a smirk. "We think that you can rescue him," he said, crossing his thick arms.

 

There was your greed-o-meter going off again. "Where is he located?"

 

"Stuck in the stocks in Eel Harbor, beside Fort Trost," he said.

 

You drummed your fingertips on your belt thoughtfully. Trost was nowhere near where you and your crew lingered, you would be unknowns. "Well Mike, your Captain has an excellent dick but I'm afraid I'm willing to let that go unless you have some coin for our effort," you said.

 

He grunted at you.

 

You smiled, letting the hilt of your sword go and hopping over to the deck of the Hellfish as Ymir shouted her dislike of this idea. Waving her off, you looked up at Mike and licked your lips. "I'm sure you know where your Captain keeps his booze. Let's get into it and talk business," you said.

 

"Heh," he said, taking the lead and heading for the Captain's quarters that you were already familiar with. Some of your crew were coming to the railings to talk to Smith's crew, so that was good at least.

 

As soon as you got into Smith's quarters you plopped down in a chair and waited for Mike to pour out some booze. Only then, drink in hand and one leg crossed over the other, did you speak of business. "We can get him out of Trost, what kind of coin are you offering?" You paused, licking liquid off your lips, "better yet, why aren't you just taking over and forgetting about him?"

 

Mike swirled the liquid in his glass idly, it looked tiny in his grizzled paw. "Name your price and it will be done," your eyes widened slightly at that, "and he is our Captain." He snorted, "our loyalty is unbreakable."

 

Hm. Peculiar. You eyed him thoughtfully, taking another sip.

 

Frowning, he rested an arm on Erwin's desk, fingertips hanging off it. "There is only a few days time before his scheduled execution. You will need to leave right away if you're going to get there before there's too many people. Name your price and let's get on with it," he huffed.

 

"Erwin clearly never educated any of his subordinates on the art of the deal, I see," you said a touch archly as you rose to your feet and plunked the drink to the desk, angling around it to stand directly in front of him.

 

He quirked a brow, keeping quiet.

 

"Put your hands behind your back, Mike," you said, staring him down.

 

Something flashed in his eyes, deep, dark emotions eager to spill out. He clenched the table with one hand for a second, the wood creaking in distress, before his long limbs complied and his hands clasped together behind him, stretching his broad chest out so nicely.

 

"You'd whore yourself out for your Captain, huh Mike?" You cooed as you stepped between his legs, feeling that familiar coiling in your guts. Mike Zacharias at your mercy? Oh, you were going to enjoy this.

 

He was silent, muscles of his jaw working as he clenched it.

 

"That's okay, you don't have to speak," you crawled into his lap, straddling him and getting your face in his as your hands locked onto his shoulders.  It was funny how he dominated space with just his size, even when you were in control.  "Truth is, I really," your voice went rough at the thought, giving his cheek a lick, "really, want to fuck you in his chair."

 

If looks could kill, Mike would probably be the deadliest man alive, but he was holding still for you, so there was that.

 

Quickly, you undid your belt and tossed it to the floor before returning to the task at hand. You pressed your ass down and ground it against his sleeping cock while you gave his jaw nibbles and bites, your fingertips slipping into his shirt and heading straight for his chest hair. "We'll have to make it quick if you want to save Erwin," you teased, heading for his neck with your teeth as you felt his blond hairs parting under your digits.

 

You felt his muscles spasm and his back arched so hard he shoved at you with it when you clamped down on the flesh and muscle at his neck, exactly where he marked you himself. He growled so loud you thought the crew might hear, but fuck it. You let go only when your jaw hurt from clenching so hard, and you made damn sure you tasted copper.

 

Smiling, you saw the red beading up through the teeth holes already and gave the mark a lick. "I've been meaning to get you back for that one," you said sweetly, something that no sane person would ever attribute to you.

 

He took a deep breath and blew it out his nose like a damn horse, but you felt him stirring against your ass and chuckled softly. "Good boy," you praised as you kissed and licked across his collar bone and neck, not wanting to offer him anything to bite at should he decide he had changed his mind.

 

Your hands were not idle, and you regretfully left his thoroughly caressed chest to fight with his belt and fish out his cock. It felt so nice in your hand, silky and smooth and hardening as you squeezed and pumped along it.

 

His breathing had roughened by the time you coaxed him to full mast, staring you down as he held admirably still for you. "I'm going to ride you, have you ever let a woman do that to you, Mike?" You grinned, kneeling up to work your pants down past your knees, you couldn't imagine he had.

 

As you shifted forwards, one hand on his cock and one on his shoulder, you stared him straight in the eye while slowly, ever so slowly, lowering yourself on to him. You could hear his teeth grind, his muscles clenching so hard they moved you.

 

You let out a pleased humm and started bouncing, hands grasping his shoulder and thumb stroking the angry looking bite you left on him. "Such a nice cock," you purred and panted, setting a speedy pace, "it fills me so well, Mike."

 

His head tilted forwards, his lips pulling back to reveal teeth, he was struggling now.

 

You clenched the bite in your fist, making him rumble, while your other hand flew down between you and attacked your clit at a ferocious pace. You let out a soft, long cry as pleasure washed over you. It was not intense, but it was very gratifying.

 

The look on his face as you pulled off of him was priceless. His mouth fell open, gaping in shock as you pulled up your pants and slipped your belt back on.

 

"Well, I better get going if I'm going to rescue Eyebrows," you grinned, eyes bright, "I expect to cash in on that," you gave a pointed look down at his cock left wanting, "later. Oh and," you named your price, though you suspected he was beyond hearing at that point.

 

Mike's hands slowly unfurled from behind him, fingers shaped into claws, his teeth bared and eyes wide, sheer fury on his face.  He was fighting that very pirate urge to take whatever he pleased, whenever he pleased.

 

You tilted your head just slightly, eyebrow quirking. Daring him.

 

With a snap his hand sealed around his cock and started jerking it violently while he glared at you and physically shook from rage.

 

"Good boy," you whispered and walked out. How long had it been since you felt genuine fear? You grinned harder. The way Mike looked at you gave you a distant stirring, you sincerely hoped he'd deliver later. You all but kicked the door open and swooped on to the deck, hopping to your ship. "Ladies! We have a job to do, let's get moving!" You shouted enthusiastically.

 

It didn't take long to brief your crew on the mission, slipping in and out of MP cities was something you were all familiar with, it was not hard. With Erwin in tow though, that took a little thinking. His own crew couldn't possibly save him, they were far too famous, as was the ship. It was time to bring around those marked words.

 

You slammed the huge chest down on the deck, Eel Harbor would be in sight soon and it was time to get ready. "Let's get decent, ladies," you smirked.

 

"Humiliating," Petra muttered.

 

"Wait until you see the amount of coin they are paying for this, now _that's_ humiliation," you said.

 

Erwin closed his eyes, resigned to his uncomfortable position, grateful that the sun had ceased beating down on him for the time being. He did not look up when he heard the giggling of women, they were beneath his notice.

 

He jerked and spluttered when something soft and gooey collided with his face, obscuring his mouth and nose. He snorted and bared his teeth, tasting...tasting pie? "I will personally burn your homes down and rape you with my sword," he rasped, putting all his talent at threatening people into his tone.

 

His fists clenched hard when something soft wiped the pie out of one of his eyes, blinking to realize it had been a tongue. "You can't burn down the sea, Erwin," his eye widened, "and I've already been fucked by your sword."

 

You grinned like the cat who caught the canary at the fury you saw in his eye before scooping the other eye clean with your thumb and popping the pie into your mouth. "Mmm, that's good pie," you admitted.

 

You and a group of your crew were dressed up, literally, all soft pastels and girly colors with little frilly parasols over your shoulders. Quite the sight.

 

"Why are you here?" He muttered as you glanced around, making sure nobody was watching before licking some more pie off his face languidly. His fists clenched at the humiliation, the wood trembling as he tried to force his way out of it, but it would not yield.

 

Chuckling softly, you gestured over your shoulder and one of the women made for the heavy lock keeping the stock shut. "Your crew really likes you, you should see how much I am charging them for this little rescue," you said.

 

He gave a noncommittal grunt.

 

Smiling back at your crew, you kept your voice high and light, "see this ladies? This is what a very bad boy looks like. My, he's committed so many crimes, where to start?"

 

"You should punish him for being bad," Hange crowed.

 

"I think you're right Hange," you said, voice soft as Erwin glared lasers.

 

Straightening up, you sauntered around to the back of the stock where you found he was shirtless but still had his pants on. His legs jumped when you slapped his ass hard enough for it to echo through the small courtyard. "You could bounce a coin off this ass, not bad," you rubbed it, enjoying the pliable yet muscular feel of it, grinning wickedly.

 

They were all leering at his face, watching emotions flicker across it as you hopped up on to his back and straddled him like a horse, your dress draping over him, resting your arms across the top of the stock and looking down at him. "How's that lock coming Marlene? I'm surprised no one has wandered here yet," you said.

 

He shifted under you, but remained silent. You were under his skin, clearly.

 

When the lock clicked in answer, you hopped off him with a quickness and caught the heavy wood with a grunt when he threw it off him, bristling like a wild animal and raising his fists at you. "Shhh," you raised a finger at him, smiling.

 

He seemed to gather his resolve, fists lowering as he glared while you settled the wood down quietly.

 

"Come," you gestured to him and walked into the group of women, "stand with me, we need to be quick about this."

 

He complied, ducking his head when you held your parasol up over it, followed by the women around you raising theirs into a dome-like shape to obscure everyone inside of it. "Let's go," you said, and you were off. This was a well known maneuver for your crew and you moved with a quickness, only slowed down by Erwin's clumsy steps. You gave him the benefit of the doubt and attributed it to him having been sitting in the stock for a few days.

 

"Don't know whether to thank you or kill you," Erwin muttered finally.

 

"A little payback was due," you smiled, keeping your voice low, "you'll live."

 

"Where's my ship?" He said as you wound your way to the docks. You did get some looks but who was really going to get in the way of a gaggle of frilly women? Nobody, that's who.

 

"Waiting for you, we will bring you there of course," you smirked, as if you would make him swim there or something. Hell, they had your coin. Getting him up the plank was the most daring part, he was much more difficult to obscure and the docks were still busy, but he slipped inside the ship without issue.

 

Rescue off without a hitch, _not bad_ , you thought. My, you were really getting your way lately, you could get used to that. The crew relaxed when you put Eel Harbor to your backs and got back into your proper clothes, stuffing the dresses and parasols back into the chest to be used again someday, hopefully no time soon.

 

You let Erwin be for a time, letting the steam blow off, before heading down below and finding him in your quarters trying to sponge dried up pie off his face and hair. "Damn," you said, closing the door behind you and leaning on it with a lazy grin, "I should have shoved my finger up your ass while I had the chance. Maybe next time."

 

"You are already at the limits of my patience," he said, voice low in warning.

 

"I'm always at the limits, Smith, that's where I like being. Hell, you should see what I did to Mike," you smirked.

 

His shoulders slumped slightly, he did not relish dealing with whatever mess you left for him.

 

"Don't worry, he can deal with it on his own. I hope," chuckling, you went for the rum and poured him out a glass too.

 

Surprisingly, you refrained from fucking Erwin during the trip, but you supposed he was quite drained and truth be told...you were looking forward to seeing another big blond.

 

He was all cleaned up and ready to go by the time your ship came to rest beside the Hellfish, and you leaned on the railing as Erwin hopped back to his ship, wiggling your fingers pointedly. "Pleasure doing business," you said.

 

Mike came striding up from below then, and both the force and the weight of what he threw at you had you stumbling a step or two when you caught it. Erwin quirked a brow at the sight, giving you a look that read as _what did you do exactly?_ Violent and scary as he was, Mike was not known for a raging temper outside of fighting.

 

"I have a proposition," you said, holding the heavy sack over your shoulder.

 

"You should be happy we don't just kill you and take it back," Erwin muttered, fingering the hilt of his sword thoughtfully. He was clearly re-evaluating your use to him. Your crew shifted nervously in response.

 

"Remember what I said about fruitful relationships?" You quirked a brow. "I'll give you half of this back, provided you owe _me_ a favor," you said, to the disgruntled noises of women behind you.

 

You saw the muscles of his jaw working as he thought it over. Greed won. "Get another bag," he said sharply.

 

Armin ran below deck to retrieve one as Erwin approached, leaning on his own railing. His eyes drilled into you, like he was trying to extract the meaning behind your actions.

 

The truth of it was, and you smiled at the thought as you made to halve the coins and hand them over to Armin with his open bag, a favor indebted them to you and would keep you in the game just that much longer. Insulation from being promptly murdered at will.

 

Erwin had his games, you had yours.

 

Exchange completed, your ship began to pull away with a little coaxing. With a smile you called out, "I expect to collect on the rest at a later date, Mike," you grinned wickedly then at the look he shot you. The best part was when you saw Erwin's eyes widen when he saw the bloody bite on Mike's neck.

 

Ymir gave you an earful but, for once, you explained the situation to her and your crew and watched the pent up anger melt away. You were watching their backs and playing the Captain game, they understood. It was an absolutely exorbitant amount of coin anyways, even losing half was nothing, not when you got a favor to hold over Erwin.

 

Erwin was sitting in his quarters, frowning at his lowered booze levels, when Mike opened the door and loomed in, placing his hands on the desk.

 

"Mike?" Erwin tilted his head.

 

"I want revenge," Mike growled, glaring.

 

Erwin's lip quirked at that. "I'm glad you said that."

 


	16. When Pirates Play 4 (MikexReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!AU  
> Survey Corps are infamous pirates  
> Tags: NONCON, domination, humiliation, bodily harm, sexual violence, anal  
> I kinda wrote myself into a corner with Reader. How can you really punish someone who basically gets off on violence? Well, this is me exploring exactly what it takes for Reader to be cracked open. You get broken, Reader.

It was a galleon. No, not just _a_ galleon, _the_ galleon, and it was riding up on your ship's ass. You glared at the monster of a ship, the Titan, as it closed in. Why on earth would Nile Dok's ship, the prize of the MP fleet, be hunting you down? You had a few ideas.

 

"Orders, Captain?" Ymir said, her tone subdued.

 

The galleon would have well over double your crew number and being that it was Dok's ship, they would all be quite skilled. "Prepare for battle," you said calmly.

 

"Battle?" Ymir hissed, eyes blazing, "we'll be slaughtered!"

 

"In case you hadn't noticed ,Ymir, there is literally no escape. So do me a favor and follow my orders one last fucking time," you growled, glaring at her out of the corner of your eye until she stepped off and barked your order.

 

Lines with metal hooks on them were readied, swords loosened in their scabbards, and you roared up at your enemy as they pulled alongside of you. Hooks catching into wood, your crew scrambled up the rope and leaped onto the deck of the Titan with you in tow.

 

They were waiting, swords drawn and surrounding your point of entry. Nile Dok was standing nearby, hands clasped behind his back, letting out a laugh at you and your crew. "Surrender now and maybe we'll be merciful. You are only women, after all," he said.

 

Dark expressions settled across the faces of the women quietly facing off against Dok's men.

 

"Kill them," you breathed.

 

It didn't go well. Not bad, but not well. Given their overwhelming numbers you were quickly surrounded and attacked from behind, but instead of being skewered you were bludgeoned and knocked out.

 

As you stood there bound in a line with your crew members and a pounding headache, you pondered the reasoning for this. You were pirates, generally speaking pirates are killed without question unless they surrender, then they are killed later.

 

You quirked a brow when the crow's nest called out an incoming ship: the Hellfish. The lack of reaction from Nile and his men was strange, were they so confident?

 

"I told you, you should have surrendered," Dok glared at you, you especially after you identified yourself as the Captain.

 

"Not much point," you smirked, "and we certainly killed a few of your crew. Aren't you mad, Dok?" You hissed when someone cuffed you none too gently from behind, your head ringing so hard you saw double.

 

His glare smouldered, eyes as dark as a sharks, and he waited.

 

When Erwin Smith climbed aboard, you stared.

 

"Admiral Dok," Smith said cordially, shaking Nile's hand.

 

"Captain Smith," Dok said, gesturing at you with his head, "we are a little occupied right now, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

 

This...well, this explained a whole lot actually. You let out a soft chuckle. "Nile Dok gargling Erwin Smith's cock, what a surprise," you said. No wonder why Smith didn't particularly care about interacting with you, he had the Admiral of the fleet who protected all the ships he preyed upon under his belt, apparently. You huffed when you received another cuff.

 

Nile eyed you. "It's a simple business arrangement, not that a two-bit pirate whore like you would know much about those," he said.

 

You thought you saw amusement flash across Erwin's face. "About that," he said.

 

"What about it?" Nile looked at Erwin sharply.

 

"You're going to let them go," Erwin said, smirking then.

 

"What?" Nile blustered, "they killed my men!"

 

"Get yourself some better men, Dok. Bit shameful being killed by a woman, isn't it?" He was talking to Dok, but he was looking at you, mocking you.

 

Nile let out a stiff breath and gestured towards you, the man behind you beginning to untie the ropes.

 

"Except her, she's coming with me," Erwin pointed directly at you and the man behind you paused at your bindings before cutting the rope beside you and kicking you in the back.

 

Startled, you stumbled towards the two men and barely righted yourself before collision. You looked up at Erwin with a confused expression.

 

"When will we have our Captain back?" Krista said, frowning in concern.

 

Smith looked at the tiny blond, eyes boring into her until she shifted nervously. "When we give her back," he said. You imagined you could hear the _if_.

 

"Ymir," you said, "you're in charge." Erwin was obviously cashing in your favor, but why was he separating you from your crew?

 

"See you around, Dok," Erwin grasped your arm and none too gently hurled you from Dok's vessel to his.

 

Twisting into a roll, you still felt the wind flee your lungs from the impact and your head might have exploded too, you weren't sure yet. A heavy thud next to you announced Erwin's arrival. "Shove off," he said, his men springing into action as you struggled to your feet.

 

His hand clapped against your back the second you stood, fisting into your shirt. "Welcome aboard, Captain," he said in a dramatically over friendly way, to dark chuckles all around.

 

"My pleasure," you loaded on the sarcasm since it was clearly free flowing at this point.

 

He shoved you and you collided with someone's chest, rough hands grasping your arms. A quick glance showed it was Reiner, and he was leering appraisingly. "Who wants this used up sea whore though, Captain?"

 

"Prefer Krista, do you?" You hissed up at him and he shoved you off to someone else, your back colliding with him and a hand connecting with the back of your neck, sending pain pulsing up through your skull.

 

"I know someone who wants her," the voice, Gunther you thought, sneered.

 

"Your Captain had no complaints," you mused as you were shoved yet again.

 

"Pass her here," someone else called and you were again sent stumbling, but you recovered and rounded on whoever it was, letting out a little roar as you sent a kick his way.

 

Dita took the kick straight to his head and fell clean on his ass as you landed on your feet and glared over those present. It was most of Erwin's men, their duties complete and time on their hands, and they sure were glaring.

 

"What's your game, Erwin?" You growled up at him, wriggling your hands at the rope around your wrists, but it was no use. You swayed as your head pounded, concussion maybe? Ugh, you wanted to vomit but you had asses to kick. "Nile is clearly in your pocket, so you sent him to capture my crew," you took a step backwards as he took a step forwards, "to use up the favor I guess? Doesn't explain you parting me from my crew, however."

 

Erwin chuckled darkly, shaking his head at you. "I don't give a fuck about your favor. This is something else," he said, eyes bright with malicious glee.

 

You bumped into something solid on your next backwards step and you sighed through your nose when you realized who it probably was, given you hadn't seen him yet. "Well, get it over with I suppose," you grumbled.

 

You sucked in a breath when Mike's hand clamped down around your neck and squeezed. Thoughts and conscious fleeing you faster than you lost your circulation, the pain in your head was just too much. Later, you woke, bleary eyed and not very comfortable, on a pile of straw in what had to be the brig.

 

They did take slaves, so it made sense they had one. Your ship did not. Your eyes landed on a bowl of some kind of slop and a cup of water, you dug in quickly and grimaced at the taste. There were some advantages to a ship full of women.

 

Finishing quickly and gulping down the water, you pushed the cup and bowl away and pressed your palm to your forehead, letting out an unhappy groan. A chuckle made you squint and look up. It was dark, but it was clearly Mike's silhouette.

 

"Mike," you greeted him, "I don't suppose this is about the blue balls, a little much, no?"

 

"You're mine," he said ominously before turning away and stalking off.

 

Letting out a huff, you laid back on the straw and closed your eyes. Clearly you needed to do some recovering and Mike didn't just stroll in and fuck your brains out, or murder you, so he was waiting for something, despite his proclamation.

 

The cell door scraping open woke you, god that thing needed some elbow grease, and you squinted at whoever interrupted your sleep. Oh, it was Mike. Oh, he was fishing his cock out as he approached. There it was.

 

You swallowed thickly, backing up with your hands until you were firmly against the wall. Tilting your head back to look up at him, you watched as he straddled you in the hay, stroking his cock and glaring down at you. "Is it really punishment if I like it?" You smirked up at him.

 

He placed a hand on the top of your head and held you still while his other hand brought his cock to your lips, rubbing and pressing at them insistently, smearing them with precum. "Open," he growled.

 

Not in any shape to argue, you opened your mouth and cringed when he rammed it in, making a _gak_ noise around it.

 

"Bite and you'll be dead," he promised, fingertips curling into your hair as he forced your head to bob while working his hips too.

 

You certainly believed it and you weren't going to go testing any theories to the contrary. Sedate, if only by virtue of your concussion, you rested your hands on his thighs and tried to ride out the face fucking he was giving you.

 

"Erwin owed me," he said, voice rough, rocking his hips and listening to you slurp around his thickness, "consider yourself my pet."

 

Pet. Well, that was not promising. Your fingertips curled at the thought, that was a bit of a dramatic fall from grace, in your opinion. You sucked in a breath whenever he allowed, which wasn't half as often as you wanted, just another reason to have a good set of lungs.

 

"Two days," he said, breathing heavy and thrusting hard enough to hurt your nose.

 

Two days what? Stupid sea giant. You slipped a hand into his pants and cupped his balls, massaging them and trying to hurry this up, you had some sleeping to get back to.

 

He groaned, ramming his cock into the back of your throat and spilling his cum into you, leaving you without a choice but to swallow. Settling back on his haunches and pulling his cock out of your mouth with a wet slurp sound, he stared down at you, leaning in to sniff a few times.

 

You let out a slow breath, hand slipping out of his pants and landing on your thigh. "Hm," you grunted. You fell asleep before you even bothered to wipe your mouth, saliva sliding down the corners. If Mike wanted to bother you, he could wake your ass up again.

 

Telling time in the dark was difficult, especially after being unconscious, but you got the sense that Mike was only visiting you during his off hours when he did not have duties. Only Eren visited to bring you food and drink, and it was in absolute silence. You wondered what kind of friction Mike having a 'pet' would bring, if no one else got to have you. Pirates were known for their legendary jealousy, why would Erwin invoke it like that? Maybe Mike was low-key ring leading this circus.

 

Your head was feeling much better thankfully, despite Mike abusing your mouth every time he walked in. There had to be a reason why he wasn't using the rest of you, and it left you suspicious. You suspected that two days time was up when Bertolt came to collect you, roughly dragging you along by the wrist up to the deck.

 

Blinking owlishly in the light, you quickly realized the whole crew was watching in silence as you were shoved up to the railing, it was a little unnerving. Squinting, you realized there was an island of some sort, very green and certainly within swimming distance. "Is this my vacation destination?" You wondered out loud.

 

Bertolt shifted away and Erwin took his place. "You could say that," he chuckled, leaning in to whisper, "I thought you wanted to collect from Mike? For him to deal with you?"

 

Your neck hairs prickled as you glared at him from the corner of your eye. You considered blurting out the pie incident at this point, just to see what happened, but he moved on quickly.

 

"Get on the railing," he said, crossing his arms, clearly enjoying this.

 

Blowing out a breath, you climbed on to the railing as instructed, standing and looking over your shoulder at them.

 

"If you manage to survive, you get to go back to your crew," Erwin's eyes were smiling, as though he felt that would not be happening.

 

"You're on," you growled. Challenge accepted, whatever that challenge entailed. You let out a shout when he kicked you in the back and sent you flying into the sea.

 

Mike was walking through the door, shirt and belt discarded for this particular mission.

 

"5 days Mike," Erwin said, smirking.

 

"Hm," Mike said, that was especially generous, but they were well stocked and weren't in any rush to get anything done, he supposed.

 

"Be sure to give her my regards," a glare flashed across the blue eyed devils face.

 

Mike stood at the railing and watched you swimming towards the island, idly counting out your head start. Wouldn't do to just catch you in the sea. "Surprised you're on board with this," he remarked.

 

"She pissed me off," Erwin said.

 

"Who hasn't she pissed off?" Reiner said, murmurs of agreement floating around.

 

What Erwin said cycled through your mind as you swam, you were not connecting the dots here. What did Mike have to do with you being stuck on some tropical island? You staggered onto the beach and up a large grassy hill, turning around to glare at the ship anchored in the distance, hands on your hips.

 

Your lips parted when you saw, without a doubt, someone jump off the boat and splash into the water. In time, you identified his blond hair when the sun hit it just right. You blew out a breath. Was Mike hunting you? Had to be, if Erwin didn't expect you'd survive, that rat bastard.

 

So what was the game plan? Did you have to kill him before he killed you? Survive? For how long? You growled, maybe you should have asked these questions when someone could possibly have answered them. Mike strode out of the sea and your eyes widened slightly when he dropped his pants and tossed them aside too.

 

Well, that suggested the nature of the game. Your legs tingled when his head turned and tilted, facing towards you. You didn't actually turn and run until he started striding in your direction, but then you ran like hell was on your heels.

 

Jungle enveloped you, dark and smothering, and you did not look back until you felt comfortable that he would have no clue where you went. You zigged, zagged, doubled back and waded through muck and rivers, it was officially impossible for him to find you unless he stumbled on you via freak accident.

 

You were peeling a banana and sitting on a rock, feeling pretty confident about your survival rate at this point, when a twig snapped and you froze. It felt like being submerged in ice water when you slowly turned your head to look at Mike walking towards you casually.

 

He tapped the side of his nose.

 

 _No way_ . You took the last bite of your banana and tossed the peel aside, chewing thoughtfully as you dusted your hands off on your pants. You did not believe his nose was like that, it was not human. _But if it was..._ you gulped. Erwin was playing a game so huge, you were just a spec of dust on the board, and Mike was his secret weapon.

 

"Not running?" Mike said, tilting his head as he got closer. He was walking slower on purpose, dragging it out, a hungry expression darkening his features. He looked sleek, muscles moving fluidly under skin that had a network of small, silvery scars scattered across it. You couldn't imagine someone surviving very long after giving him a nick.

 

The thick, puckered scar on his thigh that you graced him with might just be the biggest one, never mind the bite at his neck. You thought the bite much more impactful.

 

You shook your head, a quiet calm settling over you as you pulled yourself to your feet, knelt down to grab a rock and straightened up, hefting it. "If what you are suggesting is true, then there's no running from this."

 

He clenched a fist and held it up, it was easily bigger than your rock and fist combined. "You're right about that," he said, voice lowering into a rumble.

 

"So maybe," you held the rock tight as you began to circle one another, well out of grabbing range, "I shouldn't bother giving you what you want. You like fear, Zacharias, and you won't get it from me," you chuckled, smug.

 

Sweat was beading down his body, it was ungodly humid, and you took a little enjoyment out of the sight, despite the situation. "You will," he said, baring his teeth. He had 5 days to figure out what could coax that sweet smell out of you. He'd get it.

 

But first, and his cock stirred at the thought, it was time to get you on equal footing with clothing.

 

You lunged at one another, snarling in your low and high voices. He loomed over you, arms outstretched and long legs reaching to try and encase you. You were coming in low, hunched over and darting, before you kicked a leg up, caught him at the knee and used it to springboard yourself upwards.

 

His eyes widened as his hands caught you at the rib cage like a bear trap, your fist and the rock grasped in it colliding with the side of his head as hard as you could manage. Your eyes widened and mouth fell open in surprise as he collapsed backwards like a ton of bricks with you landing on top.

 

It worked. You blinked, rock sliding out of your hands and bouncing off him to the ground. He was unconscious. You threw your head back and laughed like a loon, lady luck was with you even in the worst of times, it seemed. You gave him a hard slap, more for your own satisfaction than anything.

 

Catching your breath, you staggered off of him. No telling how long it would last, so you doubled back the way you came. If he was really smelling you, this should throw him off a bit. As you swam down a river you couldn't help but think about what he was going to be like when he woke up and realized what happened. Fear. You said you wouldn't feel it, but there it was. Thick and toxic and infecting your veins until you swam harder, fight or flight engaged.

 

The river filtered into a swamp, and you cautiously allowed yourself to sink beneath the earth and into the dark. You were beneath a tree, its roots time-worn by the steady flow of water, all the earth worn away but for the sides that were keeping it in place. Water up to your neck, you decided to stay here and wait, your fear induced swim session had tired your limbs and lungs.

 

Not being able to see anything had set your nerves on edge, the spidery tendrils of the roots hanging around you like a curtain. But you reasoned that if you couldn't see him, he couldn't see you.

 

Your eyes widened when the steady thumping of feet could be heard growing nearer by the second. It wasn't often you were met with indecision but here you were, unsure whether to blow your cover and run for it or not.

 

Dirt trickled down, stinging your eyes when the footsteps stopped above and to the side. He couldn't fit down here, you'd be alright, you tried to reassure yourself while the fear burned through your system.

 

A wet crunch followed by a spray of soil made you gasp and jerk back, staring at the grasping hand that appeared directly in front of your face. _Run_ , all your animal instincts screamed and bowled over your normally calm and composed nature like a tidal wave. You turned and dove, hidden in the murk and aiming to get a ways down the thinning channel of water, to make space between him and you.

 

You felt as much as heard the crash of his body hitting the water behind you, could hear him slogging after you, even if he couldn't see you. Your legs kicked harder, too hard, stirring up the water as you tried to get away.

 

His hand grabbed the back of your shirt, the other your neck, and you went flying out of the water as he snarled like the beast you reduced him to. You landed in long grass, rolling and trying to get to your feet, but his chest crashed into your back and crushed you down as his thighs encased you, trapping you in place.

 

Fists catching on your muddy, soaked clothes, he began to tear the fabric away violently, chest heaving and incoherent guttural noises escaping him as your clothing went flying and you cringed away from him. He held your face to the ground with one hand, keeping you in place while he shifted back enough to tear your pants to shreds too. Your heart fluttered, this is what his enemies were treated to, you were the enemy.

 

Having stripped you bare, he pressed his nose to your shuddering neck, teeth threatening, and sniffed. Intoxicating. Easier than he expected too, your veneer of being calm and controlled was worn down greater than he thought. Of course, you had legitimately enraged him by managing to knock him out, something that had never happened before. He'd ripped men apart for far less than several of the things you'd done to him so far.

 

He was grunting and shifting around, his weight keeping you neatly pinned, his cock resting against your ass and low back. Just sniffing, sucking in that heady terror and getting hard on it. He placed his teeth against your neck and shivered at the fresh wave, you were afraid of being bitten again too.

 

Of course you were, it was bad enough people thought you submissive, to have a mark on you like that. Multiple? Your own crew would start looking at you twice.

 

He licked a long trail from shoulder to ear, imagining he could taste it. His lips pressed to your ear, voice an angry, low roll of thunder. "You are going to cower every time you hear my name by the time I'm done with you," he said.

 

You panted, baring your teeth until he shoved you hard enough to make your cartilage pop, trying to school your expression, to squint your wide eyed fear away. When he shifted his hips, hand spanning across your stomach to yank your ass upwards, you sucked in a breath when the head of his cock pressed at your asshole.

 

"The Captain sends his regards," he chuckled as you tried to fly out of his hands, relishing your fight as he pressed into you, letting out a groan at the incredible tightness, the squirming and the bucking. He could feel your racing heart under his hand on your back, trying to escape the confines of your chest, even as you howled in impotent fury at the agony.

 

Seated inside you, his head lolled back for a few moments, just breathing and absorbing the feel of you under and around him. Looking back down, he decided he was missing out on your no doubt priceless facial expressions at this outrage. God knew you had more than a few of his own to remember. He grasped your legs and flipped you on the spot sharply, grinning at the pain that flashed across your now visible face. "Better," he purred, and then he thrust.

 

You stared up at him, furious and pained, still trying to unseat him with your strong legs, feet pressing at his chest and shoulders, not that he noticed. Your hands grasped at the grass on either side of you, teeth bared and jaw clenched. It felt like hot, stabbing agony.

 

Grunting, he had an idea that made him grin. Swallowing and panting as he pursued his own pleasure, this was punishment for you and pleasure for him, nothing more. He said, "sometimes, the Captain will let me take a ship by myself, while the crew watches and bets." He moaned, he wasn't going to last long with you vice-like around him.

 

You were listening, barely, but you were. Eyes like molten pools, promising retribution.

 

"I'll ask him to let me do that to the Undertow," he wanted to toss his head back and release, but he stared you in the eye instead, wanting to see your expression. Even saying it, imagining it, made him as hard as diamonds, he came right then and there with a ragged shout.

 

His brain was misfiring, the way your eyes widened and mouth fell open, breath catching, it sent zaps and sparks throughout his entire body. He was still hard with no sign of going down, he growled, long and loud and animal, as he pulled out of you.

 

In all your years of fucking, never had a man who came remained hard like that, your eyes widened slightly when you took in the sight. He took himself in hand and pressed at your cunt, shamefully wet from your twisted enjoyment of pain.

 

"I'll keep them all to myself," he grinned savagely, filling you quickly and beginning to thrust again, wild with lust and drunk on you, "I'll put them on my fingers, on my cock, on my tongue. I'll wear them like fucking ornaments," he laughed deeply at the thought, his chest dancing.

 

A growl boiled up from you, through the haze of pain and pleasure and fury, a mother bear provoked over a threat to her cubs. They were _your_ crew and nothing in you, no greed, lust or rage could ever hold a candle to how protective you were over them. Your hand snapped up and either he was taken by surprise or you had become blessed with strength unknown because you grabbed him by the collar bone and yanked him bodily down to your face. "I will kill you."

 

He paused, staring into your face, smelling your promise of violence as thickly as he had your fear only a few moments ago. Then he grinned and caught those angry lips against his, forcing his way into your mouth and ravishing you as he regained his pace, rutting into you like a pig looking for truffles.

 

You bit and he bit back, snarling into his mouth while his tongue swept through yours, but just as sure as you were bound to hell in a hand basket, you were feeling pleasure surging inside you too. Your hands flew up to his back and your fingers dug into the skin, your nails blunt but trying admirably to put your mark on him.

 

Soaring towards an orgasm, you cried out into his starving mouth as you clenched around him, shutting your eyes against the sheer intensity of the shock that struck you like lightning.

 

This was meant to be punishment, but it seemed he got lost somewhere along the way. Clenching his fists into the grass he powered through your orgasm and began to feel like he'd never be able to come before he groaned in pain and released, his poor twitching member spilling inside you once again.

 

Slumping together like toys that ran out of batteries, you laid there in a profusely sweaty, waterlogged heap.

 

Breathing heavy still, he slumped to his side beside you, watching as your heavily lidded eyes slowly dragged over his body until they reached his own gaze. Licking his lips, hand resting over your stomach and hip, he tried to collect his scrambled thoughts.

 

"How long are we here?" You panted, trying to compartmentalize the pain you felt stabbing through your body.

 

"5 days," he smirked then, and you swore he looked hungry all over again.

 

Clenching your teeth, you rolled to your side, crawled to your hands and knees and forced yourself to stagger to your feet, staring down at him, denying him the pleasure of seeing you legless. "If you want to play games, Zacharias, you best be ready." Not waiting on his answer, you turned and walked away. No, you could not go faster than a drunken limp, but you still went.

 

He gave a quiet humm of appreciation before lazing back on the grass. He'd take a nap, 5 days was all the time in the world and he planned on fitting a whole lot of fucking into it. And punishment.

 

You decided you had severely miscalculated the level of pissed Erwin was with you, you imagined it was so bright it could be hung in the sky like a star. With a little time and air, you were sitting on the edge of a cliff that jutted out of the jungle and showed the sea, the details of what happened became clear. He used his connection with Dok to separate you from your crew, knowing full well that the Hellfish was infinitely faster than the Undertow, specifically so there could be no bloodshed. Your crew even killed a few of Dok's cronies, which he couldn't blame Erwin for, as a second hand slap to the face of the MP Admiral.

 

And he delivered you to an island specifically to be punished by Mike, since apparently he was the best man for the job. Normally you'd agree with that assessment, but as you glanced backwards towards the imposing blond walking towards you, stroking his cock already, you believed Erwin to be quite mistaken on that front.

 

You looked away, enjoying the air and waiting to see what happened now.

 

"Are you going to be a good girl?" He blocked the sun, casting a cool shadow over you. His words were another kind of shadow, and you debated your answers and what his response might be to either of them.

 

"No," why not? He struck quickly, grabbing you by the neck and yanking you to your feet, pushing you forwards enough that your feet were clinging desperately to the edge and your body was ready to fall forwards should he let go.

 

"Wrong answer," he said ominously, hand wrapping around your left bicep. With a jerk, he pulled your shoulder joint clean from its socket with a sickening crunch.

 

You screamed. A genuine, pain-infused scream that they probably heard from the Hellfish. You've experienced many levels of pain before, but Mike just brought you to a new level that left you gibbering. One look at your shoulder made you queasy, it was deformed from its normal proper shape, the bone bulging it at the front.

 

"I can fix this if you decide to be a good girl," Mike said, unperturbed, hands still holding you in place as you writhed like a worm.

 

Panting, you reached across your chest and touched the lump, grimacing. You weren't answering in a timely manner though, and Mike shifted his hands so his left was on your neck and his right was on your right arm. "You'd be surprised how many things I can pull out of the socket," he said, as casually as you'd discuss the weather.

 

His grip tightened and he started pulling. You let out an angry cry before shaking your head violently. "I'll be a good girl!" You shouted with depressing haste.  You felt liquid building in your eyes, you could not let him make you cry, oh hell no.

 

He chuckled, dark, deep and pleased, his hand loosening a degree. "Turn around and get on your knees," he said.

 

Hissing and huffing, you cautiously turned to face him, still balanced on the knife's edge of the cliff. "Put it back in place," you lowered to your knees and couldn't stop the wince as your limp hand touched the ground and jarred your arm.

 

The hand he had on your neck slid up, fingers coiling through your hair and making your scalp sting. He looked down at you past his hard cock, deeply enjoying that sight. "Good girls don't make demands of their masters," he said. His left hand swapped to your neck and his right reached down to grab at your wrist.

 

Breath quickening, you tried to hide your arm away, but he only grabbed it more violently in response. Jerking your hand up in front of your face, he put his thumb against your ulna and began to press, watching your face as he did so.

 

You were looking between your wrist, his hand and his face rapidly, eyes widening, head shaking quickly. "Don't," you said, voice high and tense.

 

"What was that?" He said, pressing harder, lips a hard line.

 

Tears came unbidden, making hot trails down your cheeks, the embarrassment just created more. "Please stop," you panted, getting frantic.

 

"Beg," he growled, pressing harder yet, you felt the joint crying out in distress.

 

You sucked in a ragged breath. "Ah! Please...pleasepleaseplease," you babbled, tilting your head forwards to butt against his hand, clenching your leaking eyes shut, a shrill cry building in the back of your throat.

 

His grip loosened, thumb caressing your forearm almost tenderly as you submitted, leaving you sucking air in shaky gasps as you tried to pull your hand away. He did not let you do that, instead holding your hand between your body and his while scooping his left hand under your ass and lifting you, turning and walking away from the edge.

 

"When you did that to me in the Captain's quarters," he spoke while he moved, walking down the hill a ways before turning and setting you down on the grass beneath him, watching your face contort at the touch against your shoulder and enjoying the smell of your pain and humiliation.

 

"What about it?" You whispered, eyes half shut as he settled over you. You couldn't even look at his cock, you were watching his face for signs of further violence now.

 

"I was going to tear you to pieces and fuck whatever was left, if anything," he bared his teeth, letting your hand go and clamping his hands on your hip. His lips curled upwards as he surveyed you then, "don't cry while I fuck you, or I will pull your legs out of the socket next," he said.

 

 _Oh hell_. For the first time in your life you wished you had said you would be a good girl. You trembled as he sank into your heat, stretching you wide and filling you deep. You clamped a hand over your eyes when he thrust, hiding the tears that leaked out from your shoulder being jarred.

 

He was thrusting hard, listening to your squeaks and girly sounds of distress, getting off on the fact he pulled those noises from you alone. His hands tightened dangerously on your hip as he growled, speaking deep from his chest, "I told you not to cry."

 

"No-please-fuck," you threw your arm over your face, trying for all you were worth to hide it, but you sobbed too.

 

He loosened his grip, fingertips caressing your ass as he let out a smug purr, leaning in close and nosing your arm out of the way, "move it," he muttered.

 

Fearful, you pulled your arm back, letting it fall to the grass and revealing your shameful tears and bleary, red eyes.

 

His tongue slipped from his mouth and planted flat across your eye, facial hair scratching against your soft skin, slowly licking at your tears. "It's not pie," he said, "but it will do."

 

You couldn't believe Erwin actually told him that, you were so stunned you almost didn't close your other eye when he licked that one too.

 

"Mmm," he sounded so content, so pleased, as he leaned up and stopped thrusting, licking at his salty lips.

 

Panting, you reached over and touched at your shoulder, which was quite swollen at this point.

 

He grasped your leg and flipped you on your side, trapping your dislocated shoulder and limp arm under you and wrapping his arms around your leg, pinning it to his chest and renewing his vengeful fucking.

 

"AH!" You cried out at the agony, reduced to gasping sobs, pointless pleading, and intermittent shrieks.

 

You weren't sure how much time passed at that point, only that it was a never ending train of relentless pain until he came and got off of you. You were laying flat, staring up at the sky in a daze, when Mike stood up and offered you his hand.

 

Staring at it dumbly for a few seconds too long, you reached up for it when he made to lean back, hissing loudly when he yanked you to your feet none too gently. "I'll put it back now," he said, smiling, eyes glinting maliciously.

 

His hands were already on you before you could change your mind, one on your shoulder and the other on your bicep. He clamped down hard, making you squeal as he held you still and pulled your arm taut with the other, guiding your bone until it was sucked back into your socket with a wet squelch that your ragged gasping drowned out.

 

"Done," he said, letting you go and watching you stumble. Getting in close with one long stride, he caught you by the chin and made you look up at him. "You should thank me, treating you so good even though you're a bad girl," he purred.

 

Anger flashed across your eyes before being smothered, you didn't dare fight. "Thank you," you murmured softly, voice hoarse.

 

"What am I?" Mike said, pinching your jaw firmly, eyes narrowing.

 

You had to think for a second before it clicked, and your shoulders sagged. "You are my master," you said, utterly defeated.

 

"That's right, and you better remember it, because I'm all too happy to continue with that punishment," he gave you a cheshire grin.

 

The next few days were a haze of never ending hide-and-get-fucked, and by the end you had absolutely no doubts about Mike's nose or what he was really physically capable of. On the 5 th  day the two of you stood on the beach, staring at the Hellfish waiting there. Mike found his pants and put them back on while you mourned yours.

 

Your shoulder was still stiff, the skin around it a ghastly mix of green, yellow, purple and red, and there wasn't a spot on your body that didn't have a hand print, a hip bruise or a bite mark. Though he did refrain from giving you another bite scar, which was a plus.

 

"Start swimming pet," he said as he began to wade into the sea.

 

You followed, sluggish but secure in believing you could make it. He pulled ahead quickly once you started swimming, long since boarding the ship before you finally came to it. There was no rope offered and you realized with a twang of anger that this, too, was a part of your challenge.

 

There was a knobby pattern at the back of the ship that lead all the way to the top, and with care and a great deal of pain you climbed up it. By the time you reached the railing at the top you were shaking head to toe and fell without grace as a lump to the deck, water splashing out around you.

 

"Hm," Smith said, looking down at you from the helm of the ship.

 

As soon as you registered he was there, you panted, voice raspy, "you don't know what I'm made of, Smith."

 

Mike came up the stairs and you held your ground, getting on your hands and knees.

 

"You sure you actually did anything to her, Mike?" Erwin tilted his head.

 

You jerked hard when a finger ghosted over your shoulder, stifling a groan.

 

Mike's hand snaked into your hair, lifting you up by the back of your head so you were forced to look up at him and Erwin. "What am I?" He said, looking absolutely serious.

 

You choked on your breath, eyes widening. He didn't dare. But he did, his fist began to clench as your lips wriggled, the words stuck behind your clenched teeth as they watched your violent internal struggle. Erwin looked very, very interested.

 

Mike's hand approached your injured shoulder and you all but shouted it. "Master!"

 

Erwin's face bloomed into a huge smile and he gave a belly laugh, clapping Mike on the shoulder. "Good job," he said.

 

Mike pulled away from you and made to return to his duties as you struggled to your feet, absolutely furious, but ultimately powerless.

 

"We will take you back to your ship," Erwin said after a pause, his cold gaze roaming your body, relishing every mark. "I wish I could have been there to see what he did to get you to say that so eagerly," he smirked then, "you can show yourself to the brig..."

 

Drunkenly, you started walking, thinking about the challenge the stairs would give, when Erwin caught your uninjured shoulder in his hand. Pausing, you turned your head to look at him, eyes narrowed.

 

"What am I?" He said softly.

 

You were keenly aware of curious eyes and ears, you were beginning to draw a lot of attention. "Captain," you snipped.

 

He shook his head, looking dead serious as his hand squeezed down.

 

Your fists clenched so hard you thought you might accidentally break them. "Master," you growled.

 

He let you go.

 

You were stared at and, more humiliatingly, laughed at on your way to the brig. By the time you got there you welcomed the quiet, cool darkness. It took 3 days, you counted the meals, but they did find the Undertow and you went those 3 days in thankfully unmolested solitude.

 

When you walked to the deck after someone yelled for you to get your ass up there, you were tempted to walk right back into the brig. Erwin's crew and yours were all standing there, watching this soon to be spectacle with great interest.

 

The Hellfish was pulled up beside the Undertow, and numbness washed over you as you approached the rail, the collective gaze of your crew stripping you raw. No one moved to help you get aboard, and you all but had to crawl across before you landed on your feet.

 

Ymir approached, face blank. You gave her a nod. "Captain," you said. And that said it all, you could not lead. No one would look at you the same again, your soul had been gutted, your reputation with the only people who mattered dashed to pieces.

 

She jerked her head to the side, indicating the door, "go on," she said.

 

You did, you stalked downstairs and almost into the Captain's quarters before you realized all your belongings would be in the general crew quarters now, sitting beside some hammock or another. Adjusting course, you made to go get dressed and comfortable, no longer caring about what was going on above deck.

 


	17. When Pirates Play 5 (ErwinxReaderxMike + an M/F/M/F surprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!AU  
> Survey Corps are infamous pirates  
> Tags: Noncon(sorta), foursome, threesome, mild humiliation, scarousal, violence, mild f/f and m/m by virtue of threesome/foursome  
> I can't wait to give you the next chapter, jesus I'm evil.

Ymir was floundering as Captain, but you couldn't find it in yourself to care. The mantle of leadership was off of your shoulders and you were just living now, passing each day by as though caught in a bubble. The crew did not talk to you and you did not talk to them unless it was duty related.

 

Every ship they had identified over the next few weeks as a target had been promptly scooped up by the Hellfish, and it left Ymir almost catatonic with rage. You had just gotten back out to sea after a resupply when you hit the fog. Thick as tar, you drifted like ghosts, waiting for it to clear.

 

They were talking about the men on the Hellfish quietly over a game of cards, only when they were certain their Captain was nowhere in earshot of course, discussing their sexual exploits and what they planned on doing when they got their hands on them next. Something to do with ropes and knives.

 

You didn't care to hear about it and did your best to just sleep.

 

Nanaba shouted when she spotted the ship, gliding out of the fog like a phantom, but no one heard and they were already upon you. She scrambled down the mast and dropped to the deck, sword in hand as she stomped her foot several times.

 

Cold coiled up her spine when Erwin and his men manifested in the fog like looming spectres. He placed a boot on the railing and leaned forwards, skewering her with his gaze. "I would speak with your Captain," he said.

 

Alerted by the thumping, Ymir's crew boiled up out of the ship like ants, herself included.

 

"You idiots could have rammed my ship!" She snapped, striding towards Erwin with a hand on her hilt, fully ready to meet her maker.

 

You fell back a ways, wishing to just sink into the fog and disappear. Ymir was far too free about putting the crew in danger, you did not like it, but you weren't going to object either. You would weather whatever storm came your way.

 

Erwin was unflappable, completely ignoring Ymir's violent suggestions. "I would have words with you in private," he gestured towards his quarters.

 

You could practically hear the steam coming out of her ears until she yielded with an aggressive snap, leaping over to his ship and following without a word, slipping into the fog.

 

The crews mingled, keeping to their sides, and you remained far back, watchful for blond sea giants. Nanaba stood by the mast, curious to see what was going on.

 

Nothing seemed particularly amiss to your eye, but when Ymir appeared a while later with a very impressive sack of coin in hand, you began to feel something was off. When Erwin appeared and made a quick gesture, Reiner jumping over the rails and heading straight for Krista, your eyes widened. "Ymir...you didn't," you said, speechless as the Captain made to go below deck, pointedly not looking at anyone.

 

Krista pulled her sword too slow, eyes wide and lips parted, Reiner caught her at the hand and started dragging her back to Erwin, looking grim.

 

Faster than your brain could process, you appeared at Reiner's throat, pressing your knife there and speaking firmly. "Let her go," you said.

 

Ymir caught the movement and glared over her shoulder at you, "let them go, that's an order."

 

You were deadly calm, shaking your head as Reiner's muscles coiled like springs, ready to strike. "Let her go," you repeated.

 

"We made a deal, Ymir," Erwin said, eyeing the scene as it unfolded.

 

"She's your _crew_ ," you hissed then, all venom, glaring at Ymir from the corner of your eye.

 

Surprisingly, Reiner let go and stepped away. You quickly pulled Krista, stunned as she was, behind yourself, away from Smith and Ymir. You raised a hand to Smith, "wait a minute," you said, eyes locked on Ymir, not giving a rat's ass if he decided to listen or not.

 

Ymir bristled and strode towards you, sword leaping from it's sheath.

 

It made it to her hand before it went sailing through the air and jammed into the mast of Erwin's ship, leaving a few stunned men looking at it. Your dam of apathy was crumbling and you were riding the wave, ready to crush Ymir with your fury. _She sold Krista to Erwin._ You saw red.

 

Your sword went back to it's sheath as Ymir drew her dagger, this was going to be a lesson and everyone was going to see it, have it branded into their minds for the rest of their damned lives. "You're not the Captain anymore, Ymir," you explained, eyes bright.

 

She lunged and you slapped her so hard she collapsed to the floor like a puppet with cut strings. The sound of your hand colliding with her face was muted by the fog, but everyone saw and heard it. Aboard your ship, a slap was more offensive than any word or fist, it was absolute humiliation and always called for instant retribution.

 

You grabbed the knife and slammed it into the wood by her head with a dull thunk, watched the fear pool in her dark eyes as you dragged her to her feet by her shirt. You laid into one another with your fists, but you couldn't even feel hers, she was just a guttering, melting candle before your wildfire.

 

When she fell into an unmoving heap at the door you gave her a kick for good measure, by all rights you should be hanging her guts off the sails for what she tried to do, the greedy whore. Panting, you grabbed the coin she had intended to sell Krista for and hurled it at Smith with a snarl, "my crew is not for sale."

 

He caught it and tossed it aside, eyeing you.

 

Striding forwards, you drew your sword and heard your crew drawing theirs, it made your heart sing. They were _your crew_. "Take a good look at your men Erwin and decide how many you don't mind losing, because we will bleed you if you try," your calm had returned, your center regained.

 

You blinked in surprise when his belt hit the deck, eyes widening as his crew enthusiastically threw their own off and leaped aboard your ship. It seemed they were interested in a different kind of sword fight. You sheathed your sword, eyes narrowed, untrusting.

 

Erwin slowly stepped backwards, lips curled up as he slipped out of sight.

 

You did not hesitate, letting your defenses fall away to the wood as he had. Head tilted forwards, you strode onto his ship with purpose burning between your legs as shouts and cries of muted pleasure began behind you.

 

"I knew I recognized her," Erwin said, the direction of his voice unknown, "a pirate princess."

 

You shook your head, stepping softly now, watching and waiting for the strike. "Just a pirate, she's my crew member and she's staying that way," you growled. Ethereal, tiny, beautiful and gentle Krista, a princess. A soiled one, certainly, but there were those out there who would pay a lot of coin for her returned. Some kinds of money you weren't willing to take.

 

When Nanaba materialized before you, you paused. The woman was frozen in place, eyes huge and doe-like as she saw you. "Captain," she stuttered, glancing around fearfully, breaths coming in shallow pants. Her weapons were still at her hip, so what was the issue?

 

"Nanaba?" You said, squinting in confusion as you approached.

 

"Hello pet," you paused as Mike drifted into view behind Nanaba, the fog parting from him enhanced that monstrous look he was so famed for. You wondered for a moment at his attraction to her, but it became clear quickly: it wasn't necessarily her lithe, boyish body, it was her fear.

 

Forcing yourself to move forwards despite the very real urge to drop to your knees and cower, you caught Nanaba's arm and pulled her back to you. You weren't sure if it was cowardly or not to keep her as a buffer between yourself and Mike, but you didn't care _that_ much. "It's okay Nana," you said, mouth close to her ear. Weakness exposed. Well, Mike already knew you were protective, so there it was in the flesh.

 

And why wouldn't she be afraid? You felt her tremor as Mike carried himself closer, looking very much like the predator he was. You never told them, but every last one of your women knew that it was him who laid you low. It was unthinkable, you being broken like that, but there you were, dead eyed and stumbling back on to the ship, throwing away your status as Captain and not looking back.

 

You curled your arms around her waist, fingertips toying her belt loose before tossing it aside, she all but eeped. With effort, you looked Mike in the eye as he crowded in, hands reaching. He looked like a wretch in a drug den, high as a kite as he sniffed, eyes wide and mouth open, intoxicated on the fear Nana gave him so willingly.

 

He stuck his fingers into the sides of her pants and pulled them down, all but dragging his face down her body and breathing deeply as he did it. You gave Nana's ear a little bite and curled your hands around the back of her thighs as she gasped, she felt light as a feather as you lifted her up, hooking your hands under her knees and spreading her legs apart, watching Mike's expression. "This sea giant isn't so bad," you remarked, lip curling at the corner.

 

_I'll wear them like fucking ornaments_ , you remembered his statement and felt a smile of amusement force it's way onto your face as he stared between her open legs for a moment before kneeling down and latching on with his mouth. The idea of Mike fucking an armful of your crew was much hotter now, in retrospect. You only remembered Erwin when you felt his chest pressing into your back as his head tilted down to look over the sight before him.

 

Erwin's hands hooked into your own pants as you listened to Nanaba gasping and felt her trembling and jerking in your hands. "Welcome back, Captain," he murmured, and you found there was surprisingly no mocking in it. You supposed Ymir probably wore his patience down at an alarming rate. You put her out of your thoughts quickly, this was not to be an angry fucking, after all.  There would be time later to deal with her.  


 

Mike was getting riled up, pushing into Nana and pushing you into Erwin as he slurped, licked and sucked while Nana tried to stifle herself in embarrassment but wasn't managing to do so very well.

 

"No one can see or hear," you reassured her as Erwin yanked your pants down, sliding his already hard cock between your legs and grasping your hips in his hands. "Show me how much you missed me, Captain," you purred back at Erwin.

 

He rocked his hips, getting slick with your juices as he let out a low rumble of approval. He spread your legs wide and that rumble twisted into a groan as he slid up inside you, the sensation of fullness and foreign heat spreading as he impaled you on his beautiful cock.

 

Nana's back was arching, her head lolling over your shoulder as she cried out, her hands reaching back and grabbing at your shoulders.

 

"Is that how you," Erwin grunted, thrusting into you with a wet slap, "talk to your masters?" He teased, but you still felt your cheeks burn that Nana got to hear that.

 

Mike stood up quickly, licking his slick lips and pulling his cock out, trailing the head up and down Nana's stomach as she shivered and shook from Erwin jostling you.

 

"Don't let him leave you wanting, Nana," you hissed into her ear, chuckling and gasping as Erwin hit at that spot inside you.

 

Her voice was small. "Fuck me," she demanded, unable to look Mike in the eye.

 

Mike's chuckle was a low purr, reaching past your arms and grasping Nana's slender ass. Without fanfare, he drove into her and shoved the two of you hard back into Erwin, who growled and shoved back himself.

 

Sandwiched, the four of you moaned at your different pitches, an infatuating song that made you dizzy with your excitement. Hands roamed across skin, you found your own letting go of Nana and grabbing at Erwin's shoulders as Nana's held yours. You were certain Mike enjoyed the sight of your bouncing breasts bracketing Nana's head, even clothed.

 

Erwin and Mike had their own paces and you and Nana were slapping together from the sheer force they were exerting on the two of you, fucking like it was a contest. "Fuuuck," you crooned, this was a new experience and you let out a breathless laugh, wishing to participate more than just standing there.

 

With your head over Nana's shoulder, you got to watch Mike sinking into her, which was also interesting to observe and decidedly hot.

 

"C-captain!" Nana cried and you could feel her muscles contracting in waves against your stomach, ohh, she was very sensitive.

 

"Good girl," you said, looking directly up at Mike and watching his face contort.

 

You seemed to have sparked Erwin's jealousy, because he pulled free of you just long enough to spin you around, leaving Mike to hold Nana up himself as your hands connected with Erwin's chest and he found his way back inside you. His hands lifted you by the thighs, mirroring Mike's hold on Nana, and you brought your hands up to clap them over Nana's on your shoulders.

 

Watching Erwin come undone, his eyes half closing, his mouth opening in a silent shout as he strangled his voice, felt almost as good as his cock twitching and his cum flooding inside you. Good enough that you felt your own orgasm hit you like a tsunami, sweeping you away as you let out a loud cry, not sure whether your vision was gone or if your eyes were clenched tight.

 

Gasping, his broad chest heaving, Erwin fell forwards on to you as Mike snapped his hips a few more times, coaxing a strangled sound out of Nana each time, before he too came with a snarl. You found yourselves hanging there, huffing and panting, trapped under the two men as they leaned over you, shoulder to shoulder, chests heaving.

 

You looked up at their bodies over yours, admiring the similarities and differences, before the four of you slowly unwound from one another. You let out a sad moan as you were left empty, hands on your thighs as you panted and offered yourself for Nanaba to lean on as she had jelly legs, not that yours were much better.

 

"Fog won't be gone maybe for days yet," you remarked, looking up at Erwin as he tucked himself away and returned to his composed, albeit flushed, self. You could think of more than a few things you wanted to do while trapped together. While you might be stuck in place, there was plenty of adventures to be had.

 

The fog softened it, but you were certain you saw your thoughts mirrored in his eyes. "I'm sure we'll figure something out," he said.

 

When you made your way back to your ship, a little bedraggled with a definitely tousled Nana at your side, you saw some people red faced with embarrassment. You grinned wickedly, looking down at Reiner with his shirt stuffed in his mouth and his hands tied behind his back, a sated Krista lounging on his knee and giving you a wink.

 

"I see we broke out the rope," you teased, watching his shoulders tense and his muscles bulge. "Don't feel too bad Reiner," you gave his cheek a pat as he tried to tilt his head away, "it's just pleasure." He couldn't have felt  _that_ bad about it, considering he could squish Krista with his loose legs if he really objected.

 

As much as you enjoyed your experience with Nanaba and the two men, you decided you wanted them to yourself and before this fog lifted you were going to have your way.

 

That was what lead you to hop aboard the Hellfish in the dead of night.

 

It wasn't that hard really, not with the fog and the dangerous sense of security between the two crews. Honestly, they didn't even have a guard. You rolled your eyes when you snuck into the men's sleeping quarters, wanting to laugh at the overpowering sound of snoring that hit you. You could probably just walk through without issue.

 

Still, you were more cautious than that, snoring or not they were probably fairly light sleepers. You squinted in the dark, trying to identify your target by size alone. Sneaking around, it took a few tries but you finally found yourself looming over the sleeping face of Mike, licking your lips at the unguarded softness you found there.

 

His hair was in his eyes, one arm hanging off the hammock and touching the ground while the other rested across his bare chest. Bare and with that delicious patch of chest hair, yes, you thought, he ought to be bare all the time before you. Tied to something, restrained while you have your way and deny him his. You thought about when you had him on the chair, clinging to that thought above the other, less pleasant ones with him above you.

 

This was awfully dangerous, you thought as you caressed a fingertip from his shoulder down to his forearm, watching him stir. You placed a hand over his mouth then, saw his fist clench instantly and knew his eyes had flown open behind the blond curtain. In a fluid motion, speedy as you didn't really care to feel the real force he could put behind a punch, you gently tapped the side of his nose.

 

You felt him sucking in air through that big nose of his, tension lessening enough that you withdrew your hand and leaned back. You had his attention now and he began to quietly slide out of the hammock, making you step back.

 

Turning on your heel, you walked out of the room, knowing full well you had him in tow, towards the Captain's quarters. You smirked at the outline of light around his door, not surprised when you opened it and saw Erwin look up at you sharply from his desk, candle flickering from the air swirling around. "Can't sleep, Captain?" You said, walking in like you owned the damn place.

 

"Y/N," Erwin muttered, resting his chin against his knuckles, forearm on the desk. He glanced up behind you, noting Mike before looking back. "Is it not a bit late?"

 

"You're right, it is," you said, voice deceptively soft as you reached to the candle and pinched the flame between finger and thumb, casting the room into darkness. "I'd leave it on, but I'd hate for your ship to burn down because it fell." You licked your lips as you pulled yourself on to his desk until you were on it with your hands and knees.

 

There was quiet, but you could feel the air shifting as they moved, hear Erwin's chair sliding. You felt Mike's hand catching on your lifted ass as he felt out for you, his hips were firmly pressed against it a moment later, hands sliding along your thighs.

 

Mike pulled away after you wiggled your ass against his growing erection, you could hear his clothing rustling and you took it upon yourself to straighten up long enough to get your pants down around your knees. "You're not going to just let Mike fuck me on your desk, are you Erwin?" You purred, wishing you could see his expression. You just strolling in and using his quarters like a sex dungeon with his subordinate, oh you could imagine the cold fury spiking from those eyes.  You wondered if Mike told him about the chair, seeing as there did not appear to be secrets between the two.  


 

You hissed when Mike plunged into you without preamble, his legs bumping into the desk as he started thrusting, letting Erwin know exactly what was going on.

 

"It seems," Erwin said, somewhere above you and to your front, "there's only one thing that will shut you up," his voice was tight with what you thought might be anger.

 

You butted your head into his hand when you felt his searching fingertips ghosting by, his large fingers curling under your jaw as you began to breathe in quick, shallow pants. "You're right," you whispered, voice light and teasing.

 

When his cock found its way to your mouth, your lips parted eagerly, tongue darting out to taste at him as he began to feed you it, stretching you wide. Breathing in pants through your nose, you grasped the edge of the desk tightly as Mike's thrusts shoved you on to Erwin's dick a little faster than was comfortable.

 

The feeling of them moving inside you, filling you from both ends, was intoxicating. You realized you really were drunk on these men, and as perilous as that was, you wouldn't change it for anything. What happened on the island was done, you had weathered their revenge, broken for a time, yes, but you were back and there was no reason to change the status quo because of what had happened.

 

Saliva dripped from your chin as Erwin's hand shifted into your hair, the other on your shoulder as his breathing roughened. "Silence, finally," he said.

 

"Such a bad pet," Mike growled from above, leaning over you as he tried to get deeper, but you were just a little too high up to give him full satisfaction. It did make his cock take a delicious angle inside you, however, and you moaned into Erwin's pulsing flesh, vibrating it while your tongue rubbed and swished.

 

"Only good for giving my crew a fuck," Erwin remarked, fingertips curling in your hair and making your scalp sting.

 

You let out a little growl and caressed his cock with your teeth, threatening, until he thrust and had you swallowing and choking around him.

 

"We should just tie you to the mast of your ship and fuck you as we please," Mike's voice was going ragged as he imagined the scenario, "let your crew watch, see how long they follow your orders after that."

 

"Mmm," Erwin mumbled, getting lost in his pleasure as his cock throbbed in your wanton mouth. "My whole crew would take advantage of that offering," he said.

 

Rocking back and forth between the two, your eyes all but rolled back into your head imagining their hard, powerful bodies on, in and above you like they were. God, you couldn't ever go after a smaller man again, you were hooked on the big guys at this point. Heaven help you when they wouldn't be around you for months at a time, it was bound to happen.

 

"You'd weep so pretty before half of them were done with you," Mike thrust harder, his hands pulling at you, trying to get you closer and making Erwin lean forwards, "no one gets through the whole crew in tact."

 

"I don't know," Erwin growled then, his natural baritone going low enough you swore you could feel it making your ears tingle, your arm hairs prickling, "this slut can take a lot of cock," he admitted.

 

You slurped lewdly as Erwin pulled his cock from you mouth, holding you still when you tried to chase after it hungrily. You heard him take himself in hand, stroking hard, and closed your eyes right before he made that familiar strangled roar of his. Ropes of cum spattered across your face, hot and wet, leaving you surprised. No one had the balls to do that before, you supposed if anyone had balls it was Erwin Smith.

 

Mike yanked you back, hands painfully tight on your thighs and hips, letting out strangled noises as his cock began to twitch and throb, so close to oblivion.

 

"Spank me," you grinned, gripping the table hard in anticipation. This was going to hurt.

 

Erwin's hand clamped over your mouth.

 

"Fuck," Mike hissed, giving you shaky thrusts as he began to cum. It did not stop his hand from releasing your leg, rising above his head and clapping down on your ass so hard your knees bounced off the desk and you shrieked into Erwin's hand. Jesus, he might as well have punched, your entire right ass cheek and some of your thigh had gone completely numb from the strike, pain surrounded the area, radiating and pulsing with your heartbeat.

 

Mike slumped over you as he finished, lungs working like a blacksmiths bellows.

 

Erwin stroked your cheek with his thumb, smearing cooling cum across your skin. "You best go back to bed before I give you to my crew, who Mike probably just woke up," he sounded hungry, like he relished the thought.

 

You parted ways from them, sneaking back to your quarters with a definite limp.

 


	18. When Pirates Play 6 (MikexYourCrew Smutfest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!AU  
> Survey Corps are infamous pirates  
> Tags: NONCON, orgasm denial, bodily harm, praise, feeding, sexual coercion, virginity snatching  
> Reader takes a gamble and gets to try her hand at breaking Mike with the help of her crew, consequences be damned. Reader herself mostly takes a backseat in this one.

"What are your terms?" Erwin said.

 

You rubbed your hands together, smiling. The fog had yet to lift, and both you and Erwin were about to lower yourselves to betting in order to entertain the crews before they went nuts. "If my chosen crew member wins, Mike Zacharias is tied to my mast for the day and used in whatever way my crew sees fit," you relished the look that flashed across his face, the wide eyes of his crew members, and a few soft gasps from your own behind you.

 

"That's..." His eyes flicked to the side, glancing at Mike who remained impressively impassive. "Very well," he said, pinning you on the spot like a butterfly to a board with those icy chips of his.

 

"Your terms are?" You quirked a brow. You knew what they were. For all his scheming ways, Smith could be translucent at times.

 

" _You_ are tied to your mast, and _my_ crew uses you how _they_ see fit," Erwin's eyes gleamed, the magic words spoken. There were many leering eyes on you now, covetous and eager. Some of them had more than a little bone to pick with you, you were sure.

 

You held your hand out, face deadpan, "I accept these terms."

 

"What will the challenge be?" He clasped your hand in his and shook, all professionalism.

 

"Knife throwing," you said, "three rounds."

 

He looked victorious already and you licked your lips at the thought of wiping it off his face, to see the look on all their faces. "Gunther," he said quickly. He knew his men inside and out, Gunther was without a doubt his knife man.

 

You pretended to mull it over, rubbing your chin, showing an internal debate that wasn't really there.

 

Gunther was standing beside him now. "Well?" He said, thick brows drawing together slightly.

 

"Mikasa," you breathed the name, rolling it off your tongue. A few of your crew tittered as the dark haired, dark eyed woman came to stand beside you across from Gunther.

 

A dart board was procured from the men's quarters, it's thoroughly chipped up and dented surface a testament to how much practice Gunther probably had at knife throwing. It was too bad Erwin didn't know that you weren't a woman to bet lightly, not when your ass was literally on the line. The dart board was hung from your mast and the deck became crowded with onlookers as Mikasa and Gunther stood near one another, both calmly staring at the target.

 

This was no test of strength, throwing knives took talent and you sincerely believed Erwin honestly thought his crew was so much better than yours it was insulting. You couldn't wait to see the egg on his face, and you made sure to keep your expression blank as Gunther threw the first knife.

 

The blade bit deeply into the wood, revealing a strike to the center, but slightly off to the side. His fellow crew members crowed encouragement and praise.

 

Gunther's knife removed, Mikasa struck with that infamous speed of hers, she could race a lightning bolt if she tried, and her knife found it's target. Dead center.

 

Quiet enveloped the area.

 

"I've never seen Mikasa lose," you remarked, arms crossed. "Honestly, it's a wonder she hasn't killed me and become Captain herself," you smirked. She had sworn herself to you and apparently that was that because she never tried, not once.

 

"Two to go," Erwin said softly.

 

_Thunk_ . Gunther struck dead center himself.

 

_Fwip!_ Mikasa nailed the center once more.

 

Looking at your crew, you could see them shifting nervously now, their eyes glancing towards a certain large, blond target. This was going to be good.

 

"One left," you said cheerily.

 

Gunther's shoulders were stiff, you could imagine the look of panic in his eyes, the dread in his guts, that he'd be so thoroughly humiliated, fail his Captain and single-handedly reduce Mike to a puppet for a day, all in one go. He didn't even hit the center and Erwin's crew did nothing less than roar at him.

 

Mikasa was relentless and hit dead center yet again. She retrieved her knife, slipping it into her belt before looking over her shoulder at you, those dark pools of hers regarding you intently. You tipped your head to her,  _job well done,_ you thought.

 

"I assume you'll honor this agreement?" You looked to Erwin then, who was staring at Mikasa, his fists clenching and unclenching.

 

"Mike," he barked. The look he flashed you promised reprisal.

 

Rope was procured and placed in your hands. You hefted it, stroking your fingers over the rough fibers while smiling, absolutely smug, watching Mike shifting and walking to the mast. He turned towards you then, standing, his long arms curling around the mast while you chuckled and clucked at him.

 

"On your knees, Mike," you said. For a moment you saw death in his eyes, but you did not falter. Had you not weathered what Mike had to offer for punishment already? And really, it was his Captain's prideful idiocy and desire to see you laid low that got him into this particular mess. Not to mention he was the one who wanted to tie you to the mast to begin with, if the other night had been anything to go by.

 

He slid to his knees while your crew muttered and whispered among themselves, still somehow cowed while you walked behind him and thoroughly bound those monster hands of his, subtly stroking a finger against his palm. "That's better. We are a bit shorter you know, being the weaker, inferior sex and all," oh, that felt good, you said it loud enough you knew with absolute certainty Erwin heard it too.

 

Now that he was thoroughly secure, you walked back around and leaned on the mast next to him, eyeing your crew. Quite a few of Erwin's crew, including the man himself, had slinked away, not interested in watching...or maybe just fearing what Mike would do to them if they did. If anyone knew what he was capable of, it was the men he worked with after all. Still, a few lingered just far enough away that you could only make out their silhouettes, not their faces.

 

Indecision was written clearly across the faces of your crew, and you could practically hear the internal screaming as you reached down and grabbed a fistful of Mike's hair, yanking his head to look their way. "I got you this gift ladies.  He is ours, I expect you'll have some fun if you seize your courage," you smiled, gently mocking.

 

"Captain he's-" Hange said.

 

She stopped short when you flicked his cheek sharply. "Powerless," you said, not bothering to see whatever look happened to be on his face. You thought it expressed just that much more power over him to not give him that much attention, now that your hooks were sunk deep.

 

It was Krista who filtered forwards first and your eyes smiled at that. "With your permission, Captain?" She said, looking very intently at Mike.

 

"All of you have my blessing to play with my toy," you said straight away, letting his hair fall back over his eyes and giving him a pat on the head. "He will be a good boy," you grinned mirthfully, knowing that it must strike a cord, even if he was being incredibly stoic about this. He'd unravel eventually.  Under Krista's hands?  Sooner than later.

 

You stepped off and went to lean on something to watch. You'd get your fill of Mike. "High time you get to see what all the fuss is about," you muttered.

 

Krista walked in close and gently brushed the hair from his eyes, making sure he could see.

 

His eyes were locked on her, green and piercing, his posture straightening a degree. "Hello princess," he purred.

 

"Hello," she said back, looking at him thoughtfully as she withdrew her hand from his hair. She looked damn cute about it until her knife appeared in hand. "I think I want a better look at you."

 

He held very, very still as the cool flat of the blade was stroked down his chin and neck like a lover's caress, stiffened when it slid to the collar of his shirt and began to neatly cut away the fabric with its deliciously sharp edge. Hungry looks began to manifest on faces that were quickly becoming less nervous. If little Krista had power, so did they.

 

Cutting with one hand, Krista held Mike's gaze, making the act all the more precarious, stripping the ruined clothes away with her free hand to flutter to the ground. "Are you going to satisfy us, Mike?" She murmured, soft voice like honey.

 

"Untie me," he said, giving her a look full of promises.

 

She waggled a finger at him, mischief in her eye, before planting her small hand on his grand chest, fingertips curling into the golden hairs they found until it stung. "A man should be able to please without his hands, I think," and she leaned forwards until their noses were touching, "but if you can break those ropes with your God given strength, I'll let you have anything you want." He couldn't of course, not possible.

 

He sniffed, trying to throw her off with the gesture, but found himself surprised when she held firm. This girl was bold when the ball was in her court, it seemed. His lip slowly curled upwards then, and _that_ took her off guard. "There's nothing God given about what I have," he said. He took a deep breath before flexing with everything he had. The rope creaked alarmingly.

 

Everyone seemed to lean forwards or backwards, understanding that if he got free there would be a whole different show happening and growing either fearful or interested at the thought. For your part you leaned forwards, eyes wide and staring, licking your lips. If he could break them, you might just orgasm on the spot.

 

Only when Krista took a step back did he relax his muscles, smirking in satisfaction. No, he wouldn't be breaking these ropes. He wasn't sure how pissed off he'd have to get to make that happen and despite the situation Erwin had put him in, he didn't think it was going to get him _that_ mad.  Being fucked by women all day?  He would manage.

 

Anger flashed across her pretty features, swirled in her eyes. "Bad boy," she whispered before coming in close once again. He was left with nothing on his chest and useless rags sliding their way down his arms. His nostrils flared when she took the edge of his pants in hand and slipped the knife in, blade outwards, and returned to staring him in the eye. That made him a little nervous, her not looking where she was cutting, given the area.

 

"I'd hold very, very still," she advised, voice twisting in arousal, she was an angel of pain, "I'd hate to mar the best part of the Captain's toy."

 

He blew out a breath and held her gaze, as much as he wanted to stare downwards as the fabric of his pants parted. Cool sea air caressed his skin, her fingers did not touch this time, as she carved a line from the waist to each of his knees, the useless flap of his pants falling forwards and laying him bare.

 

When her knife returned to it's sheath, he relaxed a degree. She allowed her eyes to wander downwards, half lidding them as she reached his flaccid cock. "Well that wont do," she murmured.

 

"I am not attracted to children," Mike knew instantly that barbed her good, but he didn't quite like the evil smile he received in return.

 

"Sasha," Krista called, pixie-like, for the taller woman.

 

Blessed with a sense of caution that was quickly degrading, Sasha approached. "Yes Krista?" She hummed, eyes firmly on what hung between Mike's legs.

 

"Would you get him ready for me? I don't think my hands will do it," she leered and stepped aside.

 

Sasha hesitated for only a second before her shirt and bra went flying, this _was_ one of her favorite acts, after all. "Of course!" She said, falling to her knees in front of Mike and raking her eyes over him, top to bottom, while her hands cupped her tits.

 

Mike's adam's apple bobbed while he stared firmly at her generous breasts.

 

"I love his hair," Sasha cooed, gushing over the statuesque body Mike presented with his legs spread forwards, knees to the floor and his back sealed tight against the mast. Done oggling, she crawled between his spread legs and maneuvered his cock between her breasts.

 

His chest muscles clenched, forcing himself to not suck in a breath. This was a first and Sasha's breasts were pillowy, soft and welcoming. It did not take long, with her hands bouncing her breasts around him, before his cock was sticking up between them of its own volition.

 

"Good boy," Sasha cooed, delighted, and he let out a throaty noise in response as she leaned back and stood up, leaving his dick reaching out for some kind of touch. "He's ready," she said, stepping back.

 

Krista filled the gap instantly, crouched between his spread legs, big blue eyes looking up at him, darkened by lust. Her hands grasped his thighs, fingertips digging into the spongy flesh and hard muscle, "I am certain that you can withstand a lot of pain."

 

You blew out a breath, it wasn't the first time you'd seen Krista embracing her dark side, to say the least. It was always fun to watch her get wild.

 

"More than anything you can give, little girl," Mike said, looking down at her, challenging.

 

You crooked a finger at Petra and had a short, quiet exchange, the woman slipping through the door with a glint in her eye.

 

Slowly, making sure he absorbed every bit of the movement, Krista's hands found their way to his cock and balls. She gripped the base tight, though her hand could not close around it, and cinched his nuts between index finger and thumb, squeezing threateningly. "You seem to be forgetting something: I don't care about the unspoken rule of not striking you where it hurts."

 

"I will pull you in half," he said, glaring.

 

"No," she said, tilting her head down and placing her mouth on the side of his pulsing cock, breath washing over it, "you won't."

 

Mike shouted, several women jumping, as Krista's teeth bit down. He flailed on the spot, shoulders and arms straining as he tried beyond all measure of a doubt to actually break the rope around his wrists. Incoherent snarling escaped him as he tried to fold forwards and bite her back, teeth snapping, but she was safely out of reach, only being a little jostled by his trapped legs.

 

For a moment, you thought maybe this was a mistake.

 

She let go soon after, kissing the light bite mark. It hadn't been particularly hard, but who wouldn't go bonkers when their junk got bit? "You are never going to look at a woman the same way again, Mike Zacharias," she looked up at him, returning his baleful expression with one of calm, utter confidence.

 

Petra reappeared, approaching Mike and Krista. "I got you this, Krista. We thought it would come in handy," she said in a perky tone, completely disregarding Mike's formidable looking state.

 

Krista turned her head and eyed the item being held out to her, catching it in her hand with a wicked smile. "Why yes, I think it will too."

 

Mike eyed the item warily.  It was a circular band of sorts, very simple looking. He swallowed when Krista leaned back and began to slip it on his cock, it was far too tight.

 

"No," he growled, baring his teeth.

 

"Yes," she smiled, pulling it down right to the base. It was far from comfortable and his cock was already darkening and tingling.

 

He swallowed, breath coming quicker as she stood up and yanked her pants down, falling forwards until his rod was trapped between her stomach and his and she was rubbing herself on it vigorously. She balanced her legs on his, her hands catching at his collar bone and hanging on.

 

"Gotta tell you, Mike," you leered from your spot as you watched Krista bouncing on him, "I've never seen anyone make it through my crew either."

 

"You can't imagine," he grunted, eyes wide, pupils engulfing the natural green around them, "what I'm going to do to you."

 

"Why worry about what you're going to do to me, when you should be worried about what we're going to do to you?" You chirped. You wouldn't let Erwin separate you from your crew again and Erwin wasn't going to attack your crew over what you did to Mike. You would protect one another from the wrath of the giant, easily done.

 

"He's so angry, like a kraken!" Hange said, "do you think he'd bite me?" She put her hands on her hips, eyeing Mike calculatingly.

 

"I believe he would," Krista remarked, right before she balanced on the balls of her feet and caught Mike's painfully erect cock head against her cunt. She pulled back a moment before he jerked his hips upwards, trying to skewer her, clucking her tongue at him before hopping back on and baring her teeth.

 

"Such a shame, I bet his mouth is great," Hange said, tilting her head.

 

Mike thrust again, viciously, but his range of movement was limited and he only managed to force a pleased cry out of Krista as she shoved herself down on him rather violently, unable to take his full length.

 

"Ohhh," Krista said, catching his nipples and twisting them hard, hard enough he cringed, her mouth falling open as she made a guttural sound back at him. "Trying to cum already, Mike?" She hissed, pulling the sensitive flesh pinched between her fingertips. "I can feel your cock trying, I'm tight."

 

He was twitching, his balls swelling, his breathing becoming ragged as he kept trying to kill her with his cock without any effect other than giving the little blond pleasure and rocking her against his concrete pecs and abs.

 

You slipped through the door quietly, setting your mind on getting some refreshment. The show had only just started, you wouldn't miss much.

 

"Ride that horse!" Someone laughed, at ease. After Mike's outburst and no one coming running to save him? His power was gone.

 

Krista let his nipples go, hands sliding up to grasp at the sides of his straining neck, careful of not getting within a biting angle as he gnashed his teeth like a piranha, leaning forwards and trying to get at her. She was letting out sweet, high pitched cries now, her insides clenching at him as she bounced and rocked her way into a powerful release.

 

Sighing in pleasure, she fell forwards and slid down his heaving chest, resting for a few moments before nimbly pulling herself free of his cock, which was now a throbbing pillar of pain and begging for help. She grabbed up her pants and pulled them back on, not looking back.

 

He was wide eyed and incredulous. Maybe he'd start by killing Erwin, the thought began to flash through his mind like a neon billboard that was blinking in time with his pounding heart.

 

You strolled up from below with a bottle of rum in hand as Krista slipped past you, "I missed the finale! Ah well," you licked your lips and looked over Mike appraisingly. The sight was more beautiful than your mind could have imagined, he looked absolutely wrecked. "Who is next?" You wondered out loud.

 

Hange and Sasha stepped forwards, looking at one another and laughing a little crazily. Sasha removed her pants, fully bare, and Hange removed her own pants but left the shirt on. You opened your rum and took a swig.

 

Mike was breathing like a bellows, closing his eyes tight and trying to shut the pain between his legs out. Nothing had ever felt like this, blue balls was not strong enough of an expression, this was a mountain range of agony throbbing between his legs.

 

"You must want to cum so badly Mike," Hange purred as her and Sasha angled in, each landing on one of this twitching thighs, hands grasping and hips starting to rock. "If you fuck Sasha good and take me in your mouth without biting, I will gladly take off the ring," she said.

 

The noise that escaped him was deeper than the ocean, his eyes snapping open and head tilting to glare at Hange. He was desperate, gaze roaming between Sasha, his cock and Hange. "Get on," he rasped.

 

"So eager to please!" Hange grinned widely, all teeth, as she got off his thigh and gave Sasha room.

 

"Hange is too nice I think," Sasha said. She slung her leg over his, spread wide as she grabbed his cock in hand, making him visibly blanch, and dragged the head between her legs. "After what he did to the Captain? We don't have enough time to make up for all the days she was gone."

 

"Ugh," he grit his teeth, stifling his pathetic cry with a choked sound as Sasha captured his cock inside of her. She began to raise and lower herself, uncaring of his discomfort, and played with her breasts.

 

"Too bad you can't put your mouth on these," she hissed, one hand reaching down to stroke herself as she tried to tend to both breasts one-handed.

 

He was huffing, unable to stifle his pained sounds, going out of his mind with desperation as he thrust his hips jerkily, compelled to fuck even though it hurt so much. "Lean up," he panted.

 

She paused, eyeing him skeptically, before cautiously stretching up while he lowered his head as far as it could go. His mouth caught her at the nipple and he repressed the urge to bite her bloody, swirling his tongue and sucking at the soft, pale skin, facial hair scratching. Sasha moaned weakly and redoubled her efforts.

 

"You're doing a good job Mike," Hange praised, taking a swig of rum when you offered the bottle. "I imagine your cock is on fire right now," she said.

 

"Oh, keep going," Sasha begged, arching her back and offering as much as she could give from her position while rocking her hips and mashing her clit under her fingertips.

 

Growling animalistically, he gave a gentle bite, pinning her nipple to the roof of his mouth and grinding his tongue against it to try and get her over the edge. Her howl of pleasure and juices sliding down his cock said it all as she jerked a few times and fell back, exiting his mouth with a wet pop.

 

"Let me cum," he demanded, sounding a lot more desperate than he wanted, bucking his hips and trying to get Sasha off. She didn't move until she was ready, sliding off his legs and stumbling to her feet.

 

"Soon," Hange said, walking up his thighs and crossing a leg over the back of his neck, "me first." With a little difficulty she crossed the other leg over his neck and hung off of him cross legged, confident that he could bear her weight.

 

Mike stuffed his face between her legs and went to town, not holding back a thing as Hange let out a pleased hoot. His eyes were closed until he felt liquid splashing over his face and into his mouth, popping open to watch you as you poured rum on his face and her cunt.

 

"You look thirsty," you said, tipping the bottle back and watching with dark eyes.

 

"Oh, Captain never shares her rum," Hange said, bracing her hands against Mike's chest and holding herself aloft. "You've been very good!"

 

From the look he gave you, you thought he was about to open a portal to hell. Your lips quirked as you watched him slurping and delving into Hange's slippery hole with his talented tongue. "A good pet always gets rewarded," you said softly.

 

Hange lasted painfully long, but finally gushed onto his tongue. He lapped at it greedily, crazed and no longer capable of higher thoughts. Panting, she unwound from him with a little help from you and licked her lips, surveying the mess on Mike's face. "Alright, you did good. I'll get that ring off as promised," she said.

 

He let out a keening cry when her fingers touched the cock ring, gasping when she pinched it and started pulling it up his length none too gently, having to do it bit by bit because he was so swollen. "You're so big!" She remarked, pausing a moment to rub at the head with a thumb and listening to him hiss.

 

When the ring fell away, Hange placing it to the side, he was still in pain, staring haplessly at his twitching, leaking dick. "I hope someone will make use of this," she said, "a shame for it to go to waste."

 

"You said..." He growled, eyes widening as she stood up.

 

"I said I'd get it off of you," Hange smiled and walked away.

 

He almost howled in fury, a strangled noise reverberating from his chest instead as his whole body shook.

 

You were still there, bottle of rum swaying between your fingertips as you looked at him intently, absorbing it all with quiet glee.

 

He blinked when the slender legs of Nanaba stepped before him, looking up at her with narrowed eyes. No fear. Not a drop to be smelled.

 

She undid her belt languidly, sending it clattering around her feet as she surveyed him.

 

"It's much better when he's under you, isn't it Nana?" You cooed, grinning.

 

She nodded silently, reaching down to caress his cock like she never got to before, fingertips trailing along the bulging veins.

 

An idea popped into your head. "Not yet," you said, placing a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to whisper something that made her eyes widen and lips part into a perfect 'o'.

 

Nana leaned forwards, hands on her thighs, face well out of range of his biting reach. Their eyes connected, electricity flying between them. "What are we, Mike?" She said softly.

 

His eyes widened, head shaking.

 

She reached forward, palming the tip of his dick and rubbing it, making him nearly whimper with pain and need.

 

Temporary humiliation versus damage to his dick, it didn't take long to weigh the options. He growled, "you are my masters."

 

You laughed softly, giving Nana a nudge, "that's better."

 

Nana smiled slightly, sending her pants to the boards and sliding her slender legs over his far bigger, muscular ones, hairs tickling the back of her thighs.

 

He tilted his head back when she let him sink in, hissing breaths through his teeth.

 

She rode him gently, far too light, and he soon found himself desperately thrusting as best he could, forcing little cries out of her while his legs promised pain soon to come from the rigid position they were stuck in.

 

He was practically drooling, the orgasm was near and he knew exactly how to get it. "Nana," he moaned. When she looked up at him through eyes lidded with pleasure, he forced a smile. "There is nowhere you can run from me," he said.

 

There it was, the fear, he could see it bloom across her features and he could smell it. He inhaled deeply. With a snap of his hips, he felt his dick cutting loose, letting out a veritable fountain of cum from all the denial. She was stunned, stuck in place, staring up at him.

 

You frowned when Nana climbed off of him, clearly having not gotten off herself. You wondered what he said to her, his voice had been too low to hear. No matter, he'd be punished. "What do you say to your master who has been so nice to you, Mike?" You called.

 

He licked his lips, staring at Nana hungrily, promising retribution without words. Still, he yielded, "thank you, master." He hoped she understood what he really meant to say. _Next time I get my hands on you, you are doomed._

 

Swallowing hard, Nana collected her clothes and belt and all but scampered away.

 

"A little break time for you," you said, biting your lip and looking at his disheveled countenance. All fucked out, but he'd only had a couple of you. You smirked. "Hungry?" Not waiting for his answer, you went to go get him a little something.

 

His day had only just begun, after all.

 

When you returned, an apple and bowl of some kind of stew in your hands, Mike was looking much more mellow. The rest of your crew hadn't had their way with him yet, but they would come in time. Some were more shy than others.

 

You could see him draw in a breath through his nose and while he did not show it, you knew he'd love what he was smelling. You did taste the shit Erwin's crew had to eat yourself, after all. "Don't tell the rest of the men or we'll never be rid of you," you smiled, offering the apple, keeping your fingers pulled back as far as you could. You wouldn't put it past him to try and bite one off.

 

With little hesitation he took a bite, jaw working as he chewed and watched you. It felt good seeing him look up at you, even if it wasn't that far. You were also feeding him like a pet, and you smirked at the thought as you continued to quietly feed him.

 

"Is he ready to play yet, Captain?" Petra appeared, looking curious and maybe a little hungry too.

 

"Soon," you grinned down at him.

 

He wanted to let you know exactly what was going to happen to you once he was untied, but he decided to keep quiet; let you imagine what the punishment was going to be, let the fear build. He knew you felt terror just as much as anyone now, it would come.

 

You tipped the bowl of stew, waiting for him to open his mouth for it, and let him slurp until he gave a little shake of his head. This process was repeated until it was done. "There you go pet," you said, licking your lip. "You might make your way through my crew after all," you chuckled, "if Krista doesn't want another go at you anyway."

 

"Pet..." Mike rumbled, staring at you.

 

Letting out a long, slow breath, you cast your gaze over him and enjoyed the taut muscles, the chest hair, all the bodily fluids sticking to him. What a perfect mess. You chuckled again, looking him right in the eye. "You're very lucky your ass isn't reachable, pet," you leaned forwards, dangerously close to within reach, "or I'd fuck you bloody with the hilt of my sword."

 

His eyes gleamed as he kept a solid veil of composure, the corner of his lip raising into a smirk.

 

A little rankled by his lack of response, you licked a slick trail from the base of your palm to your fingers, reached down and grabbed his cock tight and started jerking it. "Petra," you barked, glaring at Mike.

 

The short blond appeared almost immediately, she must have just been waiting out of sight in the fog, her brown eyes eager. "Yes Captain?" She said.

 

He was hard in your palm, and you gave him a squeeze that darkened his flesh, watching emotion flicker across his face before it was swiftly hidden. "Don't mark him up too much...I have plans," you said, withdrawing swiftly, the door shutting behind you soon after.

 

Petra licked her lips and nodded, approaching. It was only when she ran a fingertip down the bridge of Mike's nose did he notice her nails. Long. Sharp. Filed to claws. "I see you have noticed my unique talent," she murmured, watching his eyes look from nail to nail while she started pulling her pants down with the other hand, belt already discarded.

 

"Captain said not to mark you too much. Lucky for you, I listen to my Captain," she slid over his thighs, hands gliding up his chest, nails prickling and leaving little red trails on the way up to his shoulders where they carefully gripped at them. "No promises on not getting a few punctures though," her index finger caressed the side of the bite scar you left on him, "mm. I'd love to give you some more of that."

 

He breathed through his nose, lips sealed shut, as she encased his cock tightly, hot and wet and wanting. His legs were all pins and needles now, but he still tried to meet her thrusts with vigor, if only for his own pleasures sake. It wasn't long before he was grunting, breathing heavy, desperate for release.

 

Petra's nails pricked into his skin like needles as she used him for her own pleasure, wet skin slapping together with quick, intense strikes. "Oh the Captain's pet is so good," she huffed and moaned into his chest, "I wish you could fuck me properly, nice and hard," she lamented.

 

"Untie me," he said, voice gravelly and eyes bright.

 

She shook her head, laughing softly, nails digging. "I'm no fool," she said, baring her teeth and tossing her head back as she raced for her finish line.

 

"You are," he growled, cock delving as deep as it could get, relishing the feel of his own oncoming orgasm. It was going to hit like a waterfall.

 

Her nails pierced him then and they both shouted their pleasure and pain, shaking as their backs arched and bodies lost control. Gasping, her fingers uncurled, blood welling up from the cuts as she slid her hands down and smeared her prints on him. With a little effort she pulled apart from him and rose to a stand. "Too bad it's only one day," she mused before snatching her pants and walking away.

 

He closed his eyes and focused on recovery, glad to be left alone as his skin tingled.

 

"Your legs must be sore," a soft, breathy voice said, just out of sight.

 

He _was_ shifting in discomfort, despite the afterglow.

 

Large doe-like gold eyes were the first thing he noticed, followed by a dusting of freckles beneath them and a frame of black hair hanging around her feminine face. She walked from around the mast, coming fully into view and crouching beside him. "I'll see if I can give you a hand," she said, tilting her head and looking at the position of his legs.

 

He kept quiet, watching behind the curtain of hair in his eyes. His feet were locked into position under his ass, his hips forced outwards and his knees pressed tight to the deck. It would be a trick if she managed to move them while he was so firmly held against the mast.

 

"Yeah," she muttered, "I think I can." She reached under him then, grabbing at the back of his ankle and the top of his foot, grasping tight. Pins and needles were all he could feel, intensified by the grip. He grit his teeth when she pulled.

 

She ended up planting a boot against his thigh and throwing her weight into it, heaving at his leg until he gasped and it slid sideways with a jerk, freed of being locked in place. She fell to her ass but jumped back up while he slowly stretched the leg out, blood flow returning.

 

The second came easier and Mike found himself quietly grateful to rest on his ass, though he had to shimmy his hands down the mast to not be painfully wrenched high up behind him. He let out a long breath as his unknown savior came to squat in front of him. He'd smelled her around before, he sniffed again just to be sure, but he did not know this ones face. "Which one are you?" He tilted his head.

 

"Ilse," she said, resting her elbows on her knees and hanging her hands between her legs. Ilse had a cute flush on her cheeks.

 

He'd never heard you say her name before, odd. "Come here," he said, tilting his head back and looking as relaxed as the position could allow for.

 

She looked leery then, but cautiously walked forwards all the same. "Yes?" She said, eyes bright and face open.

 

"Why shouldn't I crush you right now, Ilse?" He watched her expression.

 

Her brows drew together and she glanced from left to right. "Uh, you can't?" She said, frowning like he'd gone mad.

 

His legs snapped up, catching her from behind and crushing her to his body so fast all she could do was gasp. She wasn't even armed, no sword belt to be found. With both his legs cinched around her, ending this would be very, very easy. Her hands were at her front, splayed against his chest as she tried to process what just happened.

 

"Think again," he said, tilting his head down and burying his nose in her hair. Oh, the _fear_. "What now, Ilse? Cry for help?" He chuckled darkly.

 

"Please," her words brushed cool air against his chest hairs, her cheek pressed tight against him.

 

God, he was getting hard again but he gave her a threatening squeeze anyway. Maybe some more words would pour out.

 

"I-I'm the cabin girl," her shoulders shook, eyes shutting as tears welled in them.

 

He groaned, breathing heavy into her hair.

 

"Ilse," you said, stepping out of the fog, an unreadable expression on your face.

 

"Yes Captain?" Ilse shivered, looking towards you.

 

"Why are you in this position?" You tilted your head.

 

He decided to watch this play out, all while sniffing up that banquet of fear Ilse offered.

 

"I made a mistake," Ilse whispered, voice cracking. He could feel her full body cringe.

 

"You did, Ilse," you glared at Mike, not making any further moves. "I can't save you, only avenge you if he follows through." Then you'd have to go and kill Erwin's whole fucking crew, preferably before they realized what happened. What a mess.

 

Mike's lips curled upwards. He knew full well the scope of the situation.

 

"I understand Captain," Ilse huffed, fingertips curling, waiting for the conclusion of this mistake.

 

"Where did you hide this sweet little virgin this whole time, Y/N?" He wondered, grinning. She smelled like candy.

 

"Normally she's below deck," you crossed your arms. Mike hadn't killed Ilse yet, maybe he liked his head where it was connected. In which case this could be salvaged. "Have you ever tasted a virgin, Mike?"

 

His nostrils flared. No, you imagined he hadn't.  He didn't strike you as the deflowering type.  "Ilse," he said, all while staring at you.

 

"Yes?" She said, looking frantically at you.

 

"Touch me," his grin became wolfish.

 

"I am already," she stuttered and he swore he could feel her cheek heat up against his chest.

 

He shook his head slowly, nuzzling her dark locks while your eyes darkened. You knew the game, hell, you suggested it. Didn't mean Ilse was going to have any fun. "Lower," he purred.

 

Ilse looked to you for guidance, but all you gave her was a stern glare. She swallowed hard at the lump in her throat. Her left hand, the right was trapped tight between her chest and his, haltingly trailed down his skin.

 

She reached his treasure trail when his cock twitched and touched her hand. She tried to jerk away as if scalded but he clenched his legs just a little bit harder and stilled her. "Touch it," he said, blowing out a slow breath when her slender fingers and soft palm surrounded his cock head. Regretfully he could not thrust against her like he wanted to, not in his position.

 

"Just do as he says Ilse," you frowned. So much for protecting her, what had she been thinking? Oh she was going to get a grilling for this, provided Mike didn't break her in half.  You were swearing off recruiting soft spoken virgins.

 

"Squeeze it," he licked his lips, "and say my name." He was going to make this a production, so long as you were watching. Even tied to a fucking post, he had control.

 

"Mike Zacharias," Ilse whispered, trembling fingers curling at his length, unable to encompass it, her squeeze fearfully gentle.

 

"Are you ever going to forget that name, Ilse?" He whispered.

 

Her head shook as she kept giving him feather light strokes.

 

"I'm going to relax my legs, just a little," he rumbled deep from his chest, wanting her to feel as overwhelmed as she should be, eyes lambent with malice, "and you are going to take off your pants. Don't try and run," he warned, "I am faster."

 

"Okay," she croaked. Eyes shut tight against the humiliation as his legs lowered enough for both her hands to be free, she shimmied out of her pants as instructed, looking very much like she wanted to test the _I am faster_ statement.

 

"Open your eyes," he commanded and she listened instantly, "and get on my cock."

 

She blanched, staring at a point above his shoulder before her knees carefully settled over his hips and he felt her warmth pressing against his steadily pulsing cock. He did not suppress his groan, he wasn't going to hold back a thing.

 

"Wet already," he hissed, "maybe you like being afraid."

 

She trembled and shook her head as his cock head pressed against her, twitching.

 

"Get on," he growled, bristling at her. His eyes partially closed and his mouth opened of its own volition when he felt her trying to force herself onto him, the tightness itself was painful. He wondered for a second if she could even do it without his hands pressing her down.

 

Cringing downwards away from his face, she desperately started cramming him inside and stifled her own pained noises.

 

"Mmm," he purred, tilting his head back. He lowered his legs from her now that he was a few inches deep, it wouldn't be easy to get off of him balanced as she was on his thighs. Pressing his back hard against the mast, he stood with his legs and shifted around until he was staring up at her, chin to his chest with her perched on him like he was a horse.

 

Ilse's hands grabbed at him when he jostled her around, a fresh set of tears budding from her eyes until she was panting above him, hunched over and hands pressed tight against his washboard abs. He was in as far as he was going to be.

 

You calculated the odds of getting her off him before his legs could catch her again. They weren't good enough to try. He was being good to her, all things considered. Though you strongly doubted it would be going down like this if he was unbound.

 

"I'm gonna fuck," he started rocking his hips upwards, grunting at the painful grip on his dick, "this whole crew," she began to bounce and make sweet little gasps and sobs as he picked up the pace, "to death."

 

Focusing on watching her bouncing, trying valiantly to recover her composure every time he lowered his hips only to lose it all over again when he threw them upwards, his voice went ragged. "And Ilse," he said, "I'm starting with you."

 

"Please don't," she begged, voice high and straining, unable to look away from him without just closing her eyes, but he ordered them to remain open and open they would stay.

 

It was less about the pretty thing on his cock and more about what he was imagining doing with his hands loose now, his thrusts coming steady and vigorous as he channeled his pent up anger into poor Ilse. His teeth were bared and he was equal parts heaving and laughing.

 

You caressed the hilt of your sword thoughtfully, just watching and protecting Ilse in the best way you could right now. Though judging by the pitch of her cries, she might be getting a little something out of it at least. You wanted Mike to be broken but you only had one day, you supposed it wasn't too big a surprise that he hadn't crumbled.

 

Still. The day was not yet over.

 

"Hurts," Ilse finally caved, flattening her chest out against him and throwing her arms around him, trying to still his thrusts with all her might.

 

"This is going to be the _least_ of your pain," Mike snarled, undeterred, voice falling off into a strangled groan as his motions became jerky. He thrust upwards one last time and held her aloft there as he came.

 

"Had your fun, Mike?" You tilted your head as he lowered back to the ground, shifting around until his back was against the mast again, Ilse still firmly in place on his lap.

 

He shook his head, panting and grinning. "I think I will keep sweet little Ilse," he purred into her messy hair, "until the day is done."

 

You smirked, "coward." Of course he would do that.

 

"Am I a coward, Ilse?" He grinned.

 

Ilse shook her head, face buried in his chest.

 

Snapping out a hiss of disgust, you walked away, door slamming behind you as you went belowdeck. There was plotting to be done.

 


	19. When Pirates Play 7 (ErwinxReader / MikexIlse smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!AU  
> Survey Corps are infamous pirates  
> Tags: Noncon, sadism, masochism, bodily harm, orgasm denial, kidnapping  
> Reader is determined to piss as many people off as she can while staying ahead of the game, it seems. But what happens when they come to collect? There is a bit more POV jumping in this one than normal, sorry about that.  
> Probably the last installment of this particular AU for a little while, need to recover my creative juices! I hope you've been enjoying yourselves. :)

You were in the crew quarters, everyone but Ilse present, discussing the situation.

 

"I still don't understand why you would make such a bet, Captain!" Sandra said, looking pale after your admission that Ilse was basically trapped on Mike's lap for the day.

 

In truth you really had no good reason as to why you did it, considering you just got done with dealing with the backlash of snubbing Smith and his crew the first time. You were 100% the aggressor in this case, pushing it to the next level. "We just need to get a hold of his legs, tie them up and pull her off," you said, brushing over the obvious. "Then we're gonna shove off at night and be on our way before they decide to get rowdy over it."

 

Hange waved a hand and shrugged. "I don't know if we _can_ hold his legs, have you seen those things?" She said.

 

"We can and Mikasa can tie them up before he can blink," you said, "fog is still thick enough that you can't see from the mast to the door so we can get behind him and surprise him." You actually doubted that because of Mike's nose, but you were certainly going to try your luck.

 

Maybe you could pass it all off as revenge for trying to buy Krista.

 

Rope was procured, resting in Mikasa's capable hands, and all of you quietly crept up to the deck, skirting around the mast in the fog. You felt especially tense as you lingered behind Mike, just out of vision. You imagined you would know if he smelled you, watching his nose with intense interest.

 

It was subtle, but you saw his legs adjusting ever so slightly. Mikasa must have saw it too, because you both dived at the same time. Mike let out a snarl and though he had 6 women literally dog piled on his legs in 2 seconds, he almost got them up to try his hand at crushing Ilse anyways.

 

"Tied," Mikasa said, rolling off and to her feet.

 

Untangling from one another, staggering back to your feet, you all stared down at Mike, panting. Christ, if he had been free he would have kicked all 6 of you into the sea without a second thought, you had newfound respect for those legs. You gestured at Ilse, unmoving against his panting chest, and she was dragged off of him. Yup, she definitely was a virgin, the evidence was painted on his skin and the rags of his pants.

 

"Oh Mike," you licked your lips, teeth bared as he quietly stared up at you, "I think it's time for some real punishment."

 

He chuckled then, smirking. What could you really do?

 

"Ladies," you looked at him like he was a piece of meat and you were the butcher, "bite him bloody."

 

Arms, thighs, chest, shoulders, you all fell upon him with vigor and you saw for one gratifying second his eyes go wide. Even more pleasing was his anguished bellow as 6 sets of teeth sunk in, along with more than a few fingernails.

 

"You're DEAD!" He was struggling again, legs wriggling, arms and shoulders shaking, full on raging as all of you pulled away, swiping your mouths and looking at your work.

 

They wouldn't all scar and some of them did not break skin very deep at all, but he was quite literally marked neck to knee. "Get him hard and put the ring on," you growled, ignoring him as you looked up to your subordinates. They were panting, nodding, maybe not agreeing with everything you did to lead to this moment but definitely agreeing on one thing: vengeance for Ilse.

 

You stormed away, catching the silhouette of someone from Erwin's crew before it passed from sight. "Mikasa, my quarters after you're done there," you called back as you made for your room.

 

Sitting across from Mikasa at your desk, you regarded her thoughtfully. "As you know, I'm in need of a new left hand," you let it hang.

 

"I will fulfill whatever role you set before me, Captain," she said.

 

You were wondering now why you hadn't made her your second forever ago at this point, you supposed Ymir was just familiar and comfortable, like an old shoe. Well, not anymore. "This is your new role. I would like your opinion on something as well," you said.

 

"Of course," she nodded for you to continue.

 

You laid out a map, weighed it down and smacked your finger on one particular spot.

 

"Our crew is barely big enough to man that ship," Mikasa said.

 

Pleased at her ability to connect the dots already, you nodded. "But I do believe we're going to need it and I've had my eye on it for a while now," you said.

 

"Annie Leonhart and her crew are also not to be trifled with," she said, peering down at the map.

 

"I have some ideas," you smiled then, corners of your eyes crinkling, and got to work.

 

Mike was essentially writhing on the spot by the time the sun set, drenched in sweat and clenching his teeth so hard they threatened to break. Your crew was waiting first, staring down at him intently while Erwin's crew began to appear.

 

"Holy fuck..." one of the men said, and normally that would give you great pleasure but you were currently feeling very, very tense.

 

Erwin himself came to untie Mike, none of you were stupid enough to get within range of those hands or legs at this point in time. There was definitely some nervous shifting and hands resting on hilts when he rose to a stand, his cock a ghastly shade with the ring on it.

 

"You can go ahead and keep that, a souvenir," you said, trying to look him in the eye.

 

Breathing heavily, he didn't even look at you when he drunkenly walked away, practically bow legged, with his hands on his junk. It would definitely take some work to get that thing off at this point, if he didn't have to cut it. All the men gave him a wide, wide berth, staring incredulously, absolutely boggling.

 

Erwin started walking towards you, you saw it, but then abruptly changed course back to his own ship. It was Bertolt who approached you actually, leaving you raising a curious brow.

 

"I suggest running," he said, staring down at you pensively.

 

If Bertolt, who never had anything but barbs and a seemingly strong dislike for you, suggested running...well, you were planning on it anyways. You waved him off, maintaining your air of calm, "we'll be fine."

 

He shook his head slowly before turning around and heading back to the Hellfish.

 

As soon as dark settled in you separated from the Hellfish, letting loose the lines and pushing off. It was fortuitous that the fog had lifted enough that you could see the crow's nest now, suggesting it may be burned off by morning. For now you'd drift safely out of reach, hidden by your white safety blanket.

 

There was much planning to do. Shiganshina was the biggest neutral port of them all, there would be a lot of pieces in play. You chuckled to yourself, supposing that it was time to get a little more famous.

 

Assuming Erwin didn't just decide to backstab you and catch up while you made your way, that was. He seemed to enjoy his games though, you thought he would take his time to scheme up some kind of creative revenge if his crew didn't force him to do otherwise.

 

Annie and her crew would be in the tavern or pursuing their own interests in the city, Petra would neutralize the guard remaining on the ship and give the signal to your crew. Your belongings would be rushed over to Annie's ship and you'd sail off into the sunset. In theory.

 

But right now, and you were lucky that your ship was able to dock so close to Annie's ship, the Dancing Knife, you had one task to complete while your crew had their mission.

 

You sat across from Levi in the tea shop, smirking as he took his first sip. Levi had rituals, only fools interrupted them. Only when he made a content noise and placed the cup down did you press the small bag of coins towards him.

 

He left it where you placed it, grey eyes flaying you with their usual intensity. "You have some news?" He said.

 

"It has come to my attention that no one knows how Erwin Smith escaped losing his head in Eel Harbor," you said.

 

That got his attention. Levi was a purveyor of information and he collected it studiously, his palms were the ones to cross when you wanted to know something. "And you do?"

 

You thumbed towards yourself, a little smug looking but nothing too overbearing.

 

He pushed the coin bag back towards you.

 

If you were going to be famous, well, it wouldn't hurt for everyone to know who was possibly indebted to you. And as you walked out of that tea shop you could rest assured that particular bit of information was going to find many, many ears.

 

When you got back to the docks you walked towards Annie's ship, it had been long enough.

 

It was only when you were unfurling the sails of the clipper that Annie and her men, she was the only woman on her own crew, came running down the docks cursing up a storm. Standing at the back of the ship and watching them wave their swords around, you waved your hand back. "You can have mine!" You laughed maniacally, not sure if they could hear you but it didn't matter. You had crossed Annie at this point, she would know it was you sooner than later.

 

"Let's get some wind in these sails and see what the Knife is capable of!" You bellowed, turning to face your crew who were grinning as they familiarized themselves to their new home. The best part was that if Erwin came looking, Mike would probably lead them to Annie and hey, you never know, they might kill one another.

 

It was time to get acquainted with your new Captain's quarters. There was no threat of being caught anymore, not even by Erwin. That fact alone put you at a measure of ease.

 

"She stole the..." Erwin's eyebrows raised at Levi's words.

 

"She _also_ told me something," Levi's eyes glinted.

 

Eyes narrowing, Erwin gave a small nod for him to continue.

 

"A certain Captain Smith was pulled from the jaws of death by a few women pirates," the corner of Levi's mouth twitched. He might as well have been grinning, for all the emotion he usually showed.

 

Erwin grit his teeth. "How much-"

 

"Already too late," Levi said simply. The word was out, no amount of coin could take it back.

 

It took a great deal of resolve not to smash the table in with his fists. Everyone gave him a wider than usual amount of space as he stormed back towards his ship, the look on his face and speed at which he walked suggesting getting in his way was a bigger mistake than usual. God knew he cut people in half when in less of a mood.

 

Mike was on his way to the tavern himself when he caught sight of Smith, quirking a brow. A slow grin stretching wide when Erwin all but growled, " _Find her,_ " when he passed by.

 

Weeks rolled by, the Dancing Knife was truly a graceful creation. She carried you and your crew from victory to victory, the loot was pouring in. You hadn't touched land since Shiganshina, but you imagined that word had gotten around by now, it would be interesting to listen to the rumors.

 

Currently you and your crew were tucked into a cove and anchored there while a storm blew past. The Undertow could weather storms very well, being as sturdy as it was, but you weren't risking losing the sails of the more delicate Knife.

 

You observed Ilse fumbling with the knots Mikasa was having her learn. Ymir was your cabin girl now and if she thought to give you the stink eye about it one more time you would fucking end her. Mikasa was the Bosun, she could always use some help and it was as good a place to start learning about some real ship work as any.

 

All of you were in the crew quarters, you had become closer with them after your dramatic return to being Captain, shooting the shit and playing some cards while the storm blew over. You smiled and pulled a small pile of coin from the center of the table to yourself.

 

"Go easy on us Captain!" Petra pleaded.

 

"Oh no, I'm afraid you'll just have to learn how to play," you smiled coyly.

 

The mood was glowing by the time you all bedded down for the night. Annie sure lived in style, you had to admit, because your new bed was god damned luxurious. Sleep took you quick.

 

The biggest issue with being the new proud owner of the Dancing Knife was that the ship was more than well known, it was incredibly famous. You could not pull in to anything less than neutral ports with it and that alone made you nervous. You were vulnerable on land. Erwin could creep up. Annie could close in.

 

But you had to eventually and that was how you found yourselves in the small neutral port of Yalkell, well off the beaten path for you, but you had decided a while ago that the beaten path could easily be trapped now. You were currently in a small field at the edge of town, instructing Ilse on the art of the sword while your crew were busy restocking and then most likely invading the tavern.

 

"Focus on the footwork and the stance," you said patiently, adusting her feet, grip on the sword, position of the shoulders, there was a lot to learn to be decent. "You drill in the basics so you have a good foundation and then you work up from there."

 

"I understand," Ilse said, a look of deep concentration on her face as she held the stance you gave.

 

You watched, carefully pulling her back into place if she faltered, just working on getting the muscle memory down pat. No rush, really. Your eyes narrowed when she faultered spectacularly, tilting your head when you saw her skin visibly pale, her eyes widening to the size of small moons. "What?" You turned to follow her gaze.

 

Your back curled forwards, shoulders hunching up, teeth bared, as you recognized the two men walking towards you. Erwin and Mike. Forcing out a slow breath, you couldn't let Ilse see you distressed, you smoothed over your features. "Ilse," you said.

 

"Yes Captain," she said, voice so soft you barely heard it.

 

"I order you to not be afraid, do you understand?" You grabbed her chin, breaking her gaze from the two men and forcing her to look at you.

 

She nodded, but you gave her head a little shake and she said, "I will follow your orders to the end." You let her chin go as she squared her shoulders and glared towards Mike. She was very good at following orders, you would give her that. She also returned to the stance you had taught her, for the most part.

 

You chuckled softly and stood beside her, not drawing your own sword. It would be good for Mike to see her have a little backbone, regardless of how this went. "Captain," you gave Erwin a little dip of your head as he walked within conversation range.

 

"I'll admit," Erwin said as he drew to a stop slightly outside of sword reach, "you have some balls on you, stealing Leonhart's ship like that."

 

"No balls required, as you can see," you smiled easily.

 

Mike leered at Ilse from beside Erwin, chomping his teeth at her and smirking as her eyes widened a touch.

 

Your hackles rose when Erwin _did_ draw his sword, your own gliding into your hand in response. "The offense you have done Mike and I however, we very much demand satisfaction for," he said.

 

You huffed and shot Mike an incredulous look when he drew his sword on Ilse. Oh well, _good luck Ilse,_ you thought. Maybe _goodbye Ilse_ was more accurate. Swords a hair's breadth away from one another, you and Erwin walked a ways away for some space, not that _that_ particular fight was going to be lasting any amount of time.

 

Mike licked his lips and gently tapped Ilse's sword with his, watching as she nearly collapsed in on herself in response. Yes, it was time for some fun.

 

You had never sword fought Erwin before. You never saw him fight with it either for that matter, but you strongly suspected this was about to get strenuous. "Well Erwin," you said softly, holding that piercing, angry glare of his, "take your satisfaction."

 

He was there one second and then he was in your space the next, forcing you to duck down or lose your head before the fun really started. You slipped your hand from behind your back and gave him a sharp elbow to the gut that forced a quiet grunt out of him. You almost ate shit when he shifted his foot and caught you at the ankle.

 

Technically you did, but no sooner had your ass hit the ground did you spring back to your feet and deflect another killing blow, resting the flat of your blade across your shoulder and over your head, forcing his blade to slide right by.

 

Mike slid his sword along Ilse's, taking a long step forwards. She was staring at the swords grinding together and frantically glancing at her Captain instead of what he was doing, he chuckled when she realized his fist was resting against hers and he was fully capable of reaching out and grabbing her. He was genuinely surprised, and most importantly, pained, when her foot flew up and kicked him square in the nuts.

 

You laughed like crazy, eyes wild, as you saw Mike hunching over, a hand between his legs, and Ilse jumping on his back, sword to his neck. "Your First Mate just got beaten by the cabin girl, Smith!" You crowed as your swords smashed together, lightning fast and steel singing as pain tingled up your arm from the force of his blows.

 

His intensity was only increasing, speed gathering, each blow harder than the last, you could see where this was going already. Your hand slipped from behind your back again and drew your dagger for additional support. For his part, Erwin's face was completely composed and scarily focused.

 

Mike held still, smirking but his eyes were bubbling pools of acid. "Ever killed a man, Ilse?" Hell, she might kill him by virtue of how bad her sword arm was shaking.

 

"Do it, Ilse!" You bellowed, "you think he wouldn't kill you?!" A piece of your hair went flying as you leaned backwards, Smith's sword flashing past your face.

 

"She's right," Mike purred, already recovered from the strike to his balls, his left hand slowly creeping up his front, out of her sight. "But I promised to fuck you to death, didn't I?"

 

Erwin was expending a few orders of magnitude less energy than you, having you on the defensive the entire time. Hair was sticking to your face as sweat beaded down your skin and your breath was coming in heaves. "I expected more," he said, cold and critical.

 

Catching your second wind, you redoubled your efforts and fell upon him with frustrated fury. Combining your sword and knife to block hits made the sheer force of his blows tolerable, and for a few moments he was forced into a retreat as you turned into a bladed whirlwind.

 

"I don't want to kill you," Ilse warbled, chest and shoulders shaking, face screwing up.

 

Mike's hand snapped and caught her hand at the hilt of her sword, engulfing it and making her gasp in pain as he clenched his fist. He straightened to a stand with her hanging off his back, holding her tightly in place. "You should not have kicked me there," he said, voice low and threatening.

 

Sloppy with your temporary increase in intensity and haste, it wasn't a huge surprise when Erwin kicked your sword clean out of your hand. Also not a surprise, but supremely painful, was his sword impaling your hand a half second later. You tossed your head back and howled in agony as he bared his teeth. _Not the hand!_

 

"Captain!" Ilse squealed as Mike tossed her to the ground. She tried to scrabble to her feet and head for you, but Mike casually planted his boot in her side and shoved her back down.

 

Looking you in the eye, Erwin pressed downwards until his sword was sinking to the ground, sliding through your flesh as you heaved raggedly. You took a wild shot at him with your knife, but his free hand caught it at the hilt and held it while he sunk his sword half way to the hilt on your hand, pinning it there, palm up.

 

You were a pirate, you needed your hands. It was either purely Erwin's will or the grace of God that his blade was horizontal in your palm, no tendons had been severed...yet. On your knees and hunched over, you could only shake your head as he shoved your other hand to the ground, palm up, pinned it to the spot with his foot on your wrist and rammed your own knife through the palm.

 

You gasped, too stunned to shout, tears of pain running down your cheeks as he withdrew to admire his work while you stared at your impaled hands.

 

Sword still in hand, Ilse rolled to her back and held it up in both hands, pointing it at Mike threateningly as he paused.

 

Erwin lowered to a squat, hands resting easy off of his knees. "You know, I'd prefer not to kill you," he admitted before grabbing your chin and forcing you to look at him. "But this constantly escalating one-upmanship of yours? That only has one conclusion," he glared then.

 

Swallowing, you returned his gaze quietly, holding still to minimize the blazing pain in your hands.

 

"You are going to submit, right here, right now, to me," he growled, free hand grasping the hilt of his sword. "Or I will leave you alive, a cripple, your crew dead or slaved away, your ship a husk at the bottom of the bay and I will make personally sure you live a long, long life."

 

This was the Erwin his enemies got to see, you realized, understanding in that moment what made him so much scarier than others. It's not that he could kill people easily, it's that he could destroy them in every way possible.

 

It hurt to say, but not as much as him starting to slowly twist the sword. "I submit then," you whispered, shivering. If you had to be honest with yourself, the idea of being a landlocked cripple with stumps for hands for the rest of your life was more harrowing than losing your crew, as much as you cared about them.

 

His hand loosened on the hilt, to your great relief.

 

Mike sheathed his sword and Ilse wasn't sure which was more frightening, the fact he felt he didn't need it or the way he was looking at her. When he reached for her she jabbed the sword at him, gasping when he caught it, pinching the blade between finger and thumb. She shook her head at him rapidly as she tried to pull, push, slice and twist to get him off, he didn't budge.

 

Chuckling, he nodded back, mocking. He pressed his free hand against the crotch of his pants then, rubbing at himself and leering as her fear came in a fresh new wave.

 

"Not that," she said, watching where the hand went.

 

"I'm a man of my word," he grinned, he definitely was not. He identified the second she panicked, her eyes filling with animal terror before she rolled and tried to take off running. Simply falling forwards, he landed against her back and pinned her between his legs and wrists. Leaning in, grinding his hardening cock against her ass, he growled, "is this how you want to be taken? Like a dog?"

 

She was sinking against the ground, trying to disappear, hands on the back of her head. "No," she whimpered into the grass.

 

"I can get so deep this way," he groaned, just lowering himself down on her further, making her shallow breaths more labored with his weight. "You never did take me all the way last time...this time you will," he reached back for the edge of her pants.

 

You glanced towards Ilse and Mike, lips a tight line at the sight of him overshadowing her entirely. Demanding mercy would be extremely foolish, asking for it moreso. Erwin followed your gaze.

 

"Ilse, was it?" He said, looking back down at you dispassionately, "seems my second likes her." Her sharp cry punctuated his sentence as Mike thrust into her. "Not going to demand mercy for your crew member?" He tilted his head.

 

It was a trap, you knew full well, Erwin was just flexing his power over you and was looking for an excuse to go through with the punishment. You shook your head slowly, "it's just a fuck."

 

"She's going to be doing a lot of that," he said softly, watching confusion twist your face.

 

Your insides cooled a few degrees as you looked back at the pair, watching Mike rail Ilse so hard she couldn't speak.

 

"I need a little collateral to make sure you stay in line," Erwin explained, hiking a thumb at the pair, "and you have a soft spot for this crew member of yours. She will be coming with me and will remain on my ship...indefinitely."

 

You choked on the expletives you wanted to hurl at him, taking a steadying breath. "Your men are just going to break her," you said, "hardly good collateral when she's dead."

 

Mike gritted his teeth, capturing Ilse's arms at the wrist and pinning them to her back as he rutted into her. He might not fuck her to death, Erwin already told him his intentions with her, but she was going to believe it with every fiber of her being by the time he was done. Especially after kicking him in the balls, the fact she had threatened to cut his throat was less offensive than that. "So tight," he rasped.

 

Erwin leaned in, clasping his hands together between his bent knees. "My men listen to me, she will not be killed. Simple as that," he said.

 

You closed your eyes and hung your head, there was no choice in this matter. "What of my crew?" You said.

 

"My men are waiting to cut them down, depending on how this meeting goes. I assume your crew is deep in their cups in the tavern by now," he said.

 

"Well, you have won. Neat and tidy, Erwin Smith style," you huffed. You looked up when he stood, waiting to see what his next move was. Your eyes narrowed when he walked behind you, out of sight.

 

So close. Mike was so close to filling Ilse up. He tossed his head back and made a throaty noise as he pulled out of her, leaning up and reaching into his pocket.

 

Your eyes widened slightly when you saw Mike pull the ring out and put it on his cock of his own volition. It seemed you made a mistake.

 

Cock ring on and ability to orgasm stopgapped, Mike flipped Ilse to her back and watched her teary face as he sunk back in. "We have only just started," he grunted.

 

You sucked in a breath when Erwin's foot planted on your ass and proceeded to slowly push you forwards. Your hands were shifting as your body was forced to move and the pain was legendary. "Nnn!" You gasped and started making ragged, choked noises.

 

"I love watching you struggle," he said, eyes bright. "Every time you deal with us, you know that we could simply decide to end you. You're always scratching for some control over the situation."

 

When his foot pulled away you were immensely relieved, breathing shallowly and resting your forehead against the grass. You shouted when he yanked the knife out, followed by a strangled keening cry when he grasped the sword and pulled it out too, extra slowly.

 

He took pleasure in watching you struggle to collect your weapons and sheathe them, having to use both hands at the palm, your fingers either not working at all or too weak. Blood was smeared across your clothes and dripping from your hands by the time you were done. "Come along pet," he said, walking away at a leisurely pace.

 

You stifled a guttural growl, glancing again at Ilse and Mike before following Erwin like a rain cloud.

 

"They will catch up," Erwin vaguely gestured over his shoulder at the grunting and heaving Mike.

 

Sure enough, when you arrived at the tavern Erwin's men were lingering around it, all entrances closed off. He was about to send them in, his men giving you satisfied smirks when they saw your submissive state, when you saw a flash of blond hair come flying up the road.

 

"Captain!" Nanaba yelled, a hand on the back of her head. That would explain why she never alerted you to Erwin strolling into town, if she'd been knocked out. "Annie Leonhart is coming!"

 

You frowned, raising a hand to still her.

 

"Your hands," she gasped, covering her mouth with a hand and looking wide-eyed from you to Erwin, the obvious source of the injury.

 

"Get the crew out here Nana," you said firmly, bringing her attention to the matter at hand.

 

Erwin chuckled softly when Nana darted into the tavern, looking over his shoulder at you. "This might be a good time for you to use that favor you are so fond of trying to hold over me," he said.

 

When your crew stumbled out, drunk as skunks, swords half pulled from their sheaths, you realized that was very, very true. "Yes," you said. Your crew, for their part, looked confused and were trying to process the situation before them.

 

Eerily methodical, Erwin directed his men to hide and they did, scattering around the area. You directed your drunken masses to stand in the road, ready to face off against Annie. Leonhart was walking up from the docks, her whole crew at her back, and you thought you could feel her anger radiating in violent waves towards you.

 

Tension filled the air as everyone with a sword available placed their hand on the hilt, Annie and her crew coming to a stand within conversation range. "Y/N. I will be taking my ship back, and your head," Annie said, eyes narrowing when she saw the blood sluggishly dripping off your hands. "My ship, stolen by a cripple?" She huffed. "And I thought it was embarassment enough."

 

You held your hands behind your back then, giving her a lazy smile, watching the anger flash across her features. "There's a reason why I asked you to be a part of my crew Annie: it wasn't because you could beat me in a fight, hands or no hands," you said.

 

Swords were drawn on both sides. Annie pointed hers at you and you nodded, an unspoken agreement for no one to interfere. All while Erwin's crew waited patiently for their Captain's order like the damn sea dogs they were.

 

Both crews roared, gutteral and masculine versus high and sharp, then charged at one another. Annie and you stalked forwards.

 

Erwin shook his head and muttered, "hubris," before making a sharp gesture for his men to fall in. It would be easy enough for his crew to avoid carving your own up, being that they were easily identified by their slight forms.

 

You grinned when Annie's eyes widened, head turning to look at the surprise attack. That was when you lunged, lashing out with your leg to try and catch her hand at the hilt of the sword and disable it. Annie was no slouch though, she caught the movement and deftly avoided your limb, eyes blazing.

 

Maybe you were exaggerating a little when you suggested you could beat her with no hands, because you had them in front of you fast enough, tucked in close to your chest as you used your elbows and shoulders to try and slam the smaller woman down while trying to avoid her absurdly fast swinging sword.

 

Hearing battle around you was invigorating and honestly it was just nice to fight someone, if not your own size, then smaller than yourself for a damned change. Between Erwin's men and your crew, even as drunk as they were, Annie's crew was being absolutely smashed. You lost some more hair as her sword zinged past your neck.

 

She stopped abruptly, staring up over your shoulder. Considering where your back was facing, you suspected you knew who was standing behind you. Not one to play fair, you drove your knee under her chin and sent her flying, landing on your feet with a grunt and stalking after her as she tried to keep her lights on.

 

"Cheap," Mike pointed out.

 

"I'm fighting with no hands here, fuck off," you said sharply, kicking away Annie's sword. That was practically a thank you, coming from you. Planting a foot on her chest, you surveyed the scene as you waited for her brains to get unscrambled. Krista was floating around checking wounds already, including on Erwin's men, Petra and Keiji were checking bodies and making sure they were dead for real, and more than a few of the two crews were grinding on one another, locked in heated exchanges.

 

"So it's true," Annie said, voice soft from the weight you were putting on her chest, you reduced it slightly.

 

"Which part?" You tilted your head, looking down at her.

 

"You're Smith's whore," she chuckled and you resisted the urge to take a try at crushing her ribs.

 

"Whores get paid," you smirked, "besides, he was in the area and I called in a favor. Tough luck on your part." You weren't sure how far Erwin was going to shove a leash up your ass, so you kept it vague. Dealing with your crew was going to be the difficult part. You swiped your eyes with your forearm and chuckled. "Join my crew, Annie," you said.

 

"What?" She said, eyebrows raising as though you just said something crazy. You had, you supposed.

 

"Your crew is gone and I'm always looking for those three magic words: competent woman pirate," you said.

 

She had not looked around yet, but the silence and what you said was more than enough to confirm that her men were gone. They weren't the best trained, because if it was hard to find competent woman pirates you should see how hard it was to find men willing to have a woman as their Captain.

 

"You can plot all the revenge you want," you cooed.

 

Smith was walking over, swiping blood off his sword with a freaking handkerchief. "Not killing her? Oh," he smirked, eyes glinting, "perhaps you should get one of your crew to do it, with the hands and all."

 

You would not rise to the bait, not with you and your crew in such a vulnerable situation, not with Ilse hanging over Mike's shoulder like a sack of potatos. Taking a steadying breath, you said, "depends on the next words coming out of her mouth." Looking down at Annie, you quirked a brow, "land locked for the rest of your life, no ship, no crew, or join mine."

 

It did not escape you that Annie was experiencing the nightmare that Erwin threatened on you within that very hour, but given that there was no love lost between the two of you, your limited reserves of empathy did not reach the short blond.

 

"I accept," Annie said.

 

You glanced up at Erwin, vicious and triumphant, before smoothing over your features and removing your foot from her chest, stepping back. "Welcome aboard, I think you'll find yourself already familiar with the ship," you said. Well, if she couldn't handle your barbed humor now, she never would.

 

Your crew had finally noticed what was hanging over Mike's shoulder as he sauntered by, lazy and sated. "Captain..." Lynne said, frowning.

 

Your lips pulled into a tight line as Annie stood up in front of you and you had to meet the hazy, drunken eyes of your crew. "He's taking Ilse as collateral," you said, watching their reactions.

 

"We aren't slaves," Nifa growled, "you tore Ymir apart for this offense, you expect us to let it slide?"

 

You held your arms out at your sides, head hanging as they began to stagger towards you, teeth bared and glaring. "Take it out on me then, but do me a favor and don't go getting the entire crew fucking skewered because you decided to try and take Ilse back," you hissed.

 

It wasn't your whole crew, just Nifa, Lynne, Sandra and Marlene, but their fists and feet hurt plenty. Krista and Mikasa ended up dragging you back to your quarters on the Knife after breaking up the one-sided ass kicking. Wherever Erwin and his men went, you weren't cognizant of it.

 

You were surprised when you woke up to the handsome blond devil straddling you on your bed, blinking in confusion. For a moment you wondered why your crew let him in, but then you recalled the situation and chewed your lip.

 

His belt and shirt had already been discarded and you felt a stirring of appreciation for his form as he leaned over you, hands sinking into the pillow on either side of your head while he ground his concealed cock against your crotch, still under the blanket.

 

He chuckled, looking down at you and your heavily bandaged hands at your sides. "After that, your crew didn't seem to mind me coming aboard. Maybe they are hoping there is a corpse behind when I leave?"

 

"Maybe," you said, voice gravelly as your hips pressed upwards. "What brings you to my den, Erwin?"

 

He caught your blanket and dragged it down, shifting around until it was down by your feet and he was back to straddling your hips. There was naked hunger on his face and he was getting hard from whatever he was thinking about, if his pants were any indication. "It was hard enough not just taking you while you were pinned to the dirt, but after all the fighting? I will have you," he said, voice lowering and deepening with his arousal.

 

This was going to hurt, but you were starting to suspect that was how Erwin really liked it, when the other party was in pain or if there was pain nearby. "You'll pardon your pet for not participating so actively, I hope," you smirked as he shifted again, raising your legs up around his hips.

 

He pulled your pants down with an increasingly electric franticness, breathing becoming rougher when he pulled his cock out. "This once, pet," he said before guiding himself by hand to rub against your entrance, not yet ready. He did not give you time, sinking into you after the briefest of touches.

 

You felt him twitch inside you when you gave a pained hiss, stifling a shout when he grabbed your bandaged hands and squeezed. "Rrgh!" You hissed expletives at him as he started thrusting with vigor, clenching your hands at random intervals and you'd be lying if you said you weren't starting to feel the thrum of pleasure buzzing under your skin and clenching at your insides like a fist as he used you and your pain to give himself his pleasure.

 

Rising to the top of the mountain, the two of you were breathing heavily, gasping, panting, slapping together, when he came with a deep groan and you found yourself falling away from the peak, eyes widening in anger as he stilled inside you, denying you.

 

He leaned down and kissed your forehead, grinning viciously as he pulled out and left you painfully wanting...with no hands to fix the problem. "Good pet. I'll be in touch," he said before slipping away, leaving you fuming so bad the bed might light on fire.

 


	20. Being Seen (MikexReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU  
> Tags: Voyeurism, temporarily unrequited attraction  
> Reader is a peeping tom, but a certain blond man likes that.  
> Time for something a little more fluffy after all that dark pirate smut, the Mike train continues.

There was one thing you really liked about this new house and that it was that it came with an amazing view...of your neighbors shower. Your bathroom was on the second floor while his was on the first, both facing one another. It happened on accident, initially. You were standing up from your toilet, caught a glimpse of something from the corner of your eye and peered out of the window in curiosity and there it was.

 

Lathered with soap and getting scrubbed at was possibly the most beautiful lower half of a male body you had ever played witness to. You were thunderstruck, cheeks bursting into flames, but couldn't look away no matter how mortified you were, how you thought the police were going to come busting down your door any second for this crime.

 

The second time it happened you took note of the hour and realized he was showering at the same time, possibly every day. The next day proved that hypothesis correct. Your shame did not stop you from grabbing your dildo and making use of it every time you began your peeping session each day. God you were desperate, pathetic, needy, you could go on, but no one was stopping you either and what this guy didn't know wasn't going to hurt him.

 

Then it finally happened. You were leaned up on the window, forehead to the glass and eyes cast downward, getting your daily perv routine started, when his hand grasped his long, thick cock and began to stroke it slowly. You moaned out loud, touching yourself to the pace he was setting for himself, you could only imagine what something that big would feel like inside of you. At some point you lost track of what he was doing, your eyes closing and your face mashing against the glass as you cried out, wracked with a full body explosion that cascaded from that point between your legs and left you gasping for air.

 

Despite your new hobby, you felt a growing emptiness inside you and though you went out and brought men home you found it was not sated, only growing and threatening to drive you mad. Your only moments of solace from that particular ache were when you were watching your neighbor, it pained you to think that there was only one cock that might satisfy you at this point and the owner of it had absolutely no idea.

 

To your delight, had had begun to masterbate almost every time now. Maybe he was having a dry spell? You smirked at the thought, if the skin you could see was anything to go by, this guy did not have trouble with dating. Shit, he might even have a girlfriend and you felt a bit guilty about that thought so you promptly ignored it.

 

It was deep into the evening and you were on your couch in the living room, an open book slowly falling to your chest as you began to drift to sleep, when a firm knock on the front door made you jump up. Confused as to why someone would be knocking on your door so late, especially being that you knew no one and your friends were all long distance at this point, you threw open the door.

 

"Hello-" You paused, staring at a grey t-shirt clinging tightly to a huge, muscular looking chest. Craning your head back to look up at him properly you offered a nervous smile and tried again. "Hello! Can I help you?"

 

His long blond bangs were parted just enough to be out of his green eyes, his facial hair in a neat beard and mustache. "There you are," he said, which struck you as oddly familiar, given you'd never seen him, his shoulders shifting as he passed his weight from one foot to the other, "maybe you can."

 

"Well, I'll try my best at any rate," you said, smiling while your brows furrowed, giving him a confused look. At the back of your mind you were admiring all he had to offer you visually, from the form fitting t-shirt to the loose drawstring slacks.

 

He chuckled softly, his voice pleasantly sonorous to your ears, "it's not very fair when you get to see me and I don't get to see you, don't you think?"

 

You blinked. Sucking in a breath as the realization hit you like a lightning bolt, your back going ramrod straight, eyes widening and mouth hanging open in an 'o' shape. It was him.

 

He was waiting, sea green eyes rooting your feet to the spot.

 

"I-um-uh-" you stammered, all your words falling out of your brain, being choked down the back of your throat, going anywhere and everywhere but out of your mouth.

 

His hand came up, a finger curling under your chin gently. "I am not angry," he reassured you, smirking.

 

"You...knew?" Swallowing at the lump in your throat, you took a long step back and he took a tentative step forwards.

 

"You have a tendency to close your eyes when you are cumming," he remarked, glancing over your head and scanning the surroundings. "May I come in?" He paused, partway through the threshold of your door.

 

This was scary. This was exciting. You nodded, stepping backwards into your living room as he closed the door behind him, slipped off his shoes and approached you again. He filled the frame of the door, almost having to duck through it. You had no idea he was so mountainous, the view from above was deceptive.

 

He licked his lips. "What can you see from that window?"

 

Your hands played with one another at your front as his words drove into you like a steel spike from the top of your chest and into your guts, the arousal was intense. "Enough," you voice came out very soft.

 

His hands caught the bottom of his shirt, yanking it up over his head and throwing it to the floor. "Did you see this?" He was close, within arms reach, his voice getting deeper.

 

No, you did not see those sculpted, taut abs and pectorals, or the fine golden chest hairs. Gulping, eyes wide, you shook your head.

 

"Maybe you saw something lower?" He tilted his head, eyes bright, thumbs curling at the edge of his pants.

 

"Yes," you choked out the word, flabbergasted at how this had come to be. Your breath hitched and you forgot to breath as his hands pulled downwards.

 

Pants and boxers sliding off of his skin, they fell to the floor and were kicked away while you stared. "Was it this you saw?" He leaned forwards, grabbing one of your hands and engulfing it in his as he guided it to his cock.

 

Your shoulders curled forwards and you let out a low, choked cry, your cunt clenching and throbbing, your stomach hurting from the pain of wanting. His cock felt soft and warm in your hand and you slid your fingertips around it as far as they would go. You could feel it stirring to life against your palm. "Yes," you whispered.

 

His hips rocked forwards, sliding his cock through your fist slowly, the intimidating organ engorging rapidly under your soft touch. "Now you've seen all of me, it is time for me to see you," he said.

 

You nodded and let go, jumping a little when his hands caught the edge of your shirt and helped you pull it off. He was eager. You watched his facial expression as you unclasped your bra and added it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

 

The calm, confident expression he wore at the door had darkened into unbridled lust, the intensity of it shocked you. When his thumbs hooked into your pants, you bit your lip.

 

"I can't believe this is what you want," you blurted, still not wrapping your head around how he wasn't offended, disgusted, shocked.

 

He grinned then, shucking off your pants and panties in one go, raking his eyes over you, his feet shifting forwards until he was so close his body pressed into yours, hands resting on your ass and cock caught between the two of you. "When I saw your face all twisted with pleasure, I knew I had to give you it. I had to," he said.

 

"I need it so badly," you whispered into his chest.

 

One of his hands dipped between you, trailing down your stomach and between your legs. He let out a soft groan. "You are so wet," he whispered in awe. It was sliding down the insides of your thighs, dripping onto his fingertips, you had never been so horny so fast in your life. His fingers caressed your lips and gently pressed on either side of your clit, rubbing it without direct touch. You nearly leaped onto his hand.

 

He pulled away, trailing tingling fire across your skin as he caught the back of your thighs and lifted you like you were an afterthought, looking around over your head as you anchored one hand on his shoulder and slipped the other between you, taking your juices and smearing them on his cock, making him groan so hotly, you wanted many more of those. Finally, he turned around and started walking towards the kitchen table.

 

"Perfect height," he remarked as he placed you on the cool wooden surface, warm hands that engulfed your thighs curling and sliding to your knees before taking hold and spreading you wide.

 

You were panting, eyes wide, hair disheveled, sensitized to the extreme. "I have been wondering how this will feel inside me," you said as you watched him take himself in hand, realizing he hadn't looked so gigantic before because his hands were large enough to make his cock look average in them.

 

"Me too," he growled, pressing at your entrance and curling his arms around you as he began to delve. He made a choked sound at the lack of friction, the heat and wetness, you were taking him like you had an hour of foreplay.

 

He stretched you wide, giving you tingles of pain even as hot and ready as you were, you forced yourself not to close your eyes, there was nothing hiding in your imagination hotter than what you had before you. You looked at where your hips met, watched him sliding in, enjoying the dip of his hips and that manly V shape in your peripheral vision.

 

The two of you paused when his hips finally bumped into yours, staring, taking shallow breaths. You swallowed hard when he huffed and began to rock. "Oh yes," you said weakly, tossing your head back and looking up at him, your hands gripping the edge of the table. It was a good thing that it was a very sturdy table.

 

His mouth fell open, a strangled noise escaping him as your cunt clenched and spasmed around his cock. Your fantasy, his cock being inside you, fulfilled, sent you hurling over the edge immediately. "Already?" He gasped, still rocking his hips but jerkily.

 

"Sensitive," you panted, blinking the stars from your eyes and shuddering with every thrust he took inside your searing hot cunt. It wasn't uncommon for you to get a couple orgasms in while he was working on his one, if the shower show was any indication.

 

Groaning, he put his hand to your chest and forced you to lay back, taking your breasts in his hands and playing with them as he kept a steady rhythm. You gasped when he caught both nipples between finger and thumb, pinching and pulling them upwards to gauge your reaction. The sharp sensation shot straight into your chest and arched down into your cunt.

 

"Ah! Ah!" You cried as he began to thrust harder, leaving your breasts and grasping at your shoulders to hold you in place as the legs of the table shifted and creaked, the wet slapping of your juices and the clapping of your ass on wood was hypnotic, but the way he was looking down at you, how his muscles bunched when he thrust and the deep sounds that were coming out of him were sending you screaming towards another peak.

 

"I am going to fuck you on every surface of this house," he panted, grinning at the thought.

 

"Do it!" You shouted as you came again, back arching and cheek pressing into the wood. Your eyes widened further when he grabbed you by the chin and forced you to look at him as you came. As your cunt quivered around his throbbing cock, he snatched you off the table and the two of you landed on the floor, him twisting you around to your hands and knees and thrusting back into you in what felt like one smooth motion.

 

His hands slammed to the floor on either side of your head as he hunched over you and began roughly shoving you up against his arms with his hips, guttural sounds of pleasure mixing with your sweet breathy cries.

 

You could feel the cock inside you twitching and throbbing, threatening to come undone as your surprise lover trembled against your back and took ever roughened gasps for breath, voice becoming strangled and tense. Your hands grasped at his wrists and you pressed your ass up and back into him in offering as best you could, your voice breaking, "cum in me, deep inside!"

 

He choked out an incoherent sound and buried himself as deep as he could, muscles rigid as warmth spread inside you.

 

The two of you held still, panting and collecting yourselves for a time before he let out a soft groan and pulled away. You shook the cobwebs out of your head and stood up with some difficulty, turning to face him, a glowing smile of contentment on your face. "You know," you said, biting your lip and dragging your eyes over him, enjoying especially the evidence of your activities smeared on his body.

 

"Hm?" He said, looking down at you with his own calm and relaxed look.

 

"That was only two surfaces in my house," you grinned as his eyes widened slightly, "there are quite a few more."

 

He caught you under the chin with a curled finger, leaning in to give you a kiss and murmuring into your lips. "I'm Mike, and trust me: I am a man of my word."

 


	21. Hang Around (ReinerxReader no smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU  
> Tags: Fluff  
> The prank wars between you and Reiner are coming to a head, what has he been planning for you exactly?

"What are you doing?" You looked up at Reiner, who was on a step ladder and installing what appeared to be a hook over his bedroom door.

 

"What do you normally do with hooks?" He spoke as if you were daft.

 

You grunted at him and went about your day.

 

The prank war between him and you had become...intense, as of late. You had struck last and you'd be lying if you said your nerves weren't shot from looking over your shoulder and inspecting every little thing _just in case_. You were on the couch in the living room, watching the Avengers for the umpteenth time, when you saw Reiner standing the doorway. A cool feeling tingled over you, your hairs raising as you quickly realized it was just the two of you in the house right now.

 

Slowly, you turned your head to get a better look at him, pausing the movie.

 

A slow grin split his face, brows furrowed and eyes gleaming. "You dun fucked up this time, Y/N."

 

You bared your teeth and leaped off the couch, running for it. You could hear and feel his heavy body dashing after you, Reiner was miles away more athletic, this was not going to be much of a chase.  You darted around the corner in the kitchen, running down the hall towards the stairs and the front door. You did not like your chances trying to get up the stairs to your room, so you reached for the door instead.

 

His arms caught you as you touched the doorknob, cinching around your legs and your arms, pinning them in place as he straightened back up, chuckling evilly.

 

"Nonono!" You flailed around like an eel while he secured his grip further, untroubled, and made his way up the stairs with you in his arms.

 

"Yes yes yes," Reiner grinned as he reached the top of the stairs and turned towards his room.

 

The hook. Your eyes widened, head shaking. "No way," you said.

 

"I don't think you really appreciate how bad an idea it is to pick on someone bigger than you," Reiner admonished as he carefully stepped up the ladder with you in his arms.

 

"Ohh you're gonna-I'm gonna!" You were smouldering as he brought you up to the hook, grabbing the ass of your pants and slamming it down on the hook with a tearing sound.

 

"You're _gonna_ be a door ornament," he cackled, making sure you were stuck in place before withdrawing and avoiding your swinging fists.

 

The wedgie was intense, you couldn't get a good enough grip on the door frame to get off of the hook, your only solace was trying to give Reiner a kick every time he walked through the door under you.

 

Mike helped you down several hours later, after laughing at your expense of course.

 


	22. Tease 1 (BertoltxReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU  
> Making a little dirty package of quickies about how Bert/Reiner/Mike/Erwin react to being terribly teased and unable to respond/retaliate until later. Bertolt first!

You smirked at the sent image on your phone. Poor Bertolt must be having a hard day at work, with all the teasing photos you had been sending since he left the driveway. You fired up the shower and thought about your game plan, what you were going to have waiting for him when he arrived, hopefully impossibly horny and riled up to the max.

 

As sweet and kind as he was, you sincerely enjoyed him when he was losing his mind and forgetting his manners.  Getting sudsy and scrubbing, you wiggled to the music on the radio and closed your eyes, you loved your shower time. You didn't even hear the shower door slide open.

 

You jumped and shouted "Ah!" when two long arms encircled you, pulling you tight against an equally naked and thankfully familiar body.

 

"I looked _ill_ ," his normally soft, warm voice had taken on a strained, animalistic tone, "so my boss sent me home early." He bit your ear, eliciting a shiver from you as he held you inside the steaming hot water. "Do you know why that is?"

 

He was hard against your back, and it wasn't just his abs. No longer startled to death, you pressed yourself back against him and grinned. "Did I make you ill? A certain sickness," your hand curled around your back and found his cock, grabbing it firmly and making him draw in a sharp breath, "that only I can cure?"

 

Your cheek made a definitive _splat_ sound as it connected to the shower wall, Bertolt's hands catching up yours and planting them up above your head, his own covering them completely as he spread your legs roughly with a thigh.

 

Your eyes widened. "Bert-ah!" You closed your eyes against the sting as he entered you in one rough thrust and growled at you.

 

"This is what you like isn't it you dirty slut?" He snapped his hips, your flesh smacking together wetly as his fingers curled up and squished your hands. "Getting me all hot and bothered until I can't even think?" Another rough thrust.

 

"Ah! Yes! Yes Bert!" You squealed at the attack, pain quickly giving way to pleasure as your insides accommodated him and grew slick.

 

He rutted into you, wild and unrestrained, water sluicing off of him and between your bodies, splashing sounds mixing with the lewd wet slapping of your skin against the wall and the rhythmic squelching between your legs. He tossed his head back and made the hottest strangled moan to have ever graced your ears.

 

Rising to your tip toes, you arched your back and pressed your ass upwards as best you could, despite the rough handling. "Fill me up, I need you dripping out of me," you hissed, eyes closed tight as water and suds stung them.

 

"Close," he panted, his cock jerking inside of you as he gave a few more thrusts with pistoning hips, hands clenching yours impossibly tight as his muscles spasmed and he shouted as though pained.

 

The two of you held that position for what felt like forever, your minds piecing reality together bit by bit until his hands slowly let you go, falling to your hips as he pulled away and let out a soft sigh, the madness dispelled.

 

You turned around and crooned pleasedly, looking up at him with love and smugness. "Just what the doctor ordered?"

 

"Mmhmm," he said, reaching for a bottle of shampoo, "but we aren't done yet."

 

You didn't get yours this round, but he was nothing if he wasn't about making sure you did. You washed up a little less thoroughly than usual, especially when his hands were spending more time torturing you than helping you get clean.

 


	23. Tease 2 (ErwinxReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU  
> Continuation of the tease fics, Erwin's turn!

Erwin's eyes widened and jaw dropped when he saw the picture you texted him, a thoroughly used vibrator, he almost dropped his phone and looked around sharply, making sure no one else saw. You had never done this before, his fingers flew across the keys.

 

Erwin to You: What are you doing???

 

You to Erwin: What am I _not_ doing?

 

He groaned when you sent another image, your legs spread and your fingers parting your swollen folds.

 

You to Erwin: I suggest not letting any of your friends at work see your phone today.

 

That was when the real torment began. A video here, suggestive pose there, and a maid outfit that you had purchased for this occasion laid out on the bed to top it all off. You put your phone down after taking the picture, grinning and thinking about nothing less than wild monkey sex that started with the ruination of the outfit, when the phone chirped at you.

 

Curious, you checked the phone and quirked a brow when you saw the one way video streaming, two familiar eyes filling the camera, burning in their intensity, before the picture shifted around and went still. When he stepped away you realized he had placed it in such a way as to discreetly overlook his work station. Your lips parted when he tugged off his shirt and tossed it over the back of a chair.

 

You rubbed a hand over your mouth and sat down on the edge of your bed, phone in hand, staring in wrapt attention as he got to work. _The bastard._ You were the one supposed to be doing the teasing! But as you watched his muscles flexing and dancing while he glued pieces of wood together, sanded, dusted, polished...you wondered how long his phone battery was going to last.

 

The hours flew by and you watched, entranced, your list of chores long forgotten. When he finally put away his tools and brushed the generous coating of sawdust and bits off of himself, you started back to reality, blinking when his narrowed eyes were staring into yours again, as if he knew that you were still staring.

 

"Get home soon," you growled, though he couldn't hear.

 

You were in your maid outfit and in the living room when you saw the truck pull up. Quickly, you closed the blinds and went about dusting things that didn't really need it, making sure you were bent over at the waist with your ass facing the door. When the door slammed open you jumped a little, when it slammed shut you wanted to run.

 

Biting your lip you listened to his heavy work shoes being hastily removed and tossed aside while you concentrated on dusting off the not at all dusty coffee table, one hand on your thigh and your ass firmly in the air.

 

His voice was raised so you could hear it on the other end of the house, it sounded booming around the corner. "You better be in...that..bed," it quickly dropped to a murmur as he stormed around the corner, coming to a halt and staring.

 

You wiggled your legs, considering running to the bed, it might be good to get on some padding. The second you heard him take a long step forwards you darted off the table and ran for the bedroom with a giggle, eyes bright as you heard him charging after you.

 

He chuckled as he chased you into the bedroom, swooping in and tackling you off your feet and into the bed, his hands catching on and gathering up the frilly fabric as you squealed. "I know you," he purred, "you didn't buy this dress for more than one use." The sound of the fabric tearing filled the room.

 

He smelled like cedar, he always smelled good when he came home, sweat and sawdust or not. You squirmed under him as he tore the bottom half of your dress away meticulously, feeling electic pleasure shooting through you with each ripping sound. "You're right," you whispered in a husky voice as his hand pinned you down by the small of your back.

 

He groaned and pulled away, leaving you sighing with displeasure at the lack of contact, until you heard his belt falling to the floor and the shifting of fabric as his pants and boxers joined it. "I needed my big beautiful husband to come home and fill my desperate aching hole, because toys just can't cut it," your eyes glinted, widening in excitement as you waited for renewed contact.

 

One hand gripped one of your legs and flipped you over on your back, knowing how you preferred to face him. Standing there towering over you, he was the kind of man sexual fantasies revolved around, even with the shirt still on. He rested one hand on your thigh, thumb stroking at your skin, while holding up two fingers and giving you a slow grin. "You teased me like that, thinking I'd come home and give you everything you want? Oh no," he said.

 

You hissed as he lowered his hand, shoving your thong aside and immediately sinking those two fingers inside you, scissoring them and watching you squirm and pant. "You're going to beg, sweetheart," he said.

 

"Please fuck me!" You said immediately and he grinned, shaking his head.

 

"Show me those pretty tits," his eyes locked on your hands as you jerkily undid the buttons while he pumped his fingers in and out of you, wriggling and twisting them around, striking your sweet spot just enough to start unravelling your composure.

 

Leave it to Erwin to turn this whole thing around, you gave a shaky chuckle as your shirt fell open and you arched your back to get at your bra clasp, leaving your breasts covered by the now loose material as you bit your lip and watched his eyes darken. You clamped your hands over them and gave a squeeze, grinning at your small denial.

 

His hand stilled and you gave him a pouty face as he growled and palmed his erection, "I know you don't like it when I tear your bras off..." He warned.

 

That being very true, you gave your breasts one more squeeze before removing your shirt and bra, tossing them away carelessly before pointedly tilting your head towards his still unmoving hand and fingers between your legs.

 

"Who's the desperately horny one here?" He smirked, curling his fingers and tugging upwards, eliciting a gasp from you before he started fucking you with his hand, leaning over you and putting his weight on the bed with his free hand. You could hear his breath getting deeper and rougher as you panted, legs and arms twitching every time he hit that spot inside you with his thick fingers.

 

"Me," you admitted as you tossed your head back and played with your tits, pulling your nipples and jiggling your breasts when you noticed his eyes fixating on the action. He slipped a third finger inside you and fucked you hard with his hand while his thumb flickered over your clit, eliciting a sharp gasp and a wordless cry from you as you came hard, your whole body going rigid as the pressure inside you burst.

 

Before you were recovered his fingers pulled away and you gasped when his hand clamped around your neck, yanking you up to a sitting position in one swift jerking motion. Fingers uncurling, his thumb caressed your cheek as he pinched your legs together between his and offered you his cock. "Take care of this," he said, voice lowering into that sexy growl of his.

 

All too happy to comply, you leaned forwards and placed your hands on his hips, thumbing at the sexy indents and gripping the muscle as you dragged your tongue from his balls to the tip of his cock, looking up at him and batting your lashes.

 

His hands cupped your head, encasing it, fingers playing with your ruffled lace headpiece. "Tell me how much you need this cock," he paused, groaning as your lips closed around the head and your hot, wet tongue caressed it.

 

A thrill ran through you, your desire stirring to life once again, when you felt surrounded and literally in his hands. Bobbing your head along his cock, getting it slippery with your saliva, you spoke at the height of each stroke, "nothing can satisfy me," slurp,"like your big, hard," you dug your fingernails into his skin firmly, "cock."

 

You were going to say more, but his hands took over and started to guide your pace, not allowing you to speak. He grunted, "you're going to get it alright." He gave a couple quick thrusts, pressing your nose firmly into his pelvic bone, before pulling you back with a wet pop sound.

 

"You waited all day for this," you licked your lips, staring up at his shirt hungrily, wishing he'd take it off, "how do you want me?"

 

"Back up," he said, barely waiting for you to scoot back to the center of the bed before he was chasing after you. When he grabbed your ankles and pulled them up towards your head you grinned at him, this was his favorite position after all.

 

You relaxed as best you could, feet resting up beside your head as he bent you in half and closed in, your hands grasping at your ankles and holding them in place as he rubbed at your entrance with his painfully erect and dripping cock. "Are you going to split me in half?" You murmured, listening to the low, keening sound he made in response.

 

No longer willing to draw it out, he'd been aching all damn day, Erwin positioned himself and sank inside you with a sharp exhale while you inhaled in counter. The only downside to this position is your ribs were squished and you were unable to be verbal but for the gasps and cries he began to force out of you as he set a quick, hard pace.

 

Filling you deep, all the way until skin met skin, he paused and sat there, letting out low, content noises while you enjoyed the smothering feel of him in and on you. It was not long before he began to thrust, hips rocking when his cock demanded friction.

 

You gasped shallowly when he forced his weight down on you further, purposefully you knew, while he thrust harder and faster, looking to get off quick and relieve the ache pulsing from his balls to the tip of his shaft. Tingles spread through your body as your oxygen levels decreased, not able to pull enough in to sustain yourself while pleasure coiled inside of you once again, your cunt quivering around his cock.

 

"Cum for me baby," his voice was so low, it felt like the air itself vibrated. He was seconds away from his own release, sloppy wet noises filling your ears as he thrust jerkily.

 

You clenched around him hard, cumming in sync with him as he let out a strangled shout, his back arching hard, lifting his chest back and letting air rush into your greedy lungs, leaving you feeling like you were floating through a pleasant haze.

 

He caught himself before he could flop down on you, holding himself up with his arms and leaning in to pepper you with kisses, pressing his forehead into yours and giving you a pleased, "mmmm."

 

You smiled and lowered your legs, already feeling soreness creeping through your muscles, and returned his affections. "Didn't get as much out of that outfit as I thought I was going to," you both chuckled and coiled around one another in a content heap.

 

"Maybe I'll have the outfit next time," he grinned into your ear when you let out a little groan at the thought.

 

"You can be the hot police officer," you snuggled into him and closed your eyes.

 

"Deal," he said.


	24. Tease 3 (ReinerxReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU  
> Continuation of the tease series, Reiner's turn!

Reiner had ignored his alarm for the second time and was dangerously close to being late, so you decided to give him some punishment. He woke up real fast with your lips around his cock, his hands burying into your hair as he groaned, gasping sharply when his head lolled to the side and the time winked at him from the uncaring clock.

 

"Fuck! Off off off!" He all but flung you off of him and flew out of bed while you cackled and licked his taste off your lips. "You! You're going to get it!" He snarled as he wrangled his stiff cock into his pants and limped away.

 

You laid in bed, it was your day off, smug and grinning. "I'll hold you to that!" You shouted after the big blond.

 

Aside from sleeping in, there wasn't much to do other than some basic cleaning and lounging around, and your mind was soon wandering as a result. Wandering over hazel eyes, a handsome smile and a body you were increasingly wanting wrapped around you. You licked your lips and considered sending him some teasing texts, but shook your head at the thought.

 

You wanted to give him a surprise when he got home, but what? A brisk walk around the block cleared your head and when you returned you beelined for the living room and got to work.

 

It was ready. A fist was clenching your insides, the excitement tingling and slithering under your skin. The two of you haven't done this in a while, and there had been no additions last time either... Now it was just a matter of waiting for him to get home, hopefully he wouldn't be too tired.

 

Reiner gratefully stepped back inside the house after a long day, tossing his gym bag aside as he undid his shoes and put them in their place. It was awfully quiet, but he knew you were home and he had not forgotten about this morning either. He crept through the house, though the door opening made it obvious he was here, maybe he'd catch you napping. He always loved the sounds you made being teased awake.

 

Having cleared the upstairs, he made his way downstairs to the basement living room, though he couldn't hear the tv so he wondered what you were up to at this point. What he saw at the base of the stairs gave him pause and sent a flush of blood south.

 

"There you are," you cooed, proudly naked with your hands on your hips. You had pushed the couches and chairs off to the walls, leaving a great space in front of the entertainment system for activities. Activities you had clearly planned, given there was lube, handcuffs, blindfolds, dildos and other paraphernalia scattered around the area. Pretty much your whole collection.

 

Reiner licked his lips and stepped forwards, hand catching on the chest of his sleeveless t-shirt. "Do you know how hard it is to be a personal trainer when your dick wants to jump out of your pants for 8 hours?" He tried to sound angry about it, but the way this was shaping up? Not possible.

 

You quickly and purposefully bent over to grab a blindfold, spinning around to find he was almost within arms reach, his shirt discarded. Sifting the soft black material through your fingertips, you grinned up at him. "This is for you," you said.

 

"Oh yeah?" He purred, tilting his head down so you could tie it easier, enjoying your fingertips stroking through his hair as you tied the knot at the back of his head, the world going dark. "Didn't like how quick you lost last time, hmm?"

 

You thumped his barrel chest with the back of your hand and smirked, "maybe. But maybe I just want this to last a little longer," you whispered the word _longer_ into his ear, watching him shiver. Catching the edge of his stretchy pants between your fingers, you chuckled, "maybe you should get out of these."

 

He obediently and quite eagerly stripped out of his pants and boxers, tossing them away while you stepped back, going quiet. Catching on, he reached out cautiously, certain you would make sure he didn't go crashing into the TV. "When I get my hands on you, you little minx, don't think for a second we're going to get to use those toys of yours," he warned throatily, his cock was already stirring to life between his legs.

 

"Have to catch me first, don't think I'll make it easy on y-" you quickly darted to the side as he lunged in your direction with a deadly bear hug, eliciting a giggle from you. More alert now, you carefully paced around him backwards in a circle as you spoke, "the way you said I was going to get it this morning, I thought this would be over already."

 

"Don't tempt me," he growled, stalking after you quickly, as if he could see. But once your voice died down he became cautious again, swinging his arms out like big feelers.

 

Very carefully you snuck up behind him and reached around, touching his lewdly swinging erection with a fingertip. He sucked in a breath and struck fast, spinning around and diving downwards to tackle you, but you slipped around him as he fell to his knees on the carpet and straddled his back, pressing your wetness and breasts against the broad, muscular expanse beneath you.

 

He moaned and lifted his legs, pressing his ass into the air and forcing you to slide down over his head as his meaty paws grasped for you. He caught you up with one arm around your midsection and chuckled into your ear, tugging off the blindfold and letting it fall. "You were lying when you said you wanted this to last longer," he teased as he kissed your neck and swung his legs around to make his body cover yours.

 

You chuckled, getting to your hands and knees as he spread himself over you, giving your neck kisses and nips that made an electric humm of anticipation buzz under your skin, causing goosebumps. "I had hoped you would see all the toys and just tackle me down," you grinned, still pleased with the outcome all the same, watching the big man stalking after you in play was thrilling in its own way.

 

Humming in pleasure, he rocked his hips and slipped his cock between your legs, sliding the silky, burning hot length against your wetness. "You always want it so hard," he chuckled against your back, fanning his hands over yours and linking his fingers with your slender ones, "you just want to bruise my dick."

 

"I like it when you put your muscle to use," you bit your lip in anticipation as he positioned himself, the head pressing and teasing at your entrance.

 

You could feel his whole body stretching and flexing as he painstakingly sank inside you, not fast and hard like you were trying for, but with a firm steadiness that did not stop until he was completely seated within. Both of you moaned, enjoying that priceless initial sensation of being full of foreign warmth and to be held tight and covered in hot wetness.

 

"You're still going to get rug burn," he growled then, giving one long, slow and languid thrust.

 

You gave a breathless laugh and thrust your ass backwards on his return thrust, slamming him home harder than he wanted and eliciting a cry of pleasure from you.

 

"Bad girl," his arms, like fleshy tree trunks, flexed and he coiled you up against him a little tighter, giving you less freedom of movement and more control for him. He continued his slow but thorough pace, closing his eyes and enjoying the rise of his excitement, his heart beating faster in parallel.

 

He was hitting that spot inside you just firmly enough to make you tremble and mewl, sending shocks of pleasure through you with each wave of his hips. "P-please," you stuttered, your head tossed back and eyes closed.

 

"Please what," he rumbled, going a little faster and harder in response, he loved it when you babbled.

 

"Ah-ah!" You cried, hands squirming under his with the urge to reach up and grab at his arms. "Fuck me harder please!" The words tumbled from your lips, almost intelligible as you gasped and panted.

 

Oh he wanted to, hell, he was going to, but he shook his head down at you all the same. "No," he said, even though it killed him, made him painfully hard, you were going to beg for it.

 

"Grrr!" You literally growled at him then, tried with all your might to break his hold on your hands and buck your hips back, to take control of the situation and get the fucking you'd been waiting for.

 

He held you tight and made his own guttural noises back, deep and reaching a pitch that just wasn't possible for you. His hips stilled then, completely halting the build up of pleasure between the two of you, and it made him pant to hold back in such a way.

 

"No! Please!" You caved in quickly, forehead pressing to the carpet as you just about sobbed, oh you were so _close_.

 

As soon as you stopped fighting he started fucking you again, and you got the hint.

 

"I submit, do whatever you want to me, I need whatever you have to give," you whimpered, starting to feel that burning sensation against your knees from the steady rubbing against the carpet.

 

He gave a strained chuckle. "Finally," he said, just before he grit his teeth and slammed his cock back into you as hard as he honestly could without giving himself pain.

 

"Oh!" You shouted, your body bumping into his arms as he fucked you in earnest, your cunt already spasming and muscles constricting, your pleasure unleashed the second he gave you what you wanted.

 

"Nngh!" He gasped at the sensation, brought dangerously close to the edge himself. "Cum all over my cock," he rasped shakily.

 

"I am, I am!" There you were, babbling away, incoherent moans and sighs escaping you as he kept up his pace straight through your orgasm, sending you spiraling off into pleasure induced madness.

 

He tried to hang on, to make it last as long as he could, he really did. But the way you were squirming and mewling beneath him was hitting all his buttons, never mind your inner walls clenching and spasming around him like there was a rave happening inside of you. He shouted with the force of his orgasm and slammed himself deep, holding rigidly still as he filled you with ropes of cum.

 

His hands had lifted just enough to release yours, and as he slumped over you firmly you nuzzled back at him with your head and stroked a hand down his arm until it sat on top of his, thumb stroking against his own. "Mmmm," you said, smiling as your breathing evened out.

 

He curled around you, a blanket of hard, sweaty muscles, and hooked your head underneath his chin. His dark chuckle caught you a little offguard though, "don't think we're done here, minx," he said.

 

You glanced around at all the toys and a slow smile curled your lips. "You're right, after that little domination stunt of yours...you're getting the handcuff treatment," you said.

 

He gave you a squeeze in response.

 


	25. Tease 4 (MikexReader smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the tease stories, *drumroll* Mike's turn!

3 months. The longest his job had ever kept him away from you, the longing was painful. Still, you could take care of yourself and by the sounds of it all he could do was have a wack in the shower, no internet or anything in the shit shack him and 6 other guys were crammed into for the duration of their stay.

 

It was long enough that you corresponded with snail mail, for christ sakes. That said...you were an author and had used that to your advantage; the first letter he received from you had explicitly stated for his buddies to not see it, and for a good reason that he discovered shortly afterwords. Home made, incredibly explicit smut.

 

He'd been receiving a letter every week since he got there, like clockwork. You treated it much like you treated your professional work, with deadlines and dedicating time and effort to craft it to perfection. He had indicated that he really enjoyed it, but Mike was not a man of many words and you had a strong sense that he was going to let you know exactly how much he liked it when he got home.

 

That day was today, and you grinned at the thought as you finished tying the big red bow to the top of your head. Poor guy must be like Mount St. Helens before it blew up at this point. He was always intense on his first day back, but you'd never teased him like this before either, you were almost jittery with nerves over it.

 

You were standing at the island in the kitchen sipping at coffee when you heard familiar stomping footsteps entering the front porch, making your stomach dance and heat pool inside you. You could see the front door straight down the hall from where you stood so you waited there, watching his familiar profile behind the foggy glass of the front door.

 

You smiled and leaned forwards, resting your elbows on the counter top and making sure he could see both the big bow on the top of your head and cleavage clearly when he entered.

 

He did not look at you right away, his eyes downcast as he tossed his heavy duffle bag of clothes aside. You cleared your throat and his head snapped up, shaggy bangs parting, eyes locking on you as he paused in the middle of closing the door. You could see his throat working as he tried to swallow.

 

"Welcome home," you cooed.

 

He may have closed the door a little harder than necessary. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a folded, well-worn piece of paper, holding it up between his thumb and index finger. "When you got home," he said as your eyes widened in recognition, "the intensity of your look scared me."

 

Words from one of the dirty stories you sent him, one he apparently liked very much. Your insides coiled painfully and wetness spread between your legs, the intensity of it making your shoulders curl inwards before you caught yourself. His telltale smirk and predatory gaze said it all.

 

A faintly shaking hand put the paper back into his pocket before he hung his coat up and stalked towards you, long legs eating up the space quickly as you walked around the island and came to meet him with your arms outstretched. He drew you into a fierce hug and pulled you up by your thighs until your face was flush with his. You had missed his arms around you, his body heat and his presence so much, you almost sobbed with joy.

 

"I believe," you cleared the tearful emotion from your voice, "you kissed me so fiercely I forgot how to breathe?" You smiled then, arms curling around his neck.

 

He groaned, head tilting back before lunging forwards, lips crashing into yours. Your lips parted and welcomed his intrusion, tongues clashing heatedly before settling into a more rhythmic dance, the wet kiss audible and sending zings of pleasure from your swelling lips right down to your curling toes.

 

His feet were moving, carrying you towards the bedroom with rising urgency, you were bumping off the walls and scraping along them as you feasted on one another. "I missed you," you said in a gasp for breath as he stumbled into the room with you in his arms, "so much."

 

The two of you fell to the bed and he broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he pinned you to the spot with his gaze, voice so low and deep you felt it physically caressing you as his hands slid up from your thighs and grasped the front of your shirt. "Your clothes," he murmured then as your eyes widened and swollen lips parted, his fists clenching into the fabric, "went flying."

 

You almost objected, but only gasped when he ripped the shirt in half, followed closely by the bra. He ducked in and gave your exposed breast a rough nip before his hands slid down and gave your pants and panties the exact same treatment. Watching him tear at you like a barely controlled animal made you pant and gasp, the intensity of it leaving you lightheaded. He didn't stop with you either, he tore his shirt off and you all but drooled on yourself as you took in his exposed torso, he even tore the jeans apart.

 

"I'm afraid," he growled as he stood up and kicked the remnants of his clothes away, cock standing painfully erect, "we're going to have to skip the part where you sucked me off and get right to the part where I fucked you like the beast I am."

 

You licked your lips, spread your legs wide and gave him the best _come hither_ you could muster.

 

Surging forwards, he fell upon you and entered you in one smooth thrust, both of you crying out from the long lost and desperately craved sensation. His eyes practically rolled back into his head as he began thrusting, teeth clenched and guttural noises escaping him.

 

You curled your legs around him and hung on for dear life, hands clenched in the blankets as he forced breathy cries out of you with every thrust, wet squelching and slapping underscoring the primal sounds coming out of the two of you.

 

He put his weight on one hand and used the other to toy with your nipples and breasts as he pounded into you, tugging on a stiff bud and sending a shock through your chest that made you gasp and your insides clench up. A high pitched cry escaped you, ending in a strangled moan as he fucked you through your orgasm with no sign of stopping.

 

The bed was rocking and creaking and you were trying really hard to wrack your brain for some other parts of the dirty story in order to keep it going but every time he buried himself back inside you, your mind shattered all over again.

 

"C-cum inside me, Mike!" You stuttered, reaching up and squeezing the breast he wasn't tending to.

 

"No," he rasped, hips slapping into yours jerkily as his cock throbbed, seconds from release, "I'm going to," he groaned loudly as he erupted, voice going weak, "shoot my hot load into you." He thrust a few more times, trying to wring every last ounce of pleasure out of the moment even though it made him wince.

 

You giggled airily as he collapsed into you, squishing you into the bed. He took those words out of the dirty story too. "You really liked all that smut, huh?" You moved along as he carefully guided you to the center of the bed and tangled himself around you thoroughly, breaths evening out.

 

"I think you know the answer," he squeezed you tight, stroking your back, your hair and giving you warm, starving kisses.

 

"You forgot to untie your present," you reminded him, feeling a nap coming on.

 

His hand shifted up to the top of your head and you smiled cheekily at him as the bow came undone under his fingers.

 


End file.
